Set Your Sails for Adventure!
by GuardianSapphire
Summary: I was a pharmacist, living your basic life here in River Heights, Utah. On the day of my friend's wedding, I heard a strange voice calling out to me. I ignored the voice at first, but then I found a Silver Mirror Long Necklace Pendant on the floor, I touched it, and in a flash of light I get transported to another world. I'm Sapphire Vale, and this is my story.
1. Lost in the Waves

Author's note: ok this story is based off of "The Adventures of Sinbad" from Netflix. The adventures of Sinbad. The italic parts are Sapphire's narrations, and the bold italics are someone else. I only own this story and my character. I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

 _ **Prologue - Lost In The Waves**_

 _Hi, my name is Sapphire Vale. I know it sounds odd, but most names do if you think about them long enough, maybe even yours. My life is nothing grand or spectacular, it's just your basic after college life. I lived alone in my fancy trailer home. It has four large bedrooms. One I turned into an exercise room, another I turned into my work room, where I have my computer, printer and all my notes and files for my job. The third room I made a guest bedroom, which has a king size bed (for my friends which all were married now) with a wooden dresser with a 35 inch tv, with another wooden dresser except it's taller. The largest room was my bedroom, which I had a king size bed, why I will never know. I also have two large wooden dressers, one with a large mirror with it, and the other one was regular one. I also have a bathroom in my bedroom. With a large shower and a very large bath tube. My kitchen was next to the living room, so I had the bar table and the dining table in the living room, with windows around the dining table. I had an "L" shape couch, and a 42 inch tv with shelves around it. There were stairs that lead to the attic, which the length was the size of my whole house. It's was a nice house for a single person, and the neighborhood was quite pleasant and peaceful, and my neighbors were extremely nice. Every time I looked out a window, I saw my neighbors who were either newlyweds, parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, and even great-grandparents. I saw them play with their children, nieces and nephews, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. I had time for a social life, I mean, it wasn't like my job as a pharmacist was ruling my life. I went everywhere, and did everything, I didn't have a man or children to tie me down. So why do I feel like I'm missing out. Eh, it's doesn't matter. I was doing fine before, and I'm doing fine now._

 _But, I've been living with my old college roommate Katerina. Because a massive storm destroyed the neighborhood. So she brought me to live with her at her house. But it was their home, not mine. Still, it sure was an improvement over an hotel._

 _It's been two years now, and let me tell you. They've been the best two years of this girl's life. I forgot was it was like to be in the same house with her._

"Sapphire!"

"Cassidy?"

A attractive woman with long red hair who the same age as me came into my room. She wore a pink Bridesmaid's dress.

"Come on! If you don't hurry up we'll be late!" Cassidy snapped.

"What's the matter, Cassidy? You get up on the wrong side of the bed?" I laughed, trying to zip up my zipper.

"Listen. Katerina will have our heads if we're late for her wedding. So come on!"

I finally got my zipper up. "Ok now I'm ready." Then I followed Cassidy outside because that's where the wedding was being held.

 _Indeed. The whole house was in a rush...on account of the family was growing. You see, Aaron was joining the family by marrying Katerina. I had three roommates in college. The fiery red head Cassidy, the bold blonde Veronica, the cute curly blonde Katerina, and me, the charming brunette._

 _Cassidy and I finally made it outside, when we did, Katerina gave us a scary glare. Then her eyes returned to the pastor._

"Uh...I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

 _Katerina kissed Aaron and everyone cheered. Then we all went inside to eat. And believe me, this was a feast to behold._

 _Katerina sat with her husband, and Cassidy, Veronica, and I sat at another table. Everyone chattered and cheered about the wedding and the newlyweds. Then two men walked over to our table._

"Hello ladies." The man with the short blonde hair said.

"How are you doing?" The other man with shoulder length ginger hair asked.

 _Veronica and Cassidy giggled. We knew exactly who they were. The short hair blonde was named Richard and the ginger was named Tony. Richard was Veronica's husband and Tony was Cassidy's husband. The two men sat down next to their wives, and the newlyweds came over to our table._

 _I didn't care much on what they were saying. They were just talking about married life and about the future for their families. I still was single, so I didn't care about that stuff. I decided to get some air, so I excused myself from the table and left the house to go for a walk. Walking in a fancy bridesmaid dress would be very difficult, but their was no woods nearby just some trees here and there. There was a path made out of concrete that lead to a park, well, a park that Katerina made. It was nothing grand or anything, it was just a lake with a simple fire pit swing set near it. I sat down and look at the clear blue lake. The view was always breathtaking, especially when it snowed, nothing beats that. Yep, I just looked at that lake, enjoying life._

 _ **"Sapphire...Sapphire Vale..."**_

I turned around expecting to see Veronica, Cassidy or maybe Katerina right behind me. But to my horror, nobody was behind me, nobody was even around. I suddenly felt a chill.

 _ **"Sapphire...please...please help."**_

I turned around again, still expecting-hoping that someone would be there. I was sure I heard someone talking, a small whisper. But it didn't seem like someone was whispering. I got up and I looked around, checking to see if I was really alone. I still didn't see anyone. I guess it was just my imagination. But, that was the first time I've heard mine.

I decided to back to the house, the only voices that could be heard were the people congratulating the newlyweds.

 _ **"Sapphire...please...I need your help."**_

The voice was louder this time, as if it was coming from right behind me. I turned around and again there was no one.

"Maybe it's just the wind. And I'll just leave it at that." I quietly mutter, and continued walking towards the house.

When I got to the house, something shiny in the patio, caught my eye. My curiously got the better me, so I walked over to see what is was. When I got closer I saw that it was a silver necklace, a

Silver Mirror Long Necklace Pendant to be exact. Thinking that someone from the party had dropped it, I decided to pick it up and see if it had a name. I moment I touched the necklace and snake just came out of no where and bit me on the hand.

"Ow!"

The snake released its fangs from my hand and slithered off, as quickly as it appeared. My hand went numb, but I could feel my blood leaking out of the two small holes in my hand. As I looked at the wound the snake had given me, I suddenly felt woozy. My headed started to spin, and slowly, everything around me started to fade. Then, everything went black, and my consciousness finally faded away.

I awoke to the smell of salt water and the sounds of waves. I suddenly found myself, wearing a dress that was burnt, and I was lying down on a wooden ship somewhere in a ocean. I thought it was dreaming so I went back to sleep. But then a wave hit the boat and I was hurled to the back of the boat.

"What in the world?" I thought.

I managed to get on my feet and I walked to a side of the boat. I really was on a boat out in the middle of the ocean!

You have got to be kidding me! How is heaven's name did I end up here?!

I looked up and saw in the distant, land? This is impossible! How could I have ended up here?!

 _ **"You've arrived Sapphire Vale. And now, your journey has begun!"**_

It was the same voice again. This time, it was louder and much more clearer. As I looked towards that piece of land I was headed towards, I saw yellow butterflies, sparkling and glittering, flying towards that piece of land. Then I heard that voice once more.

 _ **"Welcome Sapphire Vale, to the Parthevia Empire."**_

* * *

 **Well there you have it folks! I hope you all enjoy this! Goodbye and Goodnight!**


	2. Sinbad the Lady Killer, why me?

**Authors note: I want to thank the readers and reviewers for reading my story. I'm very glad you enjoyed my prologue, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 just as well. Please leave reviews to tell me what you think. ENJOY!**

 **P.S. I'm still new to this so I don't know what to do am I supposed to? Do I keep sawing I don't own the songs and the Adventures of Sinbad since I already said it? Please tell me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Sinbad the lady killer...why me.**

 _People disappear all the time. Young girls runaway from home. Children stray from their parents and are never seen again. House wives take the grocery money, and a taxi to the train station. Most are found eventually. Disappearances, after all, have explanation. Usually. Strange, the things you remember. Single images and feelings that stay with you down through the years. Like the moment I realized I've never had a boyfriend. That I've never had my first kiss. I had time for a social life, my job as a pharmacist wasn't ruling my life. I went everywhere, did everything, I didn't have a man or children to tie me down. But, at that moment, I wanted nothing so much in all the world as to have someone right behind me keeping me safe. Tell me that everything was going to be alright. It's was a Thursday morning, two months after our graduation from college, Aaron proposed to Katerina, and two months after that it was their wedding. Somehow in my mind, Katerina's wedding, one of the most happiest times of our lives, grows fainter with each passing moment. But I can still recall every detail of the days when I saw that life I wanted was what all my friends had. I wonder what would've happened if I had gotten married and settled down, and had a family to call my own. Would that have changed things? Would I have been happy? Who can say? I do know this: even now, with me is this unfamiliar land, I still would make the same choice._

"Me, in a boat, in the middle of the ocean, headed towards a unfamiliar land...WHAT THE HECKS GOING ON HERE!" I pulled my hair. "WHERE AM I?! WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY AM I HERE?!"

A million questions were racing through my mind. One minute, I was at Katerina's wedding, and the next thing I know, I'm on a small sail boat in the middle of the ocean headed towards a unfamiliar land, and I'm wearing clothes that are half burnt.

 _Oy...why is his happening to me?_

As the sail boat floated towards the unfamiliar land, fear and curiosity ferociously battle in my mind. Fear, for what unknown dangers lie ahead. And curiosity, for what new things to explore and see. But to be honest, I really don't know how to react all of this. As I looked closer at the land, I realized it was a port.

 _Hopefully I can find help there. Wait? Now that I think about it, that voice said something. It said, "Sapphire Vale welcome to the Par-Parthe-Parthe or whatever the heck it is Empire." Or something like that._

When the sail boat I was in came into port, I finally got off. When I got on the docks, I took a good look at the boat. The sides were burnt, the anchor looked like it became loose and broke off, and the mast was also burnt. It looked like this little sail boat just came right out of a fire. I'm actually surprised it's still sea-worthy.

Then I took a good look at myself. I was wearing a art tussar silk saree in grey and turquoise. This ensemble features abstract and floral motifs woven in zari all over. Except, sadly, it was also burnt, I also looked like I just came out of a fire. I was mesmerized by this once beautiful tussar sari. I was sad that such a beautiful tussar was burnt. I needed a new change of clothes and fast. I walked around the market place in this Par-Parthe-Parthen-oh I give up! I'm here in this market place in "wherever the heck I am" Empire. For what I saw this place appears to be based on Ancient Persia. But what was odd was that most of the citizens had black hair, but also, I saw people with purple hair and amber colored eyes. That's odd? I've never seen that before.

I continued to walked around the market place, wearing a burnt tussar. As I walked through the market place, I noticed many people were staring at me. They were all staring and gossiping about me. It was very uncomfortable. I could tell that they had never seen someone like me body. Some looked with disgust, others looked curious, but they all were the same to me. I was a stranger to them plain and simple. I found a stand selling mirrors, I decided to see my whole self, instead of just my clothes. When I found a full body mirror, I stared for awhile at my reflection. Some areas of my face were covered in soot, as were my arms and neck. And not only that, but I could tell I had shrunk? No, I think-I think I became a hold again. But my height, I was guessing I was either thirteen or fourteen. No wonder people were staring. A woman who had just graduated from college only four months earlier, was now a thirteen or fourteen girl again. How I don't know, but something told me, this was just the beginning.

"Why hello there young lady."

I turned around and saw a elderly woman with curly white hair who wore what looked like ancient Persia clothes.

"Oh you poor dear, you look terrible. Here, let Aunty Ophelia help you." She gently pushed me inside her house with was where she was selling the mirrors.

She cleaned me up, cooked some food, and brought me some new clothes. When all of that was done, we sat down and ate the food she had cooked. The clothes she gave was a heavy Zari, resham embroidery with stone work and lace border, 2 layer salwar kameez with matching chiffon dupatta. I guess this is was people around here where. It does look like ancient Persia, and this is kinda of a Persia outfit. I drank some of my tea.

"Mmmm. This is so good. Thank you for everything." I said.

"Your welcome. Tell me, what business do you have here in Contastia?" Ophelia asked.

Contastia. So that's where I am. I thought hard on the question. Then I remember what a friend of mine told me. **"You stick to the truth as much as you knew possible, only alter those details that have to be kept secret."**

"I arrived on a partly burnt ship from a far off land. I had no idea where I was headed, all I know is that I'm here now seeking refuge."

"Ah, I see. Well, you can stay here with me until you find yourself a place to call you own." Ophelia offered.

With me, a stranger from a different land here in a unfamiliar land with unfamiliar people with unknown dangers, I accepted Ophelia's offer to stay.

"Thank you very much. I promise I will be a great help to you."

 _We continued to talk and chat about things here. Apparently the economy here was bad because of a war that was going on. This Par-Parthe-Parthen-OH NEVERMIND! The Empire I was in was at war with another Empire called the Reim Empire. It reminded me of the wars between ancient Persia and Rome. In fact, this Empire I'm in now kinda sounds like a Persian name, and Reim, kinda of sounds like Rome. Maybe...just maybe...instead of this all being a dream, maybe I just time traveled. No, wait. I never heard of this Par Empire or Reim Empire. So I guess time traveling off the list. A dream, time traveling both were crossed of my list on how I got here. Ophelia poured me another cup of tea. It's taste was new to me, I just hope that it wasn't caffeinated. It didn't taste caffeinated, though, I never had caffeinated tea before. Or anything with caffeine in it for that matter._

"You know, this Honey Dew is best with reading. Oh I had a terrible time with that Raspberry Tea. The leaves fall apart so fast it's hard to tell anything at all."

"So you read tea leaves then?" I asked.

"Like my grandmother taught me. And her grandmother before that. Drink up your cup. Let's see what we've got there."

So I finished my tea, and gave my empty cup to Ophelia.

"Well? Am I going to meet a tall, dark stranger and take a trip across the sea?"

Ophelia chuckled. "Could be. Or could not."

Ophelia had a look that was mixed with confusion and fear. "Everything in it's contradictory. There's a curved leaf, which indicates a journey, but it's crossed by a broken one, which means staying put."

"Hmm." My curious was getting aroused.

"And there are strangers there, to be sure, several of them. And one of them's your husband, if I read the leaves alright."

I started to get very uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Show me your hand, dear."

I hesitated, but Ophelia insisted. So I put my hand on hers and she examined it.

"Odd? Most hands have a likeness to them. There are patterns, you know? But...this is a pattern I've not seen before."

Now I really started to worry. And so did Ophelia.

"Oh. The medium thumb, now means that you're an average achiever of success. And this is your mount of Venus. Well in a man, it means he like the ladies. But, it's a bit different for a woman. For yours it is normally elevated, so to be polite about it, it can indicate that you'll be attracted to a attractive and healthy individual who is passionate about the arts and the finer things in life. And for you, it represents someone who is well respected, influential and enjoys the benefits of true friendships."

I think she's got the first part of the mount of Venus thing wrong...

"The lifeline's interrupted. It's divided so it means two lives. But...most lifelines would be broken. You're is...forked."

We both exchanged worried and confused glances at each other. Worried and confused on how Ophelia describe my life...or lifeline as she called it.

"If you'll excuse me." I said as I stood up and left the house to go for a walk.

 _I'd never put any stock in superstition. My parents taught me better. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that Ophelia's words had a ring of prophecy. Life has taught me to cherish the present because tomorrow might never come to pass. But what I was beginning to understand, was that tomorrow would prove less important then yesterday._

I roamed around the market place, looking at all jewelry and food that seem to catch my eyes at the stands. And yet again I found myself being the center of attention. People were staring, pointing, gossiping, for as life as I know it I can't remember ever being so popular, whether is was good or bad. My walk around the market place was somewhat entertaining. And then, it finally came back to me, that strange voice I heard. The voice that was calling out for help, the voice that I'm guessing brought me here. For what and why, I don't know. But I had a sickening feeling that is wasn't going to be fun.

It was late afternoon when I came back from my walk through the the market place. Ophelia was making dinner while I was setting the table. I hoped that whatever Ophelia was making, was something I could eat. I was somewhat of a vegetarian, but I did eat some chicken and fish from time to time, but Caesar salad was my favorite dish, besides macaroni and cheese. Though the smell of her cooking was delicious. When I was done setting the table, Ophelia brought out the food. What she served I had never seen before. It was a fish dish, but not like the ones my mother use to make. Not only was the dish different, but that fish was as well. It look like a salmon but yet it wasn't. It was larger, and it had different color scales and fins. I was a bit nervous to eat this, but it would be in polite if I didn't. Surprisingly, it was delicious. I did not ask what type of fish it was because I did not want to sound picky. My mother raised me better then that, to Ophelia I was a unknown stranger who could be a Reim spy. So I didn't want to upset her because she could send me to the authorities, and if that were to happen I would never be able to go home.

Ophelia was the one to start our dinner conversation. Once again she started talking about the war between this Empire and Reim. It was a brutal bloody war she was telling me. Boys at the age of fourteen were sent to the capital to train for someday they'll join the army. They had no choice but to go, if not, they were punished by death. But there was something that really caught my attention. Apparently, there was a massive battle not far from here. Over 10,000 men were sent there, but no one returned. Both Empires have being trying to capture this place which they had called a "dungeon" or "the hole of death." It is commonly known that, if one clears a dungeon, he or she will be bestowed with riches and power. This "dungeon" reminded me of the dungeons I use to conquer in Dragon Quest IX. Except in the game, we had maps, maps to lead us to where the dungeons were. If I remember correctly, there were about 778 maps. Took me absolutely FOR-EV-ER to beat all of them, and beating them was no easy task, even with cheat codes. And since this was real life, or so I'm guessing, failing the dungeon, was losing your life. Something I had no intention of doing. I took a mental note, "don't go near that dungeon."

When supper was over, I helped clean up and got ready for bed. Ophelia had an extra room right next to hers. The room wasn't lavished with electrical lamps or ceiling fans or even air conditioning. It was just a simple cushion with a pillow and a blanket. And for air, there was just one square whole in the wall. I don't even know if I should call it a window.

"Goodnight child." Ophelia said.

"Goodnight." I replied.

She started to close the door, but then she opened it again. "Oh! I don't even know your name child."

"Oh I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It's Sapphire. Sapphire Vale."

"Ah Sapphire. What a lovely name. Well then goodnight Sapphire. Oh and here is a night gown to sleep in."

"Thank you, and goodnight."

 _I tried to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. I didn't know why I couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was because I wasn't use to sleeping on this type of bed, or maybe because this wasn't my room, or maybe because the things that Ophelia said were still weighing on my mind. I don't know why I didn't sleep that night, but I was wide awake staring at the stone ceiling all night. Waiting for the morning to come, waiting to see the sun light peeking threw that square hole in the wall. Or was I waiting to see what this new world had in store for me._

Well morning came, and with it another new day in this new world. I got up, and by habit I looked for a clock to see what time it was. But to my disappointment, there wasn't. Apparently they didn't have them here, so that means I won't know what the time is. Or for that matter, what day it is, or what month, or what year? I wonder if things back home applied to here as well. I had finally come to the conclusion that I was in a different world. It was the only logical explanation, if you call getting transported to a different world a logical explanation. But, that's all I got, well, for now anyway. I made up my bed and washed my face, then I got ready for breakfast. And by the smell of the food, I could tell Ophelia was already up and was almost done cooking. I walked into the kitchen and was welcomed with open arms.

"Ah good morning Sapphire. Tell me did you sleep well?" Ophelia asked.

"Yes very well thank you." I lied.

"Well come on, time to eat breakfast."

We sat down and ate breakfast. Ophelia had made some porridge, finally something I was familiar with. And it wasn't half bad to. After breakfast, we started cleaning up, changing our clothes and getting ready for our day.

"Sapphire dear?" Ophelia called.

"Yes Ophelia?" I replied.

"Can you please go into the market and get me some vegetables please. I'm all out."

"Sure, I would be happy to."

"Thank you Sapphire. I'll go get the money."

Ophelia gave me a bag of coins. I opened the bag to find that the coins were solid gold coins. I nearly choked. I counted twenty five gold coins. With the money, Ophelia also gave me a list of what I need to buy. I said goodbye and that I'll be back, and with that I was on my way to the marketplace.

I didn't arouse to many people this time, probably because I was wearing proper clothing now. But some people still gave me the "evil eye." I guessing they think I'm a spy or something. The faster I get the groceries, the faster I can leave. I came to a stand that was selling some onions, tomatoes, peppers, and some fruit as well.

"Wow this is perfect." I said. Then I pulled out the list to see what we Ophelia needed: three onions, four tomatoes, six peppers-two red, two green, two orange, five apples, three pears, and a packet of strawberries.

Wow that's a tall order. "Um sir can I please have-"

"ALRIGHTY YOU MERCHANTS! GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY!"

I immediately turned around and saw five large men with scars and two with eyepatches, pointing swords at us. They were very scary looking, and they were people I did not want to get involved with. Then one of them wrapped his arm around my neck and put a knife to my throat. My body went cold, and I felt a cold shiver down my spine.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE HERE EMPTY OUT YOUR MONEY BAGS OR ELSE YOU ALL DIE!"

Everyone was frighten and no one knew what to do. So we had no choice, but to give these bandits our money.

"Al-Alright here-here you go. Just-Just please, leave us alone, and let the girl go." The owner of the stand held out a bag filled with gold coins.

"Stop!"

We heard someone yell stop, but none of us knew where it came from or who said it. Until we saw a kid with very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail, with large gold hoop earrings, wearing normal "this empire" clothing standing on top of a tower. (I'm not even going to try to pronounce this empire's name.)

"It's only a kid. Go home and take a leak or something."

"This is the guy who's gonna save us?" I mumbled.

"Humans and oceans, both are like waves. There's no wave that I can't overcome!"

He jumped down from that tall tower and as he did, he made eye contact with me. My blue eyes were widened in surprised, and my brown hair was blown back from the sudden gust of wind. The boy merely winked at me before landing on top of the nearest robber and knocking him hard over the head. The boy made short work of the rest of the robbers, except the one that still had his sword at my throat.

"Now, I think it would be most appropriate to let that beautiful young lady go now." The boy's eyes narrowed. His eyes were a golden color, they were beautiful but scary.

The robber still had his sword to my throat, but his hand was shaking. But the boy got impatient, so he threw a brick at the robber's face. Luckily the sword didn't cut my neck.

The owner of the stand thank him for finishing off those robbers. The boy smiled and said no problem, then the boy turned around, and smile at me as he walked over to me. "Are you alright miss?"

I look at him and send him a heartwarming smile, "I am, thank you." I said.

"Don't mention it." He said, then he took my hand. "My name is Sinbad. What is yours miss?" He bowed slightly and sent me a charming smile.

I smile back. "Sapphire. Sapphire Vale."

"Well, Sapphire, I must say you are quite beautiful." Sinbad said as I went over to get the groceries.

"So this guy is a flirt huh?" I muttered to my self. "Why thank you Sinbad. That is very kind of you to say. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." I flashed him a smirk and walked away from the stand with the groceries, leaving a shocked Sinbad.

"Playing hard to get huh? None the less, my charms will work on you, Sapphire Vale. You can bet on it." I heard him say.

When I was out of sight I looked up at the sky. "Whatever I've done I'm sorry."

First I got transported to this world, then I nearly get killed, NOW I got this lady-killer flirt called Sinbad on my hands. Sin and bad are two names I do not want in the same sentence, and what's worse, Sinbad is this guy's name. Something tells me, this won't be that last time I see "Sinbad the lady killer"...why me.

* * *

It has be two months since I've saw Sinbad. From what I heard he was quite popular with the ladies as I suspected, not to mention he was well loved in his village just West of Contastia. He works here at the port transporting cargo in the morning. Last I heard of Sinbad, he was attacked by one of the Commanders of this Empire, then he went to go challenge the dungeon. Huh, idiot. Not only is Sinbad a lady killing flirt, but also an idiot. *sigh* I expected better from him.

It was late that evening when I decided to go for a walk through the market place. I was wearing a blue and white tussar. As I walked around the market place and I saw and hear many people laughing and having fun. I smiled at this, even in times of war these people have not lost hope. Soon, I heard footsteps behind me, I immediately turned around and saw a boy right behind me.

"Hello Sapphire."

It was Sinbad, but something was different about him this time. His face was serious and his eyes looked like they could just pierce right threw my soul, looking beyond me, beyond Contastia, beyond this Empire. To something much more grand and ambitious.

"Sapphire, there's something I want to ask you."

I looked into those golden eyes of his. "What is it Sinbad?"

"I want you to come with me. And help me change and unite the world." Sinbad's tone sounded like he was dead serious.

"Huh? Unite and change the world?" That's a strange dream, I know some people wanted to change the world but everyone knew it was impossible.

"Yes. I want your help, to become king of a country I am going to create!"

He wants to unite and change the world AND he wants to become king of a country he is going to create? I gave Sinbad a questionable look, but then, at that moment, I saw those yellow glowing butterflies coming from Sinbad. It was like he was glowing and the butterflies were coming from that glow. It was at that moment I knew what my answer was.

"Alright Sinbad. I will help you unite and change the world." I said with a smile. "And, I will help you become King, of the country you create."

Sinbad expression softened, into a warm smile and soothing eyes. "Thank you Sapphire, I will make sure you won't regret your decision. I will protect you no matter what."

After he said that, I saw more yellow glowing butterflies emanating out of him. I nodded at the boy who would someday become king.

"Alright, we'll leave tonight."

"Ok."

And with that, I followed that lady killer flirt to the docks. Ophelia was there tender her ship, I asked her if we could use it. She happily said yes, and hugged me goodbye and wished me safe travels. I promised her that I would one day return to her, and that I would tell her all that had happened on my travels. The ship had two cabins and a medium size mast and sail.

With the anchor up and the sail down, Sinbad and I were off. To where, I haven't the foggiest idea, all I know is, that my adventures with Sinbad, had just begun. Until it hit me...how am I supposed to get home now?!

 _I almost stayed in my cabin that night. I had no desire to see that open unfamiliar ocean. It only heightened the feeling of hopelessness about my situation that had come crash down on me. Sinbad had asked me to join with him on his journey. To help him full fill his dream of building-correction, founding a country or kingdom, whatever you want to call it. Instead of binding my release, it had tighten my bondage to this world. And even if I did get away, I had no guarantee that I would find away back home. What finally got me out of my cabin was the sent of the salt sea air. As I looked across the blue sea, that seemed to shimmer with the star light reflecting, my heart suddenly lightened and I knew in that moment I could no longer wait for permission or assistance. I much find away back home, back to my family my friends. Or die trying._

* * *

 **Alright, thank you for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Thank you and Goodbye and goodnight!**

 **P.S. Readers, please bare with me, I know my grammar isn't exactly the greatest...I am sorry for that, but I am working on it. I still hope you all still enjoy my stories. Thank you for your time.**


	3. An Icy Adventure

**Author's note: thank you everyone for reading my story, I hope chapter 2 will be to your liking. Thank you for leaving reviews and I hope you'll continue, to tell me what you think. This chapter is a combination of episodes 4, 5, and 6 so I might be a little bit long. Sorry about that. Well I hope you enjoy this and I hope you all will leave reviews. Oh and remember, the italics are Sapphire's thoughts and the bold italics are some else's. Thank you and goodbye and goodnight!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - An Icy Adventure**_

 _You forget your life after awhile. The life you had before, things you cherish and hold dear, like pearls on a string. Cut the knot and they scattered across the floor, rolling in dark corners never to be found again. So you move on. And eventually forget what the pearls even look like. At least you try..._

Sinbad successfully capture the dungeon. In response to the event, mysterious structures successively appeared in the four corners of the world. Since then, many people took on the challenge of capturing the dungeons. The world embarked on a period of Dungeon Capturers. So, what is Sinbad the Dungeon Capturer up to now?

"Brrrrrrrr."

He's frozen stiff like a mackerel...oy, what is a girl whose just came to this world to do?

*SPLASH!*

Sinbad suddenly became unfrozen and he and I look to see what was going on. Apparently something very large and very fast was coming right towards us!

Sinbad and I were about to brace for impact, when it suddenly dove

under the shop, and it was headed towards a small canoe which a large man with long blue hair, with a spear who was SHIRTLESS! THAT MAN'S AN IDIOT! WHO'D BE SHIRTLESS IN THIS WEATHER ITS FREEZING! Oh and the was a smaller girl with blue hair with him.

In a blink of an eye, the sea creature was under them. I'm guess that's it's a whale shark or something. Then suddenly, with its tails the creature threw the tiny canoe in the air, causing the two people inside to fall out and into the freezing ocean.

"Sinbad, we have to do something! Those people will drown, if they don't freeze to death first!" I said to Sinbad.

But before Sinbad could reply, the man stood up on a floating patch of ice and yelled. "I'LL CAPTURE IT!" Then suddenly the creature rose up out of the water, and it was nooooo whale shark. I had no idea what it was. It looked like a some sort of sea dragon with a coral like horn on its head. Oy vey...this never happened in my world...I want to go home...

The man leaped up into the air and threw his spear at the sea creature. Direct hit! The creature let out a painful cry! Theeeeen the spear fell off...and the sea creature was fine...the dumb spear didn't even leave a mark...ooooooh boy, we're in big trouble now. The man fell into the ocean again but he swam up to the surface fast this time. The sea dragon was now headed towards the unconscious girl floating adrift on the canoe.

"SINBAD WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING AND NOW!" I yelled.

"Heh, don't worry I got it cover." Sinbad gave me a thumbs up.

"...uh Sinbad, why are you shirtless?" I asked. But Sinbad didn't have time to answer. Our board was now headed towards the sea dragon who looked scarier up close.

Sinbad pulled out his sword. "I'm over her, you monster!" Sinbad pointed his sword at the sky. His sword was soon covered with lighting. "Baal! Lend me your powers!" Lighting was soon coming down from the sky and was being absorbed by Sinbad's sword. His sword was like a lighting Rod.

"Lighting Strike!" Then with a mighty slash the lighting from the sword struck the sea dragon and finished it off. It was fried baby.

"Few! Well that was fun." Sinbad said. "It's f-freezing Sa-Sapphire!"

I rested my head on my hand. "Well what do you expect, we're in the north and you're not wearing a shirt." *sigh* why do I have to go through this?

It was now sunset and we managed to get the big sea dragon on the shore. I put the girl down on a sheet with a blanket, the man was sharpening his spear I think. Sinbad walked over him. He finally had something to cover his top part with.

"Whoa, I'd say that's a big catch." Sinbad said.

"Sure is. It's called the Abare Narwhal. They're usually found in the southern seas, but once a year, they head northwards to spawn." The man replied.

 _Yep, now I know I'm not in my world. Because I pretty sure I would be able to recognized that thing._

"That's amazing." Sinbad replied. "You were trying to take them down with just one harpoon?"

The man became sad. And Sinbad was curious why.

"Brother, did you finally get one?"

Sinbad and the man's attention turned to the girl who was now awake.

"Well..."

"You did it!" She cheered as she climbed onto of the narwhal thing with ease. "I always believed you were more than a swimmer! Way to go, brother! Amazing. Darn, I wish I saw that." Then she jumped down. "But why is it burnt?"

 _Ah oh..._

"Hey who are you two?" She pointed.

Sinbad took the young girl's hand. "Are you asking me? Call me Sinbad. A beautiful woman is beautiful anywhere in the world."

 _Oh boy, here we go._

"What?"

There was silent between us.

"Darn it." Sinbad muttered.

 _HA! looks like I'm not the only one immune to your charms Sinbad. Haha!_

I smiled at the girl. "Hi I'm Sapphire. What's your name?"

"Hi Sapphire! I'm Pipirika."

"Nice to meet you. Um, can I call you Pippi?"I asked.

"Sure!"

 _I wanted to call her Pippi because I couldn't pronounce her full name. Sheesh, can't any of these people have normal names._

"Hey, I didn't catch your name yet." Sinbad said to the man.

"Yeah..."

The man seems really sad about something.

"It's Hina. His name's Hina." Pippi said. "At 21, my brother still has his childhood name. But since her caught a Abare narwhal, he'll finally be granted his warrior name."

"I see." Sinbad nodded.

"You'll finally be recognized by "the one," too."

"The one?" I asked.

"She's fierce and elegant. Even I admire her, as a woman. She's the most beautiful woman in Imuchakk." Pippi explained.

"Really!" Sinbad paid full attention. It doesn't take much.

It was getting dark so we made a fire and cooked some of the meat from the narwhal. I knew I couldn't eat it, whether it was a fish (which I doubted) or not. So I just said I wasn't hurry and passed. While everyone else chowed down.

"Tell me more about Imuchakk." Sinbad asked.

"Let's see. Well, it's pure white." Pippi replied.

"Right, but I'm more curious about its ruler. What kind of King is he?" Sinbad explained.

"Our father is the patriarch."

"Really. That's great. The can you take Sapphire and I with you." Sinbad asked.

"What?" Pippi said.

"Yeah what?" I said.

"Look, Sinbad, outsiders aren't welcome in our community. They'll give you and Sapphire dirty looks." Hina explained.

Sinbad stood up. "Doesn't bother me. It's an unfamiliar country with unfamiliar people. I want to see it all, so I can change the world."

Hina and I were at awe at what Sinbad had said. But now, it was time for us to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I left to go look at the ocean.

A stranger in an unfamiliar world with unfamiliar people. No one know how that feels better then me. I wish I could feel as confident as Sinbad. Sinbad doesn't know how it feels to be alone, away from your family and friends. Away from the people you love, away from everything familiar to you. Away, from you love ones...

Tears started streaming down my face, then I fell on my knees. I missed them. I missed my mother, my father, Katerina, Cassidy, Veronica, their husbands, everyone! I *sniff* I missed my family.

I looked up at the starry sky. I wonder if my family is looking at same starry sky?

It was now morning and Hina and Pippi took us to there tribe. It looked like the Northern water tribe in the tv show "the avatar the last Airbender." Not to mention it was freezing.

"Pure white land. Big, strong people. Strangely built houses and, of course, beautiful women." Sinbad said. "AH-CHOO!" He sneezed.

"Bless you." I said.

"Imuchakk is a land of snow and ice." Pippi explained.

"Welcome home. My children."

A larger, older man with a coral like spear and a scar on his face came forwards to us. Then I looked at the people behind him. Why are all the man shirtless and all the people barefoot in a frozen tundra? All these people are crazy...

"Father!" Pippi ran up to him.

"We have returned." Hina said to his father.

"Yes."

Sinbad walked up to Hina and Pippi's father.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Sinbad, and this is my traveling partner Sapphire." He pointed to me.

"Uh hi there." I felt really intimidated but Pippi's father.

"We venture to all parts of the world."

The chief pointed his coral spear at Sinbad. "This is Imuchakk. Outsides are not welcome."

"But, father..." Pippi whined.

"Sinbad is my-"

"Dear son, you're finally one of us, a warrior. You have to responsibility to protect our people and land for all enemies. Don't not forget that." Then their father turned around and walked away from us.

"Of course." Hina bowed.

"Tonight is the Maharagan! Prepare for the feast!" The chief announced.

The whole tribe cheered.

Hina and Pippi gave us some "appropriate" clothing for this type of weather. Then we went to Hina and Pippi's house, they at least welcomed us. But I still had an uneasy feeling about us being here. Sinbad and I sat with Hina, Pippi and their father.

"What's Maharagan?" Sinbad asked.

"It's a traditional festival of Imuchakk." Pippi replied.

"It celebrates those who've achieved the rite of passage, and it's also when their warrior name is give." Hina explained. "It's also a ritual of gratitude to appreciate the blessing of the harvest."

"Since you took him down, you're officially a warrior tomorrow." Pippi said to her brother.

"I should tell you about the strange happenings that occurred while you were away." The chief said to Hina.

"Strange happenings?"

"An unfamiliar structure suddenly appeared at the northern waterfall. I'm selecting warriors to go investigate. Hina, if you can join them-"

"No!"

Sinbad got the chief's attention. "I advise you to stay away from it."

"What?" The chief questioned.

"That's a dungeon. Back at our home in Parthevia, we lost dozens of our people who attempted to capture it." Sinbad explained.

"I've heard of that before. The troops who were sent were totally annihilated, except for one boy who succeeded in the capture." Hina said.

There was a long pause before Sinbad spoke. "That was me."

"You can't be serious. I don't tolerate those who talk irresponsibility." The chief grabbed a spear.

I hid behind Sinbad as he pulled his sword out of its sheath. Sinbad's sword glowed brightly, everyone stares in awe.

"Is that your emblem as a capturer?" The chief asked.

"Indeed." Sinbad put his sword back in its sheath. "The djinn from that dungeon lives in here."

The chief gave Sinbad and me a bowl of soup. "In Imuchakk, be bestow the greatest honor to the braves. I hope you can forgive me rudeness."

Sinbad and I excepted the bowls of soup gratefully. I was a little nervous of what was in it so I pretended to eat it. Sinbad smile and me. "Thank for hiding behind me." He whispered.

"I hate you..." I whispered back.

"Don't worry Sapphire. I will always protect you." He smirked.

Boy I really wish I could cut that lady killer flirt down. But...my mother raised me better. *sigh*

"It's natural to be vigilant of outsiders. Especially when you're the patriarch who's responsible for the whole clan. So I ask you. Don't let anyone do near the dungeon." Sinbad asked the chief.

"Understood. I trust your world." The chief replied.

"Brother, have you told her about the good news yet?" Pippi asked Hina.

"No, I..."

"Now that you're an adult, you can go to her-"

"Quit it. I can't do that now."

"Brother? What's going on?"

"It's about to commence!"

"Hurry!"

We heard some other tribesmen outside. I guess it was now time to party. We all went outside.

"Tonight is the Maharagan. Let us celebrate the birth of a warrior and the harvest of the sea."

Everyone was having fun. The music was great the food was even better. Thoooooough I didn't know really if the food was any good, since I didn't eat anything. I'm gonna starve...

But besides all that, I did dance around with the other women and children, I had a blast! And from the look on Sinbad's face, he was enjoying himself too. And he was getting drunk. That boy's way to young to drink. *sigh* what am I gonna do with this boy.

"Hey, wanna dance."

I turned around and saw Sinbad whose face was almost as red as an apple. Yep, he's drunk alright.

"Are you sure you can even stand?" I asked.

"Sure! I'm not that drunk!" Sinbad scowled.

"Haha, alright then. Let's see you dance sailor." I spun around in circles around Sinbad. He was really excited now. We both danced together the entire party. He wouldn't let me dance with no one else. And if I tried to dance with another man, Sinbad immediately pulled me away. He didn't even dance with the other girls, which really surprised me.

When the party was over, we went back to Pippi's and Hina's place. Everyone was already fast asleep. I woke up and went to get a drink of water. When I was headed back o the room with me drink, I heard Sinbad say something.

"You're beautiful. You're so perfect." Sinbad said in his sleep.

 _I giggled. Even in his dreams he still flirts with ladies hehe._

"You're perfect, I want you Sa-Sa-"

 _Sa-Sa? Who the heck is he dreaming about?_ Then suddenly someone fell from the ceiling and Sinbad turn around and kicked him in the stomach.

I blinked. _Did Sinbad just do that on purpose?_

"Please. Please dance with me again." Sinbad muttered.

Nope. He's still asleep. Oy vey.

Sinbad shot up and grabbed his sword. The person threw something at him, but Sinbad caught it. "A kid?"

"Darn."

"You'll be punished for your mischief!" Sinbad said. "You've just interrupted me from a wonderful dream."

"Sinbad!" I called out to him.

"Stay back Sapphire! It's to dangerous!" Sinbad ordered.

But that gave the kid an opportunity to attack. He wrapped another string weapon around Sinbad's legs. Sinbad fell to the ground and the kid assassin sat on top of him pointing a metal triangle at Sinbad's throat.

"Sinbad!" I called out again.

"NO SAPPHIRE! STAY BACK!" Sinbad yelled out.

I wanted to help. I NEEDED to help. Sinbad was about to die and I couldn't do anything to help him.

"That's all you've got?" The kid killer assassin said. "I knew I could take you down alone. What are you smiling about?"

 _Wait what? Sinbad was smiling? Why? Dang it I can't see anything practically._ I was hiding outside of the door fame. I was watching all this from the hallway.

"Sucks for you." Then Sinbad's sword glowed bright and light came forth. It blinded me so I couldn't see what just happened. But when it cleared, I found the kid assassin was passed out.

"Sapphire are you alright?" Sinbad ran up to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little burn but nothing serious." I replied.

"Good I'm glad."

With all the commotion, Hina and Pippi came running and Sinbad told them what happened. They tied up the boy before he could wake up and attack is again. After several minutes the kid killer woke up and Sinbad,Pippi, and Hina were ready to interrogate him. And in the bright light, the kid killer looked like a mummy who didn't wrap his upped face.

"So...who the heck are you? Were you sent by Parthevia?" Sinbad questioned.

"You bastard." Hina sneered.

 _Language._

"I can't believe kids like you are becoming assassins now." Sinbad kneeled down to meet the boy's eye level.

The boy turned away.

"What's with the attitude? At such a young age, I don't know where you came from, but your parents would be disappointed."

"Shut up." The boy said.

"What's wrong with you? How can you speak like that to your elders?"

"Sinbad. You gotta be more strict with him. He's an assassin, after all." Hina explained.

"I know that. That's why I'm disciplining him on his speech." Sinbad said.

"What? But it's not about discipline." Hina countered.

 _You know, I've seen movie parts like this. When someone catches a killer or an assassin like this, the killer tied usually is cutting his ropes around his wrists. I wonder if that boy is going that now?_

"These types require discipline in the basic of basics." Sinbad said to Hina. "Understood." He pointed to the boy. "That kind of attitude is what gets you into trouble, like assassination. Don't you feel like you're disgracing your parents?"

The boy's eyes narrowed. "I told you to shut up!" He yelled. "My parents are long gone! I murdered them when I was six!"

 _What! He murdered his parents when he was six! How does one his age even this about that! All I thought about at that age was playing outside! Yikes this kid is scary._

All Sinbad was just stare at the boy, all calm, cool, and collected. Sinbad didn't even move an inch.

"What? Scared of me now?" The boy yelled.

*SLAP* Silence. Sinbad had just slapped the boy right on the cheek. "Don't boast about that. Poor kid."

Sinbad stared at the boy. "How pitiful."

"Don't look at me like that." The boy muttered. "You're just a kid yourself, so shut up!" Then he got a sharp blade and cut Sinbad on the face. And his bids were cut off.

 _Yep I was right..._

"Sinbad!"

"Take that!" A can exploded and there was fog all over the room. Sinbad ran over to me and cover me with his body.

"Don't come near me." We heard the boy say. "You don't understand."

Sinbad stood up and looked around. The boy was gone. We looked out the window and saw three figures vanish into the night.

"What did they come from?" Hina asked.

"Sinbad are you alright?" I asked him.

"It's nothing serious." He wiped the blood with his arms. "We gotta prepare for the ritual now."

"But wait, who were those guys?" Hina asked Sinbad.

"They must be from the Parthevia Army. They were sent to capture me." Sinbad explained.

"What! Why?" I asked.

"That means you're a wanted man!"

"I betrayed the country, and I did a lot of other things." Sinbad explained.

 _Now he tells me..._

"Aren't you scared?" Hina asked. "You can never return home and you'll be targeted by assassins all your life."

"I decided to follow my destiny." Sinbad walked over to his sword and picks it up and shows it to us. I'll over come every obstacle that comes my way.

The look in his eyes is hard to explain. All I can say is that it's filled with fierce determination, but it strike fear in the hearts that look into them. I can't help but be in awe and fear at the same time as I look into those golden eyes of his.

"The sun's about to rise." We heard someone yell.

"Brother, it's almost time."

"Can I meet you there? I need a minute to calm down before I go."

"Alright. But make it quick, okay?" Then Pippi, Sinbad, and I walked off.

"See you later." Sinbad said.

I was cleaning up so this for the ritual when Pippi came running screaming my name.

"Sapphire! SAPPHIRE!"

"Pippi calm down what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's-It's my brother. He's-He's gone to the dungeon." Pippi cried.

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Here." Pippi handed my a letter.

I read the letter quickly. Hina had gone down to the dungeon in order to become a real warrior. Oh boy, this is not good, this is not good at all. "Ok Pippi stay here I'll go get Sinbad."

"Do you really think Sinbad can safe him?" Pippi asked.

"Pippi, if anyone can safe your brother, it's Sinbad." I told her. Then I ran off to get Sinbad before Hina gets himself hurt-or worse...

I found Sinbad warming up by a fire. "Sinbad! Sinbad!"

Sinbad immediately saw me and ran towards me. "Sapphire what wrong?"

I was having a déjà vu moment. "Sinbad please listen. Hina, he-he has gone to the dungeon in order for him to become a real warrior." I panted.

Sinbad's eyes widened with horror.

"Sinbad what's gonna happen to Hina in that dungeon?" I asked.

"The dungeon kill all, except those who are worthy to be a King's candidate." Sinbad pulled down his hood. "Tens of thousands of men lost their lives because of their ambitions."

"Then-Then...Hina...will..."

Sinbad walked passed me. "Don't worry, I won't let Hina die."

"But...what about you?" I walked as Sinbad continued walked. "There's no guarantee that you yourself will be able to come back alive Sinbad."

Sinbad stopped in his tracks. "I just know." Sinbad turned around half way and look at me dead in the eyes. "That I...won't die."

When I saw that look in his eyes, I was frightened. It was the saw look he gave me when he asked me to join him. That look he gave me, frightened me. Instead of the intense stare he gave the kid assassin, he gave me a empty glare, but it was a look that would stop anyone in their tracks. It made some one feel intimidated, and frightened. Just like it made me...

Sinbad turn around and continued headed towards the dungeon. My heart sank deeper as Sinbad walked farther and farther away. I couldn't help but worry about Hina and Sinbad, it was in my nature to worry about my friends. I went back to the chief's house, because worrying out here freezing wouldn't do much. I started a fire to keep me warm wish that I could help Sinbad bring Hina back.

 ** _"You know, you're worrying over nothing."_**

I turned around, but, no one was there. _That's odd? I was so sure I heard someone?_

 ** _"Sinbad is a very special person. He is destined for great things."_**

There it is again. But no one's there. What is this place haunted now? "Where-where are you?"

 _ **"Just look behind you."**_

I turned around and saw a small cat-like creature sitting on a chest. I got up and walked closer to it. It was about two feet long (including tail). It's entire body was covered in white fur. It has what appear to be four ears; two that resemble an average cat, pointed and up, while the other two appear as long tassel-like appendages that split into three sections at their tip. The tassels fade from white to pink and have three red dots horizontally before the splits. they also bear a pair of floating golden rings. It's face had two beady pink eyes with dark maroon irises and a tiny, omega-shaped "cat mouth".

On it's back was an egg-shaped red oval. It had four floating golden bracelets on each leg, and there was a long pink ribbon floating just below the head.

"Who-who are you?" I asked.

 _ **"I am Ryubebe."**_

"H-Hey, your mouth didn't move but-but I heard you speak." I stuttered.

 ** _"That's because I'm speaking to you telepathically. That is one of my abilities."_**

"Re-Really?"

 ** _"Yes."_**

"So, what do you want?"

 ** _"Well, you're worried about Sinbad and Hina correct?"_**

"Yes."

 ** _"Well, there's nothing to worry about. Sinbad is a ''miracle child" for he was born with great power, and he is destined to become King, and Hina is destined to help Sinbad achieve that. As are the four other people inside that dungeon."_**

"Wait a second. Who else is in there?"

 ** _"A commander from the Parthevia empire, who Sinbad named Drakon, and the three assassins who tried to kill him. Ja'far, Mahad, and Vittel. This four people, along with Hina will help Sinbad along with his dream to unite the world and become King. That is Sinbad's destiny, and that is theres."_**

"Wait so Sinbad enlists the help of the people who just tired to kill him."

 ** _"Correct. He also gains some more power allies in the future as well."_**

"Ok so if Sinbad is a "miracle child" because he was born with great power and his life is already planned out, then what's my role in all this?"

Ryubebe was silent for a moment. ** _"Tell me Sapphire, do you remember the voice that called out to you in your world?"_**

"Yes I remember. It was a woman's voice, I think?"

 ** _"Correct. That voice was my master calling out to you. She needs your help."_**

"My help? Why?"

 ** _"My master doesn't know yet, all she knows is that a great evil is coming. So she enlisted the help of three girls from another world. One of them is you."_**

"Wait so there two other girls from my world here?"

 ** _"Yes. My master brought the three of you here at the same time. She planned to transport your three here together, but something went wrong and you three got scattered."_**

"I see..."

 ** _"You three were suppose to transported to my master but ended up in different regions. You weren't even suppose to meet anyone here in this world, for it might alter the balance of karmic destiny. But since you did, and you managed to meet and impact someone who has a very important role, we don't want to take you away for we don't know how it will affect things now."_**

"Ok, sooooo, what do you want me to do?"

 ** _"Well, your job now is to find the other two girls and make sure you three remain vigilant. Because we don't know what unseen forces lurk the beneath the surface."_**

"Ok."

 ** _"Tell me, do you still have that mirror necklace you found in your world?"_**

"Ye-Yes, I have it right here." I pulled it up from under my shirt. It was still around my neck.

 ** _"Ah yes, very good. My master will be pleased. Sapphire, this necklace is special. This is the key to your magical powers."_**

"Magical powers? What magical powers?"

"There back! The chief and his son are back!"

"They have returned! With all their lives spared and with so much treasure!"

I heard the tribesmen cheering that Sinbad and the others have returned. That was fast.

 ** _"Sapphire there's no time to explain. Apparently the time loop I created wasn't long enough."_**

"Huh what do you mean?"

 ** _"There's no time for that now. Please Sapphire, do not tell anyone about our encounter, and that you're from a different world."_** Ryubebe turned around but stopped to look at me before he left. **_"Remember Sapphire, you're job is to find the two other girls from your world. That is your mission, and be wary, there are still the unseen forced at work here. Do not forget."_** Then, Ryubebe vanished as quickly as he appeared.

The door flew opened and Pippi can charging in. "Sapphire! My brother and Sinbad are back!"

"Re-Really, oh I'm so relieved." I followed Pippi outside where Hina was being promoted to a warrior.

I found Sinbad staring happily at this. When he turned around to face me, his eyes lit up even more.

"I'm glad your alright Sinbad. You had me really worried." I said.

Sinbad smiled. "I told you I would be fine. But, thank you for worrying about me."

I saw Sinbad's face turn pinkish red. _Wait? It's he blushing?_

"As you are now a noble Imuchakk warrior, I grant you your symbol and your sacred name. Come forward, warrior."

We watched at Hina stepped forward to his father. His father handed Hina a coral spear.

"The fangs and horns of an Abare Narwhal prove your status as a warrior. The deep blue turban represents the clear stream of then ocean. That pattern is the shaped of an Imuchakk's soul. Warrior, your name is Hinahoho."

Everyone cheered!

"This new name means "as noble as the great ocean." Go forth faithful warrior." The chief finished.

"I will!"

And with that everyone celebrated! Sinbad introduced me to Ja'far, Mahad, and Vittel. I welcome them to our group with opened arms. Some of the other warriors were pouring drinks for Mahad and Vittel. While Sinbad gave Ja'far a drink, I think was a too young to drink that stuff. Some of the women offered me some but I said no. But these women don't take no for an answer, they chased me around the whole tribe trying to get me to drink. Buuuuuuut they failed.

The next day Sinbad, Hinahoho, and I went to Imuchakk's capital. And the chief was reeeeeeally scary looking. We three were joined by a beautiful, tall, robust young woman who had two long thick brains who was the chief's daughter. When we walked inside the throne room we four got on one knee and folded our hand and bowed before the chieftain. His big one eye really creeped me out. I felt really small compare to Hinahoho and the chief's daughter. And even she was barefoot.

"Chief Rametoto. I, the warrior Hinahoho, am grateful for your presence." Hinahoho stood up. "We're here to ask for your permission. Will you allow us, Hinahoho and Rurumu, to get married and leave the Imuchakk clan?"

"Answer this question, Warrior Hinahoho. What are you able to provide for my daughter? Money? Power? Status?" The man with the long, braided blue beard with the big eye asked. "My daughter has been cultured and trained to be a robust warrior. She has everything you can think of. So, what can you provide for a person like her?"

The room was silent as Hinahoho thought carefully on how he was going to answer the question.

"At the moment, I'm unable to provide her with anything." Hinahoho responded.

"Bastard! Who, in his right mind, would dare insult the chief?!" Then the chief grabbed his large coral spear and attacked Hinahoho, but, his spear when pasted Hinahoho's head. Nobody moved a muscle, not me, not Sinbad, not Rurumu, and not Hinahoho.

"I'm unable to provide her with anything in my current state. But we both can work together to make our dreams come true." Hinahoho looked and smiled at Sinbad. "That is my master's dream!"

Sinbad smiled in response. And due to this conversation, Sinbad officially formed a monopoly agreement with the Imuchakk. And we were off again with our new friends to lands unknown. To fulfill Sinbad's dream to become king and to untie the well set sail for this new land we were headed for next I heard Ryubebe's voice in my head.

 ** _"Remember Sapphire, you must find the other two girls and defeat this unknown enemy. That is the only way for you to return home. Your destiny is somehow tied to Sinbad's destiny. Try not to get to close to Sinbad and the others, because once your job here is done, you will return home, and never see them or this world again."_**


	4. Spice and Sinbad

**Author's note: ok everyone here s chapter three! I want to once again thank my readers and reviewers and also the people who are following and favoriting my story. I don't own Tír na nÓg and Aaja Nachle title song. Thank you once again and I hope all of you enjoy chapter 3! Please keep reviewing! Thank you and Goodbye and Goodnight!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Spice and Sinbad**

"It's a great pleasure to meet you. My name is Ja'far, a merchant. It would be an honor if you could stock our products your at you lovely store...what the heck am I saying?" Ja'far slammed his fists on the table. "I've had enough, old hag!"

"Old hag?...RURUMU CHOP!" Rurumu chopped Ja'far with her hand.

"OW!" Ja'far had three bumps on top of his head. And he was also bleeding. I think this it what they call "child abuse" but apparently that doesn't apply here ooooor in this case.

"How many times do aI have to remind you?" Rurumu reminded. "When you address a mature lady call them "Miss" or "Madam."

Sinbad was stricken with fear by Rurumu, in fact they all were. Rurumu was only nice to me because, one, I was a young girl and two, I knew had to politely act. So she and I were in good terms, and I'm glad. I don't think I would be able to live through a "Rurumu chop." Sinbad changed his outfit to match his new merchant life. I have to admit, it's interesting.

"We're part of Imuchakk's official merchant ship crew led by Sinbad. Our every conduct will help build a strong, reliable relationship." Rurumu explained.

"You tell them!" Hinahoho said. He muttered something else but I couldn't make it out. I was busy getting the food ready for lunch. But I'll tell you this, Rurumu was how you say, "cracking the whip" on Sinbad and Ja'far. I think that's how it goes. I watched their tired, scared faces as Rurumu drilled them on the basics. Rurumu taught them general education, culture, geography, mathematics, posture, and the other good stuff.

"Hey! How come Sapphire do eat have to do this stuff?! Ja'far asked.

"Simple. I already drilled her on this, and she was perfect." Rurumu answered. "She knew everything, from general education to mathematics. So because of that, she doesn't have to do this."

Sinbad glared at me and Ja'far looked at me while grinding his teeth. I, just smile. Sinbad and Ja'far ceased their attacks on me.

Smile. Even if you're facing an enemy, people can't attack others with a smile.

When Rurumu was done with Sinbad and Ja'far, they both passed out.

"Hanging in there guys?" Hinahoho asked.

"Chief! No. Mr. Ja'far, you got this!" Vittel said. Mahad nodded.

"My brain is about to explode..." Ja'far muttered.

"Everyone! It's lunch time!" I said as Rurumu and I brought out the food.

We gave the men the food and don't ask me what we made because I don't have the slightest idea on what it was. But, the men seemed to enjoy it, so it was all good. When lunch time was over, Sinbad and Ja'far got back to their studies. I help with the problems that were hard for them and we had Rurumu to grade them. I have to admit, being a college graduate in a thirteen or fourteen year old body, had its rewards. For one, I didn't have to worry about suffering at the hands of a ticked of Rurumu...

Several days and nights pasted. Sinbad and Ja'far have learned a lot, but they still had aways to go. Especially if they want to reach my level of intelligence. The boys slept in one room, while Rurumu and I slept in another. And if anyone of the boys came into our room (especially Sinbad) they would get the "Rurumu chop" big time. Buuuuuut I have tell you something. Sinbad did try to take a peek in my room. Sadly, he succeeded, buuuuut at least all he saw was me in a nightgown and I was combing my hair. What was embarrassing was, that he heard me humming a song that I remembered. I found out he was there when a wave hit the ship, and I turned around to the window, and I saw the end of a violet colored ponytail. I knew immediately that Sinbad was watching me this whole time. I could feel a blush on my face, I decided not to tell Rurumu, because I think she would kill him, and I did not what that on my conscience. So I let it slide...for now.

After several days of waiting, and Sinbad peeking threw my window, we finally arrived at the Reim Empire.

We docked at a port and we all boarded off.

"No time to waste! Let's get to business!" Sinbad said.

So we set up a shop and put up our stuff.

"Come and see for yourself. Direct imports from Imuchakk!" The boys said.

I went out to see the competition, and to get some more products for our store. Selling unfamiliar goods in a different land would be a rough start. The people would be considered and suspicious at first for the things we're selling are unfamiliar to them. So, if I get somethings that are from here and sell them in our shop, then we can gradually push people into buying our products from Imuchakk. I went to a store that was selling some products from the Far East. I could tell they were just leaving, and not coming back. Heh, easy prey.

"Um, excuse me sir."

I got the owner's attention. "Yes young lady, how can I help you?"

"Um, can I please buy some of your products?" I asked.

"Why certainly. You can have anything you want. We're leaving, and we don't have enough room for all this stuff. So take what you need. It's on the house." The man smiled.

"Really! Thank you sir!"

I looked at the products that these people were selling. They had wool, clothing, armor, fruits and some jewelry. All valuable products, but if they had some much of them, selling them would be hard. So I crossed those off me list. Then, from the corner of my eye I saw some barrels, I went over to the barrels. There probably filled with with be or some sort of fruit. But when I opened one, I was surprised. It was filled with spices, each and everyone of the barrels were filled with spices!

"I'll take all these barrels!"

"Uh are you sure? That's an unusual item." The man said.

"Well I think it's perfect."

"Alrighty then, I'll give you all fifth teen barrels."

So I took all fifth teen barrels and watched the men who gave them to me sail off.

 **"That's quite usual. I mean, I thought that you would go for the armor or clothes."**

I turned around and saw a familiar cat-like creature behind me.

"Ryubebe." I smiled. "It's good to see you again. Tell me, how are you?"

Ryubebe jumped on my shoulder and hung around my shoulders with his tail curled around my neck like a scarf. **"Nothing much, I just came to see how your progress with finding the two other girls was going. Any luck?"**

I let out a sigh. "I just arrived here this morning. And Sinbad had just set up shop so I haven't had anytime to look yet."

 **"I see, but remember, finding the two other girls are your top priority. You can worry about Sinbad and his shop later."**

"Ryubebe, how will I recognize them when I find them?" I asked and I fed Ryubebe a bread piece.

 **"Well, your necklace will be attracted to their summoning jewelry."**

"Summoning jewelry?"

 **"Yes. Your summoning jewelry is your necklace, called the summoning necklace. The other two would either have the summoning ring or the summoning bracelet. These three jewelry are the three summoning jewelry. They hold all your powers and abilities, and when you find the other two girls, you'll be able to contact them from anywhere. No matter the distance."**

"Wow that's incredible!"

 **"Yes it is. So, when you're near the summoning ring or bracelet, your necklace with glow and it'll lead you to them."**

"Sweet, that'll help a lot."

 **"Yes I know. My master made them."**

"Will I ever meet you master?"

 **"In due time. But tell me Sapphire, why did you buy these barrels filled with spice?"**

"Well, armor and clothes would be good, but fashion always changes and people won't want old fashions. But with spices, many people want them and it is something that is used a lot and it never changes. So, it is a product that would be quite useful."

 **"Wow I'm impressed. Humans are an interesting species. I find them fascinating. In this world you need money to get by, so humans do whatever they can to obtain it. Some humans do it the honest way, others steal to survive. And these merchants are very interesting. The world revolves around money. Money is moved by merchants. Merchants stand in the for front of the world. They have a great grasp on society which helps them make astute forecasts. It wouldn't be an exaggeration if I said that merchants moved the world. And Sinbad and his friends get to compete with people of that caliber. I very intrigued on how all of this turns out. Ah, yes, humans indeed are a very fascinating species."**

"I'm so glad we "fascinate" you so much."

 **"Hmmm, thank you. Oh, well here's where I get off."** Ryubebe jumped of my shoulders. **"Thank you so much for the ride and food Sapphire. It was also fun talking to you. Well I'll be off now, see you soon Sapphire, and remember, don't tell anyone about me, my master, or that your from another world."**

"I won't."

 **"Good. Well then, I'm off."** And Ryubebe vanished once again.

I found Sinbad and the gang celebrating something. Then I found a giant bag filled with silver coins. "Hey guys. Where all our stuff?"

"We sold it." Vittel said.

"Sold it! All of it?!"

"Yes. Some man came and bought all out products!" Ja'far cheered.

"Tell me you didn't..." I sighed.

"We did! We sold it all!" Hinahoho said.

 _Oy vey...I'm surrounded by idiots. Sinbad, I expected better from you._

They told me that some Reim soldiers said that all commercial transactions have to go through the Reim Merchant Union. And that companies approved but the union are aloud to do business here. When the soldiers left thats when a man in a blue cape with a hood showed up and bought all our products. *sigh* these guys were in such a rush to sell our stuff, they didn't stop and think. Night time came and I was still upset that the boys sold all our stuff. But at least we still got some profit. We all went for a walk, then something caught our eyes. *sigh* I knew this was going to happen. It was a stand selling our products. The products that these idiots sold before I had a chance to do anything.

"What's going on? These are our products."

"The prices are five times, no, ten times higher!"

"We've been deceived!"

"He took advantage of us."

"The guy who you sold all our stuff to, makes his money by reselling." I explained.

Everyone look at me with their mouths wide opened.

"From what you told me, he must target non-Union merchants...just like us." I finished.

After we found out about this, I had to break the bad news to Rurumu.

"I see." Rurumu murmured.

"It's unfair." Ja'far whined.

"What was our total loss?" Hinahoho asked.

"I don't know?" Sinbad replied. Then he crumbed up the paper he was holding. "But in the end, we need to join the union to do business in Reim. We can't argue about the resale."

"You're right." Vittel agreed. "I underestimated how business works."

"It's true. This is the reality of business." I added.

"We're still total amateurs at this." Hinahoho said.

"What are you saying?" Sinbad tosses the ball of paper up in the air. "That's the fun of it!" Sinbad eyes lite up.

"But we were just deceived!" Ja'far said.

"Don't you get it? That's why it's fun." Sinbad replied. "I respect merchants. Don't you think they're the shrewdest of them all? And we get to compete with these people. It's nothing short of mind-blowing!"

"Jeez, you got me again." Hinahoho sighed.

 _Sinbad, you are the weirdest and most strangest person I have ever met._

"If our leader say so, it's our duty to follow him."

Everyone one, except Sinbad and I got on the ship. I decided to stay with Sinbad because, I don't want him to do anything stupid again.

"Sinbad, Sapphire, are you two sure about this?" Hinahoho asked.

"Yup." Sinbad replied. "Head back to Imuchakk at once and return with new goods."

"By the time you guys return, I hope that I can settle things with the union." I added.

"Got it. We're counting on you two." Hinahoho said.

Then Sinbad and I watched as the Imuchakk ship sailed off. I really do hope I can settle things with the union, I'm pretty much the only hope these people got, since I'm the one with the most experience.

"Grrrrrrrr."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Um, first, we got to take care of my stomach." Sinbad said.

"Oy!"

Sinbad and I walked into the market. He flipped a bronze coin. Looks like that's all he's got.

"Here." I offered.

Sinbad looked and saw me holding up a small bag filled with silver coins.

"Where did you get this?!" Sinbad asked, with his mouth hung wide open.

"I've been saving this all this time." I lied. I actually got it by selling some of the spices I got from those other merchants.

"Sapphire you're a life saver!" Sinbad hugged me.

"Sinbad-to-tight!" I panted.

Sinbad dropped his bronze coin and it rolled on until a man with a blue hooded cape picked it up.

The man looked at us, and Sinbad immediately let me go and locked eyes with the man.

"What's the matter?" The man asked. "Doesn't this belong to you?"

The man looked at Sinbad with a shocked expression.

Sinbad smiled. "Would you like to join my and my friend for dinner?"

So the man joined us for dinner. It was interesting I'll give you that, but fun nonetheless. We sat down at a table and ordered some drinks and food. At least this place has stuff I could eat.

"My name is Harun." The man said. "I'm a trader from Balbadd."

"Balbadd? That's the largest economy next to Reim." Sinbad said.

"If you're a merchant, it's worth a visit. It's a very active city."

"Yes. I'll look you up when I'm in town."

"You do know, right? In selling your goods at a higher price."

"Yes. That was due to our lack of knowledge and experience. In other words, I lost the trade battle with you, Harun." Sinbad explained.

"So that way you approached me to learn about the ins and outs?" Harun asked.

"Indeed, that's correct." Sinbad answered.

"Your composed greed tells me you're fit to be a merchant. So I shall teach you.

 _I'm glad Sinbad has someone to teach him the ins and outs of business. If I tell him all I know, this would draw suspicion towards me. And like Ryubebe said, I have to keep my world and who I really am a secret. But, I am also interested in how things work here in this world._

"Reim has never seen goods from Imuchakk before. You had the most lucrative product but missed the timing to sell at the highest price and let another merchant decided on its standard market value. Think of this incident as the greatest loss you can ever imagine."

Suddenly I saw yellow butterflies flying all over the place. I couldn't tell, whether it was coming from Sinbad or Harun. But they vanished as suddenly as they appeared.

"So will you tell me how did the great man Rametoto to approve of this? I've been curious ever since you made your grand entrance at this port. I've been to Imuchakk many times to ask for approval but was always turned down. So why did they allow an inexperienced boy and girl to handle their goods?"

"No matter how ignorant I maybe I can't reveal my business secrets." Sinbad smiled.

I once again found yellow butterflies emanating from Sinbad. _Sinbad, just who are you?_

"I need to acquire a deeper understanding of this country. In exchange for that, I'll reveal everything to you. Yes, only it we can be comrades who support and share each other's knowledge." Sinbad calmly said with a smile.

Harun banged his fist on the table. "You're telling me to become your comrade? A comrade with a child like you? You're selling me short on that one. But, I'll give you an ear."

Sinbad waved his hand and put it in front of Harun's wine mug. "Please." A strange blue sign appeared.

Harun was shocked at what he saw, and so was I. Harun's wine froze! That's not something you see everyday!

"The wine...froze?!" Harun said.

I tapped the ice. "Oh sweet mother of all things pure and innocent it is frozen!"

"That's the power of the ice Djinn, Valefor. It's an ability only Dungeon Capturers can acquire." Sinbad explained.

"You're a Dungeon Capturer?!" Harun said.

"Yes." Sinbad answered then he pointed to me. "And this lovely lady, is Sapphire. My lovely companion."

I hated how he looked at me when he said that and I hated his tone when he called me lovely. I hated that look in his eyes when he call me lovely, and I hated his smile to.

"My name is Sapphire, Harun. Like Sinbad said, I am considered his traveling companion." I said.

"Well, I'm intensely curious about your story." Harun said.

Sinbad told Harun his adventures of what had happened since Sinbad and I first met.

"A battle facing a great dragon and a treasure vault of a historic ruin. Your stories are more interesting than a court poet's!" Harun explained.

"Court poet?" Sinbad and I asked.

"Taking on adventures and exploring this cast world. You're living a dream, I'm in awe. But I still can't figure out, what you're going to do with powers you obtained." Harun said. Harun also looked drunk.

Sinbad was quiet, when I looked at him, Sinbad's expression was somewhat...dark.

"I'm going to revolutionize this world." Sinbad answered.

"Revolutionize?"

Sinbad put his hand on my shoulder. "Our home country, Parthevia exploits their citizens and is headed to self-destruction. I have a strong desire to to save the people. But it can't be done by myself. I knew I needed to ovation greater power. I need to create a country that moves the world. I'm going to become king."

When I looked at Sinbad, I didn't see any yellow butterflies emanating from him. His expression was dark, the look is his eyes was dangerous...it scared me. As I let what Sinbad said sink into my heart, I started to wonder how dark his ambitions might be. Was it safe for me to travel with him? What sort of things was Sinbad going to do to accomplish his goals? Many people was Sinbad going to hurt? Just who is Sinbad?

"King?!" Harun said. "Sure, a king may have power, but it's more of a burden. It's impossible to cater to the needs of the world and people..." Harun stood up. "Sinbad. Your story is intriguing but still immature. In order to join Reim's merchant Union you need recommendation letter from a union merchant and 1000 gold coins as an admission fee. It's out of reach for most commoners. Bye if your motivations are genuine, and you truly want to revolutionize this world, make it happen. I'm heading to Remano tomorrow for business. I'll be back in a month. Prove yourself by raising 1000 gold coins by then. Depending on the outcome, I'll write you a recommendation letter to the union."

Then Harun left and I was going to pay for our food, but it was already paid for. Expect our room. Harun paid for one room. Not two, and I wasn't going to aloud that. So I paid for our rooms. Yes that right ROOMS, there is no way in heaven or hell in sleeping in the same room with Sinbad. Sinbad slept in one room and I slept next door.

I laid down on the bed, and thought how in heaven's name are we going to raise 1000 in one month. Hmmm.

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Sinbad."

"Ok come in."

Sinbad opened the door, and came in.

"Sapphire, I know how we can raise 1000 gold coins." He smile.

-One month later-

"Hurry up or we'll miss it!" A little girl said and another girl followed.

There was a small wooden stage with many people surrounding it. The people were really excited at what they were about to see. Men, women and children gathered around the stage.

"Quiet!" Someone ordered. "It's about to start!"

Everyone was quiet as the curtains opened and a girl with eyes as blue as sapphires, with long brown hair, wearing a pure silk choli and added light blue thread work, light blue sequins, and best of all our swarvoski crystals. It even had beautiful hanging pearls at the bottom of the choli (Top). It had blue sequins, and swarvoski crystals on the skirt to make the outfit sparkle with pride. Leaving a dupatta(scarf) with swarvoski crystals to enhance the beauty of the lehenga. The girl walk out onto the stage so that the people could see her. And yes, that girl, was me.

Music started to played and the show was about to begin! I danced around barefoot for that's how I danced. I was part Indian, and dancing was in my blood. And so was singing. While Sinbad earned money telling his stories, I earned money by singing and dancing.

"Sing sing!" The people cheered.

And so I did.

Hen I was down, I bowed. And everyone cheered! People were throwing money and I had a sack to collect it all. I dance and sing everyday to earn money, Sinbad and I are earned a lot, but it's no where near 1000 gold coins.

"SAPPHIRE! SAPPHIRE!"

I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Sinbad running towards me. Harun was behind him and Sinbad was caring a large bag. I ran down off the stage and Sinbad told me what had happened. Harun was really Rashid the 22nd King of Balbadd and he gave Sinbad a large bag of gold coins. I was thrilled that it all worked out. Though I was sad to stop dancing and singing.

It was now nighttime and Harun, I mean Rashid took us to the same place we are together a month ago. There he gave Sinbad the letter of recommendation.

"I'm grateful beyond words. I was approved to join the union. Now I'm able to do business in Napolia. I'm eager to see the new goods arrive from Imuchakk." Sinbad thanked Rashid.

"Sinbad, why don't we organize a theater performance?" Rashid asked.

"Excuse me?! But, mentor, I was only performing to raise funds for the union admission fee. I don't need to do that anymore." Sinbad answered.

"You're quite mature for your age, but still an amateur merchant. You joined the union, but you still haven't set up a shop."

Sinbad just realized that Rashid was right.

"How about a warehouse to store your inventory and a carriage to transport goods? You must advertise your new shop, too." Rashid said.

 _Boy, Rashid is just chewing Sinbad up. *sigh* I think I must take over now._ "Rashid is right Sinbad. You must work very hard to build a strong foundation now."

"Sapphire is right. In Reim, as you know, there's a policy to sponsor various amusement for its citizens. The gladiators at the Colosseum, gambling houses, bath houses and theater. The gladiators and the theater attract the most citizens."

"Gladiators and theater?"

Gladiators and a Colosseum huh? Reim really is like Ancient Rome.

"I advise against becoming a gladiator. It's a severe spectacle where you're forced to fight, at times, even beasts. Presently, your body is the o it asset you posses. You can't afford to expose yourself to danger." Rashid explained.

"Yes." Sinbad agreed.

There was a silent staring math between Rashid and Sinbad. The look in their eyes was scary. But, Rashid was right, if Sinbad joined the theater, it could advertise our shop and our business could flourish.

"Your adventure stories are solid performances Sinbad. It would be the talk of the town of you performed it in a theater. I believe this is the best thing to do for your business to flourish. I said. "What do you think?"

"I'll do it!" Sinbad agreed. He got up and ran out the door. "I'll start preparing for it now." Then he was gone. "I owe you both a lot!"

"And Sapphire, your dancing and singing is wonderful. I think you'll make a fine opening act." Rashid offered.

I thought about it. Think how fun it would be to sing and dance on a stage again. "Alright I'll do it." And I went to go get ready.

At the Colosseum I stood on the stage alone. In the same outfit I wore before. Everyone cheered when they saw me, they must have recognized me from my past performances. For my song and dance I decided to do Celtic this time.

The music started and I got into position. When I was time I started dancing then singing.

Everyone cheered for my performance! They all love it. Then, it suddenly started snowing.

"Welcome to the world of action-packed adventure!"

Everyone stare in shock and in horror on how Sinbad got on top of the Theater. I too was curious.

"How did he get up there?!

Sinbad pulled up his sword and held it up high. Lighting came forth and electrocuted the sky, then the sky glittered and sparkled with glitters falling down. It was a beautiful sight, something I will never forget."

"Tonight you all will hear the adventure stories of a boy named Sinbad!" I shouted. "Enjoy the show to you heart's content!"

Everyone cheered and the show was a success. Many days, weeks, and months went by, and we had sold out performances. People would come from miles around to hear the stories of Sinbad. This is how...everyone in town came to know who he was.

Sinbad and I were riding in Rashid's carriage right after a performance. Sinbad and I were both exhausted.

"It was a great success." Rashid said.

"Yes. Again, it's thanks to you for suggesting the idea to me." Sinbad answered. "But it was unfortunate for the many people who weren't able to enter the theater. I would like to find a solution for that."

 _Sinbad, you're a poor excuse for a merchant._ I smiled.

"You are a shameless businessman." Rashid stated.

"Do you think so?" Sinbad asked.

The two of them similes at each other.

Sinbad and I looked outside. I was in awe when I saw the Colosseum. I wonder if this is what the Roman Colosseum looked like back in its glory days.

"What's that?" Sinbad asked.

"Is it your first time seeing it?" Rashid asked. "That's the Colosseum."

It was another day and another crowd of people. It was the first time a theater performance was held in the Colosseum. I had just finished my song and dance routine, now it was Sinbad's turn to take over. I walked off the stage to sit down and rest my feet and voiced.

 **"From selling spices to dancing and singing, my, what sort of path is Sinbad leading you down."**

A soft fluffy cat-like creature leaped onto my lap. It was Ryubebe.

"It's good to see you again Ryubebe. How are you?" I asked while scratching behind his ears.

 **"Nothing much, just checking up on your progress report. I've been watching all your performances, and I must say I'm impressed. Your an spectacular singer and a divine dancer."**

"Why thank you Ryubebe. That is very nice of you to say."

 **"But now, you have some problems."**

"Like what?"

 **"Ja'far is in trouble. He is fighting a dangerous beast."**

"Huh?!"

 **"Remember when I talk to you I make a time loop. So time speeds up a little faster then normal. So I suggest you hurry."**

I rush to go find Ja'far, hoping that I'll be able to reach Ja'far before anything bad happens to him.

When I got to Ja'far, Sinbad was already there. Right next to a unconscious Ja'far.

"Sinbad is Ja'far ok?" I asked.

"Yes he's fine. He's now starting to wake up." Sinbad answered. "Are you okay, Ja'far?"

Ja'far opened his eyes. "Huh? Sin? Sapphire?" Ja'far gasped and stood up. "Where's Kikiriku?! Ouch..."

"The baby's safe. He's with Vittel and Mahado. He's fine." Sinbad replied.

"I'm glad."

"I'm relieve that your not hurt Ja'far." I said.

"I was attacked by a monster and lighting shot out of this." Ja'far touched his triangle daggers. It was glowing.

"Lighting?" Sinbad said. "It's radiating lie my sword. Did Baal's power enhance your weapon? If I'm the first Capturer, you're the first Djinn warrior!"

"Yup." Ja'far nodded.

We all went back to the hotel to rest up, then Sinbad told us some directions on where to go tomorrow.

 _Hmmm. I wonder what Sinbad wants to show us._

Morning came and we went to where Sinbad told us to go...and it was to a brand new build?

"We see only gone for a couple months and we return to this?!" Hinahoho gasped.

"This is..." I said. "The Sindria Trading Company?!" _How did Sinbad build, fund, and plan all this behind my back. This guy's good. Just who is Sinbad?!_

"What the heck happened?" Hinahoho asked as Sinbad came out of the building.

"Hey everyone." Sinbad was wearing a ton of jewelry. Three large necklaces, four golden bracelets on one arm and three larger ones on the others.

"Sinbad?!" We all gasped.

 _Dear God, what have I gotten myself into..._

"What did I say? Now we can do business in Reim and travel the world to expand our business!" Sinbad cheered.

 _Dear God, what HAVE I gotten myself into!_

"Well done, Sinbad." Rashid congratulated.

"No, I owe it all to you, mentor." Sinbad replied.

"Mentor?!" Hinahoho, Mahado, and Vittel gasped.

"Without you, the business wouldn't exist. I wouldn't be who I am now." Sinbad said.

"No need to thank me. I was delightfully entertained by your fabulous performances during my stay here. And I'm sure you would have gotten along fine without me." Rashid gave me a quick glance.

 _I guess he knew I was more experienced then I was letting on._

"Your adventure stories should be published as a book." Rashid said, Sinbad nodded in response.

"I must return to Balbadd now. It's too bad be we must part ways here. When you visit, be sure to stop by the Royal palace. Of course, you'll come to me to negotiate business with my country."

"Yes, mentor!"

Rashid walked to his bodyguards then turned around and raised his staff. "Farewell, Sinbad! Farewell Sapphire! Make sure you to take good care of each other!"

"Who's that mentor guy?" Hinahoho asked Sinbad.

"He's certainly not a commoner." Ja'far added.

"Well, he's someone who taught me a lot." Sinbad said. "The King of Balbadd."

"King?!" They all gasped again.

"What have you've been doing?!"

"Don't worry about details. We finally get to do as much business as we want. We can't fall back here. This business exists only as an asset to my nation. Don't forget, our goal is to start our own country!"

"Of course, if you say so!"

So well all set sail towards a new land...again. There was a book about Sinbad, an autobiography. It was soon going to be a world classic. Sinbad changed into different clothes for this fresh new start. And everyone was ready to go.

"Alright everyone! It's a fresh new start for the Sindria Trading Company! Lets accomplish our goal of build a country!" Sinbad yelled. And everyone cheered.

 **"But your goal is much more different then theirs."**

I turned around and saw Ryubebe sitting on a barrel. It plain sight, but yet hidden on the docks.

 **"Remember, your goal is to find the two other girls and fight a great evil. Then you three will be able to return home."**

"Tell me Ryubebe, what type of a man is Sinbad? Just who is he?"

Ryubebe was silent as the boat I was on sailed farther and farther away from Reim.

 **"He is a man, who you do not want as an enemy Sapphire. Remember that."**

* * *

 **Ok for the guest who asked if Sapphire's a magi she is not and for the guest who wanted me to shorten long mirror necklace pendent, I hope summoning necklace will be too your liking lol. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! Goodbye and Goodnight!**


	5. Jenna Diancia and Sieglolo

**Author's note: Ok folks I once again want to thank the people who favored and are following this story. I also want to thank the readers and the reviews for your support. For this chapter we will introduce two new characters (that I own) and also a few twists and turns. Fans of the original plot please don't hate me. Also, when Sieglolo talks its in be led and underlined. I'm going to try to fix that but for now till have to do. Please keep reviewing! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Jenna Diancia and Sieglolo of the Land of Purity.**

 _"STOP!" His voice echoed loudly through out sky._

 _A man who had the appearance of a dragon, who had long blue hair, with two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace, along with blue scale-like armor over parts of his body and a long tail, was floating in the air. His face was full of rage, and his eyes were burning with deep hatred and anger. There was a sense of deep hatred coming from this man._

 _"You...You..." The man gripped his sword tightly, making his knuckles turn white. His sword had a guard around the hilt similar to that of the claw of a dragon with blue scales. "You fool! I won't let you do this! I won't let you die! I WON'T LET HIM KILL YOU!_

 _The man was suddenly engulfed by blue flames. He yelled out fiercely in anger, but it sounded more like a dragon roar, then a human's scream._

 _"...I'm...I'm so sorry..." A woman whimpered._

 _There was someone else there. A woman. She was half human, half snake. She was a Lamia, who had large, black, dotted snake tattoos winding down both arms. Her eyes contained yellow irises with black, slitted snake pupils, and long, wavy, blonde hair. Her ears were large, pointy and black, and she also had fangs. She also had large breasts partly covered by black scales exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Her most noticeable physical trait was her long, black snake tail._

 _"I would...I would never hurt you..." She pushed her long hair behind her ears, shyly, and breathed empathically. "...But I have to do what must be done." The man's eyes widened in anger._

 _"Are you going to let him kill you?!Are you going to let him take you away from me?! So much so that you would attempt to hurt me in this way?!" He was yelling out in anger now like he had never done before, never had he heaped his molten rage upon anyone before, for it was never necessary._

 _The woman was silent. Her eyes were full of tears. She didn't want him to know about this, but some how, he still found out. The man saw her tears finally fall, filling him with a nasty satisfaction that should not have been there. It made his blood boil over, he once again yelled out in rage. His dragon roar made fear run wild in the woman's veins._

 _"Please understand, I have to do this." The woman pleaded._

 _"NO! I won't let you do this! I won't let him kill you!" The man yelled as he raise his sword to the sky, then a magical eight sided star symbol manifested behind him, and the blue fire that engulfed him grew._

 _"BALALARK SAIKA!"_

 _A massive lighting bolt came from the sky, and strike the lady Lamia._

"Yeowza that hurt!" I shot up from bed.

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in my room in the Sindria Trading Company in Reim.

"Boy, what a horrible and strange dream." I said. "I never had a dream like that before."

 **"Are you alright Sapphire?"**

I turned around and saw Ryubebe sitting on the self right above my bed.

"Ryubebe? What are you doing here?" I asked.

 **"I sensed great distress and fear coming from you. So I came right over to check and make sure you were alright."**

"Really?"

 **"Yes. I feared that you were in terrible danger."**

I sighed. "It was nothing really. Just a really bad nightmare."

 **"I see. Whatever that dream was about, it shook you up pretty bad."**

"You're right. I can't stop shaking."

 **"What was it about?"**

"Well, some dragon-like man was furious at this snake lady and he attacked here. Then I woke up."

 **"Hmmm? Interesting dream. A dragon man and a snake lady, interesting, very interesting."**

"Do you have any ideas on what it could mean Ryubebe?"

 **"No, I'm afraid not. I can understand the snake lady. They were some sort of transformation many centuries ago in a far of land. But now that's something unheard of. Now a dragon man, that's something I definitely never heard of."**

"Oh, I see..."

 **"Anyway, you should get some sleep Sapphire. You have a busy day tomorrow. Sinbad and his crew are heading to Sasan tomorrow, maybe we'll be able to find one of the other girls there."**

"Ok, goodnight Ryubebe."

 **"Goodnight Sapphire. Pleasant dreams."**

* * *

Morning came and Sinbad practically dragged me out of my bed. He had a stupid grin on his face, made him look like a complete and utter idiot.

"Come on Sapphire! Time to get out of bed, dress, and head towards the Sasan Kingdom!"

"Urgh!" It's been officially two years since I've been with Sinbad. Two long, very long, agonizing, years. Two years have I been in this world. I really did miss my home. My bed, my room, my house, my friends and family. I missed everything. But! The quicker I find out what I'm suppose to do! The quicker I can leave!

I changed my clothes and ran out the door to catch up to Sinbad and the others. We set sailed and we headed to a place where once again I had no idea where. I did not get any sleep last night because of that weird dream. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. Some part of me told me that it wasn't important, but the other part of me to me it was. I couldn't debate on which side was right. But one thing is certain, I had an uneasy feeling about the dream.

"Look! We're almost there, Sinbad!" Hinahoho said.

Hinahoho's voice brought me back to reality. We were almost there, but where?

Sinbad seemed pleased. "Yeah."

In front of us were several large mountain ranges. This was going to be fun. We dock at the port and Hinahoho, Ja'far, Sinbad, and I got off the ship and hike up a very long rock built staircase.

"Let's see, the Sasan Kingdom?" Hinahoho pointed to a map. "We gotta pass through the the mountains on foot."

"But what kind of business do we have there?" I asked.

"Sasan is known for producing the world's finest metal." Ja'far explained. "But they've always closed their doors, refusing to trade with other countries. However, they seem to have started trading with Reim recently. If we get ahead and figure out a working trade route, we could expect to make huge profits."

"But while we're gone, is it gonna be okay to rely on Vittel and Mahado to take care of the company?" Hinahoho asked. "Rurumu's there, but she's gotta look after our son. She can't be working."

"It'll be fine. Vittel supports the company as the accountant. Mahado's quiet, but he's a helpful man who's well-like by other employees. Plus...it'll be our first visit to this country. I should be present as the head of the company...right?" Sinbad smile at us. He looked like one of those characters in a tv show who's teeth sparkle. It was creepy...

"All right, let's go!" Sinbad cheered. Ja'far and Hinahoho shrugged and I sighed.

"You say that, but I know that you just want to go on a adventure." I sighed.

"It's an exciting feeling, isn't it?" Sinbad replied.

"Sinbad...you're going to be a kid forever...oh boy..." I sighed once more.

We finally made it to the summit. And we all were in awe at what we were seeing. It was a entire city built like a mountain on a mountain. And the entire thing was made out of metal. This was impossible and spectacular.

"We've arrive...at Sasan Kingdom, the land of purity!"

"Amazing." I said. This place was beautiful. The men and women looked beautiful in all the jewelry.

When I entered the city, my necklace glowed. It wasn't a bright glow, nor was it a dim glow. It just, shimmered.

 **"The summoning bracelet is here! And so is the wearer and her fairy guardian."**

I turned around and saw Ryubebe sitting on a rock. Then he jumped on my shoulders and wrapped his tail around my neck. "Ryubebe, you mean one of the other girls is here? And what do you mean by fairy guardian?"

 **"For each girl, they have one fairy guardian. I am your fairy guardian, and the other two have theirs. Since your summoning necklace is glowing, that means that one of the other girls and their fairy guardian is here in this kingdom."**

"Really? So I'll be able to meet someone from my home?"

 **"Yes. And I can tell, by the magical energy of the fairy guardian, it's the wearer of the summoning bracelet."**

"Wow, that's amazing Ryubebe."

 **"Not really. For each fairy guardian we have our own special abilities. But we all share the same telepathic ability."**

"So will you be able to contact them?"

 **"Sadly no, in older for us to contact one another, we would have to be able to meet first."**

"Oh ok, I understand."

 **"Now that we know that the wearer of the summoning bracelet is here in Sasan, we much find her and her fairy guardian at all costs."**

"But what about Sinbad and the others?"

 **"We have now time for them. But, if things go bad with Sinbad now, it could alter the fabric of Solomon's destiny for him. Which would really end badly for this world." Ryubebe nuzzled his nose on my cheek. "Stay with Sinbad an the others for now, then we can go find the one that summoner and her fairy guardian."**

Ryubebe, what can you tell me about the Sasan Kingdom?"

 **"The Sasan Kingdom is a city-state constructed in ravines of high elevation. Sasan is also a religious country with devout fair in an scientists god. Any business with the "tainted" outside world was forbidden. That's how it can to be called "The land of purity."**

"I see. Wait, won't Sinbad and the others be suspicious when they see you?"

 **"You're right, I suppose I should fix that."** Ryubebe glowed white, then when the glow died down. Ryubebe now looked like a normal white cat. **"There, I think this will suffice."**

"Wow Ryubebe how did you do that?"

 **"Remember when I said that each fairy guardian has their own abilities."**

"Yeah."

 **"Well I have my abilities, and the other fairies have theirs."**

"What type of abilities do you have Ryubebe?"

 **"I have several abilities. Telekinesis, future sight, invisibility, some magical powers, and telepathy and shape shift which we all share."**

"Wow. So can you shape shift into anything?"

 **"No, we can only shape shift into the animal we closely resemble. Since I closely resemble a white cat, I can shape shift into a white cat. That's all."**

"Oh ok, I see now, and the other fairy guardians can shape shift into the animal they closely resemble."

 **"Exactly. Now that we got all that out of the way, we should catch up to Sinbad and the others. Before they start worrying about you."**

"Right." I chased after Sinbad and the others, hoping that they wouldn't notice my absence yet.

I saw Sinbad and the others looking around the market place. Probably looking for a place to set up a market. I noticed, that the farther away I got from the gate, the dimmer my necklace glowed.

"There you are Sapphire!" Sinbad scowled. "Where were you?! I was worried sick!"

"Sorry Sinbad, but I found this cute white cat by the gate, and I couldn't just leave it all alone and defenseless." I replied. I scratched Ryubebe's ear. He purred softly.

"Well, he is kinda cute." Sinbad scratched under Ryubebe's chin. Ryubebe licked Sinbad's finger.

"Alright, you can keep him." Sinbad said. "Now come on, we got planning to do."

Sinbad and I walked to Ja'far and Hinahoho. Ja'far and Hinahoho also petted Ryubebe. Looks like his cover worked, what a relief.

"Now, we must secure a market no matter what!" Ja'far said.

"They're from the outside world." A man said.

"They're heretics of the tainted world." A women added.

People were avoiding us like the plague when they found out we were outsiders.

"Do not be associated with them." Then they all left.

"Outsiders are prohibited from interacting with our citizens unless they have permission." We turned around and saw a Sasan knight. With a very large javelin. "This way please."

The soldier to us to a building where a short man was writing some information. Ja'far asked if we could interact with citizens and set up a shop here.

"Rejected! Sasan does not conduct trade with the outside world. Please return to your country." The short man said.

"This may sound like a retort...but we're seeing metal and mineral resources in Reim that are imported from Sasan." Ja'far explained.

"I would not call that a trade. Those materials were supplied only to honor Sasan's friendship with the great Reim Empire. The Reim Empire has proven to have a deep understanding of our strong faith. Also, Sasan's resources are blessings from god. We'll never let heretics profit off of it." The short man said. "If you understand, I ask you to kindly leave."

"Ok we tried." Ryubebe meowed as I turned around and was about to leave, but Sinbad grabbed the back of my shirt collar and pulled me back.

"Then please tell us...how we can establish a friendship with Sasan, not as merchants."

The short man suddenly became very nervous.

"I strive to learn and understand the culture and beliefs of all countries in the world. What can I for your country? Please, tell me." Sinbad calmly asked.

The short man became intimated by Sinbad's calm-like intimation. It was scary.

"The people of Sasan welcome each other and never reject devout followers. If you have the will to establish a friendly relationship, visit the Sasan Knights." The short man explained.

Sinbad's golden eyes narrowed. "Sasan Knights?"

"Sasan Knights are a group of high-ranking churchmen who control the Sasan church. An absolute power that leads the nation."

We went outside and saw a group of people in blue armor being lead by their king I take it. Suddenly my necklace started to glow again.

 **"Look!"** Ryubebe pointed to me necklace. **"It's glowing! That means that the wearer of the summoning bracelet is here!"**

I covered my necklace so that no one would notice it. Then I looked around to see if anyone else was doing the same thing to their wrists. Nothing. No one was even looking down. Everyone was only focused on the Sasan Knights.

"Ryubebe, what do you know about the Sasan Knights?"

 **"Well, besides the fact that the Sasan Knights are a group of high-ranking churchmen who control the Sasan church, who are an absolute power that leads the nation. The person within the group, the top ranking knight who protects Sasan is the Knight-King, Darius Leoxses. The country produces a vast natural resources of iron, gold, silver and other metals from the surrounding mountains, and its noted for having the world's highest quality. Because of its difficult terrain, the country itself can only be reached by foot. The Reim Empire introduced their beliefs of the Old Gods to the Sasan Kingdom. Because of this, the Sasan Kingdom exchanged their rich natural resources with the Reim Empire as offering and sign of friendship between two nations. Because of its religiously devoted culture, they viewed the outside world impure and became isolated to the rest of the world and broken off any trade with other countries except the Reim Empire."**

"Wow, you know all that."

 **"Yes, it is a fairy guardian's job to inform you of this world. So that you won't draw suspicion toward yourselves. Now religion holds an important role in the Sasan Kingdom, they believed in the Old Gods which was introduced by the Reim Empire. Drinking alcohol is forbidden in this country, and the men of Sasan are not allowed to look at women in the eyes. And the people of Sasan, especially women wear concealing clothing, so they don't expose their skin. Even hair styles must be in accordance with religious teachings. Interestingly, all the men had their bangs covered their left face while the women covered their right face."**

"Wow they have no alcohol here, and they dress modestly. Heh, I think I could live here someday. I never drank any alcohol or caffeine drink back in my world, nor did I wear clothes that exposed my skin to much. Heh, I think I could fit right in."

 **"Yes, I think so to."** Ryubebe said. **"Oh boy, looks like Sinbad's going to do something stupid."**

I looked over to Sinbad, and I saw him trying to flag down the Knight-King. "This is going to end badly."

 **"Sapphire let's get out of here and find the other summoner and her fairy guardian before Sinbad gets us kick out."**

"Yeah ok."

Then I turned around and walked away, hoping that Sinbad and the others wouldn't notice my actions.

Ryubebe and I looked through the Sasan Kingdom, my necklace glowed dimly in some places, but sadly we found no one who would look like a summoner. I didn't even have an idea to what one would look like anyway. My search lead Ryubebe and I to a place where "outsides" can eat. Sinbad and the others were already there. They told me what had happened.

*sigh* "I was afraid of that." I said. "Sinbad why do you always cause trouble like this? You're lucky they didn't kick you guys out."

"I underestimated how inflexible those Knights are." Sinbad replied.

"Of course they are! It's impossible to have direct conversations with them." Ja'far scolded.

"I'm actually surprised they haven't kicked you guys out yet." I added. Sipping my water.

"Next time, I'm determined to talk them." Sivas said.

"...You're hopeless..." I sighed. "But I advise you, not to provoke the Knights."

When I went to go get a drink of water, my necklace glowed again. Ryubebe looked at it, then looked around. There were no girls here at all, just boys and men. But my necklace was still glowing. I tucked it under my shirt collar so that no one would notice.

"Now, let's negotiate patiently." Sinbad said.

"Sinbad?" I questioned.

"Besides...their conservative attire is unfortunate, but the women of Sasan have a modest beauty within them. Just like Sapphire!" Sinbad pointed to me."

"Somebody just shot me already..." I muttered quietly.

"Women, eh?" Hinahoho said.

"You're all about them." Ja'far added.

"Hey there, traveler."

Someone tapped the table and we turned around. We a boy, who looked to be Sinbad's age, and a girl who looked to me my age.

"I have a favor to ask." The boy said. "Will you let me and my friend sit you with guys?"

"There are plenty of seats. You don't need to sit with us." Sinbad said.

My necklace started to glow brighter now. I got a better look at the girl the boy was with. She had a animal around her neck. A brown and white furred weasel. I looked closely at her wrist. She was covering up her right wrist with her left hand.

"Ryubebe..."

 **"Yes, maybe. I'm sensing a strong magical presence from the weasel. That might be them."**

"You could sit with us. I wouldn't mind." I said.

"Really! Thank you!" The boy grabbed my hands with his. "Thank you so very much beautiful lady!"

 _Beautiful lady? Oh boy, another flirt. That's all I need..._ I looked over at Sinbad, and was it just me, or did be look angry

 **"Oooooh looks like someone jealous."**

"Ryubebe...I don't that's-"

"Hey!" The waitress grabbed the boy's collar. "This is a foreigners-only facility! You're two are not allowed to enter!" The waitress yelled. The boy and a girl were scared. I have to admit, so was I. "How many times do I have to tell you two?!" The waitress shocked the boy around by the collar.

"We know, but please, how about a minute?" The boy asked.

"Yes please! You won't even notice were here." The girl pleaded.

 **"...this is awkward..."**

"I won't allow it! Please be more aware of you position. You're the Knight-King's son!"

 _Knight-King's son! That boy is the Knight-King's! Wow, that's was unexpected. But, who's the girl with him?_

"The son of the King!" Sinbad smiled.

The waitress calmed down, and explained the situation.

"This boy is the current Knight-King Darius's son, Mystras."

Mystras scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"And this young girl is his best friend, a recent follower and citizen of Sasan, Jenna Diancia, and her pet weasel."

"Hi, how do you do?" Jenna smiled. The weasel wiggled its nose.

She was my age, who had beautiful Ruby-like eyes with long, flowing red hair. Though she had some shorter part of her hair covering the left se of her face.

"If they find you two here, I'll suffer the consequences, too!" The waitress cried. "Please, you two must leave at once!"

"No! We've got strange-looking foreigners in town!" Mystras cried. "We won't leave until we hear stories about the outside world!"

"Mystras please, calm down. You're making a scene." Jenna waved her hand.

"No! I want to hear stories about the outside world!" Mystras cried.

"What are you saying? How can you violate the law while being a Knight?" The waitress asked.

"Don't be so tense, my lady." Sinbad took the waitress's hand. "They just want to listen to a few stories. It's a wonderful opportunity for us to speak with a Knight, too. Will you let this one pass?" Sinbad sent her a charming smile. The same one he sent me when we first met. And this woman fell right into his trap. The poor woman...

"Fine...just for a minute." She giggled.

"Thank you, my lady." Sinbad thank her.

"What have I ever done to deserve this punishment..." I muttered.

Sinbad and the others talked to Mystras, while I talked to Jenna. I decided that we should take our conversation outside. I pulled out my necklace from under my shirt, and Jenna removed her hand from her wrist. With nothing to cover them up, the necklace and the bracelet glowed.

"So you are the other summoner." I said.

"Yes. And you must be the one that I sensed early today." Jenna added.

"This is Ryubebe, my fairy guardian." Ryubebe changed back into his normal form.

 **"Hi. Like Sapphire said, I'm her fairy guardian, Ryubebe."**

"Wow! He's cute." Jenna said. "And this is my fairy guardian, Sieglolo."

He weasel changed to his normal form. He changed into a red and white weasel who had a sickle blade for a tail, with a pink flower in its back right above its tail.

 **"Hello, I'm Jenna's fairy guardian, Sieglolo."**

"Aaaaaaawe! He's adorable!" I said.

"So now that we found you, what do we do know?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. Ryubebe, do you have any ideas?"

 **"Since we now found one of the other summoners and her fairy, we only have one more to go. Now all we have to do is take her and Sieglolo with us, and then we can find the other girl and her fairy guardian."**

 **"But it won't be that easy. Sasan is very strict about people leaving. And the Knight-King is quite fond of Jenna because he thinks that she's a good influence on Mystras. And there will also be other dangers as well. Now that we have found one more summoner and her fairy guardian, the unknown dark forces will be able to find us more easily now then before. So we must keep our guard up at all time, just incase for an attack."**

"Sieglolo..."

Mystras came out of the lodge. "Come one Jenna, it's time to go!"

"Alright Mystras, I'm coming." Jenna replied. "We'll talk more tomorrow Sapphire, I promise."

"Yes."

"Please be care Jenna and Sieglolo, the enemy maybe closer then we think..."

Sieglolo nodded and the Jenna rode off to Mystras, and the two rode off into the night.

.x.X.x.

"SAPPHIRE! SAPPHIRE!"

I turned around and saw Jenna on her horse rushing toward me. She stopped her horse at a screeching halt.

"Sapphire...it's an emergency! Mystras is officially leaving the Knights!" Jenna said.

"And that's a bad thing why?" I asked.

"Because for a Knight to resign is equivalent to a death sentence. There is only one way a Knight can resign and walk away with his life. And that is to fight the Knight-King!" Jenna cried.

"What!"

"Oh Sapphire, Darius will kill Mystras. Please we have to do something!" Jenna pleaded.

"Don't worry, let's go to the castle and see if we can change Darius's mind!" I replied.

I got a horse and Jenna and I rode to the castle. Hoping, praying that we'll be able to make it in time.

 **"Sapphire, Jenna, we must hurry if we don't Mystras might not make it."**

With Ryubebe around my neck and Sieglolo around Jenna's, we rode off to the castle. That was, until Jenna's summoning bracelet started flashing.

 **"Jenna! Your bracelet is flashing!"**

"You're right Sieglolo." Jenna and I stopped our horses in their tracks.

"Wait, what does that mean?" I asked.

 **"That means that there's danger nearby. Jenna's summoning bracelet has the ability to sense when danger is near by. Mostly when it's intended for her."**

"So that means something dangerous it about to happen to us." Jenna added.

"Oh how right you are my dear."

Jenna, Sieglolo, Ryubebe, and I looked around to see that standing above all of us was a lone figure on top of a tower. The figure then jumped down to come face to face with me. Suddenly the horses became startled by then man who wore black dragon armor, and then they threw us off. Jenna and I landed on our butts and hard. The man proceeded to remove his helmet revealing his dead white face underneath along with silver hair and had the dragon-birth mark of fire on his forehead and finally, those blood red eyes that were full of an unknown intent sent shivers down my spine. Then a gust of cold breeze brushed past Jenna and I.

"Who-Who are yo-you?" Jenna stuttered, pointed at the strange man in front of us. "What-What do you want?"

The man only turned his head slightly to stare at Jenna with a bored expression, "It's simple. I want you dead!"

And with a wave of his armored hand, the scenery around us changed. We were being transported to another world. The place we were now, was not the Sasan Kingdom. The sky was dark multi-colors, black, gray, purple, red, all hideous colors. And the land was no better. Instead of a lush green grass, it was also dark multi-colors. Random objects were floating in the air. Rocks, chunks of land, pieces of buildings, this place was right out of a nightmare.

"Wha-What is this place?" I asked, trembling in fear.

"This place, will be your grave." The man said with a smirk as he walked towards me slowly as an black aura surrounded the man which started to expose all of us to an immense and extremely dangerous spiritual pressure.

 **"Sapphire you must be careful! I'm sensing immense and extremely dangerous spiritual pressure coming from this man!"**

"Heh, you're pretty smart kitty. But that'll do you no good." The man laughed. And with a wave of his armored hand, a huge storm bloomed over our heads shocking all of us and then suddenly multiple lighting bolts came raining down from the sky.

 **"Sapphire, Jenna. RUN!"**

Jenna and I scattered as best we could. But everywhere we went, it was raining lighting bolts.

 _"Maybe this is the man from my dream...no it couldn't be. The man in my dream was a blue man-dragon. And he had sword that shot one big blue bolt of lightning."_

"Alright, just who are you?!" I asked, running away as fast as I could. "What do you want with us?!"

The man encased in armor causing all of this, magically appeared right in front of me, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, so much so that I could see the malicious intent in his eyes. "My name is Zadimus, Zadimus Trevils. I am a loyal servant to my master."

"Who's is your master? And why do you want us dead?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern." Zadimus smirked as he let go of my hand, and instead, placed his black armored hand on my cheek but Ryubebe attack Zadimus with a fireball, which seemed to agitate him.

"You know, you're getting a little annoying you little fur ball. I guess I'm going to have to take care of you first." Zadimus smirk

"No I won't let you touch him!" I shouted as I tried to pick up a rock, but my attempt was hindered when he grabbed my arm and twisted it, resulting in me letting out a scream of pain.

"AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as Zadimus twisted me arm. Never had I ever felt this pain before.

"You know, now that I get a good look at you. You're pretty cute." Zadimus smirked, and placed his black armored hand on my cheek. "I think I might be falling in love with you." Zadimus said as he leaned in to try and kiss me. I prepared myself for the worst.

 **"GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

Ryubebe fired a water blast this time. This time, Zadimus really got angry. Sieglolo also attack but he shot out multiple diamond shards.

Zadimus released a powerful magical blast that erupted from him. It blew Ryubebe, Sieglolo, Jenna, and I away.

"You two fur balls are REALLY getting on my nerves now!" Zadimus said. He raised his hand up high and he summoned a massive fire ball and it fell to us.

When the smoked cleared, Ryubebe and Sieglolo was seriously hurt, and Jenna and I were not better off. Jenna was covered with burns, and both my legs were broken and I had some scars. Ryubebe and Sieglolo were bleeding out, and their white fur was getting soaked with their blood. We could barely move...

"I...can't move..." I managed to stammer out through the pain running through my body.

"Me...too..." Jenna said, trying to force herself up.

 **"Jenna..."**

 **"Sapphire..."**

"HAHAHAHAHA! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" Zadimus laughed. He walked over to Jenna. "I think I'll kill you first."

Jenna scowled at him, but Zadimus just gave her a bored expression. "You know, your not as cute or as pretty as your friend."

Zadimus pulled out a sword, and was about to stabbed Jenna.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jenna braced herself for the attack, but then, her bracelet glowed brightly, and she was suddenly wrapped in a ball of light. When is glow was gone, Sieglolo was healed and so was Jenna, but her body...changed?

The person I was looking at was not the Jenna I remember. And Zadimus was also surprised at Jenna's inhuman transformation.

Jenna was half human/half spider. Her upper body is that of an attractive young woman with large breasts and she had an extremely pale and flawless complexion, making it appear like she's almost constructed entirely out of porcelain. She had six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes and her teeth were all fangs. Instead of her long red hair, it became of black, worn in an upwards manner with two long strands that frame either side of her face. Her most noticeable physical trait was the lower half of her body, which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large red hourglass design on its back like a black widow spider. She had a black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points. Her fingers were also very long.

Her attire was a black dress like top that ended in eight small trailing pieces of fabric like the legs of a spider. A narrow black band encircled her neck featuring a small spider emblem that lies at its front and eight extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with four emerging from either side. Spider web netting branches the gap between the band and the dress, extending downwards from the aforementioned spider emblem. Two large "sleeves", separated entirely from the top, were worn on her arms, ending just after her elbows. Each of these "sleeves" also display four protrusions, appearing at the ends of the significant amount of overhanging fabric. She also wore two spider earrings that hanged downwards from her ears. I also noticed her summoning bracelet was glowing red.

"Jenna! What happened to you!" I said.

"Jenna looked at herself and screamed. "OH MY GOSH! I'M A HUMAN SPIDER LADY!"

 **"Jenna, calm down! There's nothing wrong trust me."**

Sieglolo calmed the frightened Jenna down.

 **"Your summoning bracelet sensed you we're in danger, so it used its powers to transform you into what you are now."**

"Ok...ok...I'm calm...I'm calm..." Jenna panted. "Alright, what do I do?"

 **"You can start with healing both Sapphire and Ryubebe."**

"How do I do that?"

 **"Your summoning bracelet as an ability called a healing factor. That can heal any injury and illness."**

"Ok. Got it." Jenna walk over to us on her eight large spider legs.

She pointed the bracelet at us and Ryubebe and I were covered with a soft glow, and our wounds suddenly healed. Then my necklace started to glow.

 **"Sapphire! Your necklace is glowing! That means it's your turn to transform!"**

"Transform?! Into what?!"

 **"You're about to find out!"**

My body was engulfed in a white light and I could feel my body starting to change. When the light faded, Jenna and I were in awe. I had transformed in a half human/half snake. A Lamia. I had large, black, dotted snake tattoos winding down both arms. My eyes contained yellow irises with black, slitted snake pupils, and long, wavy, blonde hair. My ears were large, pointy and black, and I also had fangs. I also had large breasts partly covered by black scales exposing most of my belly and wide cleavage. My most noticeable physical trait, was my long, black snake tail.

"I'm half snake! And Jenna's half spider!" I hollered.

"There's not time to be worrying about that! Zadimus might attack again!"

Jenna and I got into an attack formation and ready ourselves for his next attack. Zadimus was surprised about what had just happened, almost as much as we were. But instead of attacking us he just sigh and gave us a look of annoyance.

"Listen here ladies! I'll be back for you! Especially you, my little jewel!" Zadimus said, pointing at me with a smirk on his face. "So when we least expect it, expect it!"

Zadimus appear and was about to kiss me on the lips, but I tilted my face, just before he could kiss me on the lips. So, he accidentally kissed my cheek.

"Eeeeeeek!" I shrieked. "You-You kissed me!"

"Yeah, nice wasn't it. I was actually aiming for the mouth, but I'll get that next time. I got to run, but don't worry. We'll be running into each real soon." Then Zadimus flew up into the sky and vanished.

Jenna and I returned to our normal forms, and the scenery around us changed back to normal. Jenna and Sieglolo were happy the everyone was ok, and that everything was back to normal. But I was still concerned on what had just happened. I had a kiss on the cheek by a boy, who was one, evil and two, not my type, and three...isn't he trying to kill me?

 **"Oh no!"**

We all looked at Sieglolo.

"What's wrong Sieglolo?" Jenna asked.

 **"We completely forgot about Mystras and the fight with his father!"**

"...EEEEEEEEEEH!" We all said.

We all rushed to the castle, apparently thought we were transported to a different realm. Time here as still gone by, we finish about half a day. If we didn't hurry, we might not be able to save Mystras! Suddenly we heard a load blast sound. We turned around and saw that the large mountain next to Sasan had a gigantic, perfect circle hole right threw it!

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" We all said again.

"Ryubebe, what's going on?!" I asked.

 **"You got me Sapphire. I have no idea what just happened."**

"Well can you at least us what all that with that guy Zadimus was all about?"

 **"Yes, that I can explain. Do you remember, when you first got contacted by our master, and when you first got your necklace?"**

"Yes...I got bitten by a black snake." I replied.

"Really Sapphire? I got bitten by a black spider when I found my bracelet." Jenna said.

 **"Yes. Those creatures were being created by our master to give you your powers."**

"Our powers?" Jenna and I asked.

 **"Yes. You have magical powers. Your what we would call "magicians" but your not really, that part is hard to explain. But any how, your summoning necklace and bracelet have magical powers. You already know two of Jenna's powers. Danger warning and healing factor. But our master didn't tell us what else you have. That is something you have to find out for yourself. And like we said before, there is an unknown evil at work here, and it looks like Zadimus it working for it. We don't know, if there are others like him. We have to be more careful from now on."**

Jenna and I were still rushing to the castle. We knew that if we didn't make it in time Mystras would die. I could tell that Jenna was really worried about Mystras.

Wait...I wonder? Does she have a cru-*BANG*

"Ow."

I bumped right into the wooden door. Head first, right into a hard, solid, wooden door. "Ouch..."

"Ouch...that sounded painful." Jenna said.

"It hurts more then it looks...oy." I replied.

"Here let me help with that." Jenna used her bracelet to heal me. It worked.

Jenna was about to rush into the castle, when a familiar group came into view. It was Sinbad and the others, and Mystras was right besides them. He was a little best up, but just fine.

"Mystras!" Jenna ran to Mystras with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Mystras welcome her with open arms. They share a wonderful, warm embrace. Jenna was crying in Mystras arms and he held her tight, comforting her.

"Oh Mystras...*sniff sniff*...I was worried sick..." Jenna sobbed.

Mystras stroked her head lightly. "I know Jenna, I know. But don't worry, I'm alright."

Jenna continued to cry in Mystras arms for the next 15 minutes. But the other didn't mind, especially Mystras. Sinbad walked over to me.

"Those two make a cute couple." Sinbad smile.

"Yes I agree." I replied, smiling at Sinbad. He blushed. Then he regained him composer.

"Mystras is now free to leave to leave Sasan." He said.

"Really? That good." I said. "Sinbad. Is it alright if Jenna comes to? I sort of invited her."

"Sure! I wouldn't mind that at all!" Sinbad smiled brightly.

"Sinbad! You leave Jenna alone!" I scolded. "She, already has someone else."

I looked at the couple once more. Those two were perfect for each other. "Huh. So she really does have a crush on him after all." I muttered. Then I scratched Ryubebe's chin.

It was now sunset, and Mystras and Jenna had said their goodbyes to their families and friends. And with that we left the Sasan Kingdom. But, we were stopped by a certain someone's little brother.

"Brother, wait!" Spartos ran to his brother crying. "Why are leaving without tell me?"

"Spartos."

"I heard from father. You were promoted to Knight and lacing Sasan for your duty. You never tell me anything. Am I a nuisance to you?"

Mystras stroked Spartos's head. "That's a misunderstanding, Spartos. I've just been overwhelmed with my own issues. I couldn't manage to do things for you."

"Mystras. You didn't want to cause any harm to your brother's future with your rebellious nature. That's why you kept the distance, is what you really want to say." Jenna stated.

"Brother. Brother, no matter what anyone thinks of you, you were always curious and aimed for the outside world. You always worked hard towards it! And never gave up. I know that about you. I respect you from the bottom of my heart. Now you're leaving...I feel...lonely." Spartos cried.

Mystras kneeled done in front of Spartos. "Don't worry, Spartos. We'll meet again. When you grow up and become a great Knight, let's travel the world together. You'll be assigned the same duty as me. So, don't cry. You can't become strong if you keep crying." Mystras smiled.

We all left the Sasan Kingdom behind, Spartos waved to us goodbye.

"He's such a cute child." I said.

"Yes he is. And I hope to have kids like him someday." Jenna smiled.

We all headed to the shore, where our ship was waiting there for us, and three new members to our crew. Mystras, Jenna, and Sieglolo.

"So, where are we headed for now Sinbad?" I asked.

"We're headed to the Artemyra Kingdom! Ruled by a warrior Queen!" Sinbad explained.

"Women...women...women..." Mystras stuttered.

"It's the outside world great!" Sinbad said to Mystras. He gave him the charm look.

Mystras nosed bleed. "Yes!"

Greeeeeeat. That's all we need. Another lady-killing flirt.

"Jenna, tell me, how to you put up with this?" I asked her.

"Sorry, but I've know Mystras as long as you've known Sinbad. Remember, we both arrived in this world at the same time." Jenna said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I shrugged. "Oh well."

As we all headed towards the boat. I heard Zadimus's evil laughter. Apparently Jenna and I were the only ones. We turned around, and didn't see him, but we heard him.

"We will meet soon my little jewel. And I can't wait to make you mine!"

Jenna and I were silent. We have solved one mystery of why were were here. But two more mysteries appeared. And now, Jenna and I have to be more cautious now. Because now we have an enemy, and we knew that he would keep his word.

* * *

 **Alright, thank you for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed this. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Thank you and Goodbye and goodnight!**


	6. I don't want Sinbad for an Enemy

**Authors note: ok so no one gets confused. I kinda base Ryubebe and Sieglolo off of fairies from Yuki Yuna is a hero. The name I'll be honest my phone made up. His original name was Riobebe but instead my phone did Ryubebe. I kinda based Ryubebe off Kyube, but I actually combine Kyube and Yuki's cat together. Sieglolo is also based off Fuu's weasel. I hope that clears up any confusion. I want to thank the followers and readers for their hope! I hope that I will not disappoint your hopes in this story. Please keep reviewing. GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - I don't want Sinbad for an Enemy.**_

"So Ryubebe, what can you tell me about the Artemyra Kingdom?" I asked.

 **"The Artemyra Kingdom is located in the southeast region of this continent. It is a prominent small country, comparable to the Sasan Kingdom. Excluding the Dark Continent, their territory including the world's largest valley. Everything was obscured and isolated from the outside world."**

"Why?"

 **"Its vast terrain rejects and discourages and outside visitors."**

"Wow. Where do you get so much information from Ryubebe?"

 **"Magi Wikipedia."**

"...WHAT!"

 **"Hahaha, sorry, I couldn't resist. Like I said before, my master created me to help you in this world. If you didn't know anything, then that would draw attention to you, and we don't want that."**

As I looked around we sailed into a vast canyon. It was very hot and humid, I hate that type of weather.

"Wait a second...how did you know about Wikipedia?" I asked.

 **"It's simple, our master put some information about your world into your fairy guardians."**

"Oh I see."

 **"By the way, what is a vagina? Is it the same as Virgina?"**

Jenna and I blushed when Ryubebe asked that question.

"Aaaaaaah lets skip that and get back to the task at hand." I said flustered.

 **"Hmmm, humans are such strange creatures."**

Sieglolo laughed, Jenna and I were still very flustered about the question.

Sinbad and Mystras was pointing at random objects on the canyon wall, when something caught their eye in the sky.

"A bird?" Mystras looked up.

"Looks like a bird." Sinbad added.

"But that bird's a little...-" I said but the bird flew next to us.

There were two blonde girls about my age riding that thing.

"That's one big chicken..." Jenna said. "Glad we don't have those back home."

"I know, it's gigantic." I added, amazed at the size of that thing.

"Dude it's even wider then this ship." Jenna said.

"I think we should hide Ryubebe and Sieglolo from those things." I said. "Because they might end up as that thing's lunch."

Jenna nodded and immediately put Sieglolo in a purse. Jenna gave me one as well to put Ryubebe in. He was hesitant at first, but I told him it would be for his own good.

"Look! It's coming back!" Ja'far said.

The bird flew down next to the ship.

"Travelers from the outside world? That's unusual." The older girl with a red tattoo said.

"Hey there!" The younger girl said.

"Hi!" Jenna and I replied.

"What beautiful woman..." Mystras clasped his hand together.

"Guys! If you successfully land in Artemyra, I'll show you a good time!" The older girl said.

"WHAAAAAT!" Jenna and I yelled in unison.

"Oh? Are you two girls?" The older girl pointed.

Jenna and I looked at each other, and then at the girls.

"Uh, yeah, last time we checked." Jenna replied.

"Oh! That's great!" The younger girl cheered. "Then that means you two can come with us!"

"HUH?!" Everyone said.

"Since you two are girls, we can take you to Artemyra the easy way. But the boys have to take the hard way." The older girl explained.

"Sweet! How do we do that?" Jenna asked.

"You two can ride with us on our bird!" The younger girl said.

"Ok...but...are you sure it's safe?" Jenna said.

"Perfectly safe." They both said.

Jenna and I looked at Sinbad and the others. The looks in their eyes said "please stay." Then Jenna and I looked at each other.

"Ok we'll go with you girls." I said.

The two girls smiled while the boys were disappointed. So we hopped on the giant bird.

"We'll see how you fare. Last time, the men couldn't handle the all-nighter, trembling like little fawns.

"That's all men are good for so they might as well work hard at it."

"So prove us wrong, will you? Good luck!"

"Yeah, all right. I'll be looking forward to tonight, then, Sapphire." Sinbad smiled. "I sincerely hope that you, Sapphire, will give me an excellent time." He winked at me.

"...somebody shot me." I muttered.

Then the bird flew away.

"Goodbye guys! See you in Artemyra!" Jenna hollered back.

"...I hate Sinbad..." I muttered.

Jenna and I rode with the two girls on the giant bird. Believe me it was quite a ride.

"So tell me. What's it like traveling with men?" The older girl asked.

"Yeah! Especially that really handsome one with the purple hair!" The younger girl said.

"Please don't remind us." Jenna asked.

"Yeah, it's really been a pain. Dealing with him is no picnic, let me tell you. I wish I could just leave that boy behind." I sighed.

"Really? You don't say. How very interesting." The older girl said.

We flew over the great valley, and finally ended up in Artemyra. The two girls landed in a tunnel. Jenna and I looked around. Artemyra was beautiful, surprisingly there were no men around, just women. There were giant birds flying around left and right, literally.

"Wow! This place is incredible!" Jenna said. "I think I would love to life here!"

"Yeah me too!" I said.

"Well, maybe that could be arrange." The older girl said.

"Really?" Jenna and I said in unison.

"Yes. We'll go talk to the Queen. I'm sure she would like to meet with you." The older girl said.

Then the two waved goodbye and left to go to the palace.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing to go to the Queen now, since we're going to have to go to her when Sinbad and the others arrive." I said.

"Yeah." Jenna replied.

Then Ryubebe and Sieglolo came out from hiding and changed into a white cat and a white weasel.

"Sieglolo, what can you tell us about the Artemyra Kingdom?" Jenna asked.

 **"The Artemyra Kingdom is a small country with a similar size as Sasan Kingdom, and it is matriarchal nation with a special bond with animals (particularly, giant birds) and reside in the sky, which is why it is called, the City of the Sky. The country is located in the southeastern area of the continent. It is also located in the world's largest ravine and has a hot and humid climate. Similar to Sasan Kingdom, the country is surrounded with difficult terrains, it can only be reached by foot by travelers. But for the Artemyra people, they can travel within the country or outside world via giant birds. As a matriarchal nation, its gender role is reverse to the rest of the world.**

 **The country is dominated by warrior women with strong feminist views, although they well-treated the men of their own country. The people are open-minded to sex; red-light districts and same-gender affection are a norm. They also practice divorce. The warrior women of Artemyra are not only possessed courage and martial skills, they are the only one who can control the giant birds. Their role is similar to men the outside world when it comes to hard labor, defense, politics, and diplomacy.**

 **The men of Artemyra's role and behavior are similar to women from the outside world, they take care and protect the household and children which is why they are seldom seen in public. They often do side jobs such as they also help maintain Artemyra's economy of extracting precious gems and also working in red-light districts to soothe busy women."**

"...on second thought, Sasan sounds better." I said.

"...yeah, I don't think we could last long here." Jenna added.

 **"Hehehe, maybe. But all in all, this country is very good. And since your women, I'm sure you'll be fine. But it's Sinbad and the others I'm worried about."**

"Yeah you're right..." Jenna and I said in unison.

"If Sinbad flirts or hits on the Queen...we're doomed." I added.

Jenna and I walked around the Artemyra Kingdom. We were amazed at what we saw. The people-or should I say women, were very nice to us. They were surprised to see visitors, but they welcomed us with opened arms. Not to mention, they all had beautiful blonde hair. Then, a female soldier from the palace showed up.

"The Queen would let see you." She said.

Jenna and I were confused, but we accepted the invitation none the less.

The palace looked like a ancient Roman palace. It was very beautiful and grand. When we came to the thorn room entrance, there was another guard lady at the door. Strange there was only one?

"I take it you're the two travelers that my patrol brought here?" She asked.

"Yes we are. I'm Sapphire from Parthevia, and this is my friend Jenna. She's from Sasan." I said.

"Yes, I can tell you two are from Parthevia and Sasan by your clothes." She opened the door. "Now please follow me, the Queen is very interested to see you."

We walked in, but when we were at the throne, no one was there.

"Oh my, the Queen is gone." The lady guard said.

"I wouldn't say that." I smiled.

"Huh?" Jenna wondered.

"You're the Queen aren't you?" I asked the guard.

The guard was silent, then she laughed. "I'm impressed you found that out so quickly."

"I thought it was strange, how their was only one guard at the entrance. Usually when the Queen's inside, theirs more. But you usually play the guard when visitors arrive, don't you?" I asked.

"My my, you are a clever girl." She walked up to the throne, and put on a golden helmet like crown. "Yes. Yes I do. Far too many visitors have looked down on me for being a woman. That's why I chastise them from the start."

"Wow, that's really clever." Jenna said.

"Why thank you my dear. Now please tell me. What are you doing here, we normally never visitors." The Queen asked.

"Well, our friends, especially our proprietor of our company, would like to establish a trade relationship with your country." I said. Jenna and I kneeled down.

"Hmmm, I see. Are the rest of your group all men?"

"Yes."

"I see. And what is your relationship with them?"

"Pardon?"

"Relationship. What are you to them, and what are they to you. How do they treat you? Good? Bad?"

Jenna and I looked at each other. "To be honest, we never really thought about it that much."

"I see." The Queen narrowed her eyes. "Well tell me about them."

"A, well, our proprietor is a-interesting character." I stopped to think about what to say about Sinbad.

"So he's a lady killer huh?" The Queen sighed.

"Huh?! How did you know?!" Jenna quickly covered her mouth.

"I can see it in your eyes." The Queen walked to us. "Oh the pain and hardships you girls have faced. I am so sorry. But don't worry, you're among your fellow sisters now. And you don't have to suffer anymore." The Queen walked away. "Don't worry girls, I'll take care of your men problems once in for all."

"Tell me. How do you put up with a man like him?" She asked before she left.

"You get use to it." I slightly shrugged.

"I see." Then she left.

Jenna and I gave each other worried glances at one another. Something inside us said, this was not good.

Jenna and I were invited to stay inside the castle as long as we wanted. We slept there for the night, and planned to meet Sinbad and the others in the morning. Ryubebe and Sieglolo curled up in our beds, and we all went to sleep.

Morning came and Jenna and I got dressed and waited for Sinbad and the others to arrive.

"I hope that made it out ok." Jenna said worried.

"Yeah I know...look! There they are!" I pointed to where Sinbad and the others were walking. Jenna and I ran over to them.

"Heeeeey, you guys finally made it!" Jenna ran up to them.

"Took you long enough." I said.

"Well it was your fault for leaving us!" Sinbad yelled at me.

"How is it my fault!" I replied. "Anyway, these people live in tunnels in the cliffs. They also use birds as their main mode of transportation."

Then a really bird golden bird came up from behind us, then flew away. A little girl was riding it.

"This place is in incredible!" Sinbad said.

"Well we're not here as tourists. I would suggest going to the Royal palace now, but...you guys stink!" I said and Jenna and I backed off and covered our noses.

"They don't have any inns here, because they never had any visitors here." Jenna explained.

"Yeah, let's just find them a place to bathe because...their stench is unbearable!" I added. Of all days for my nose to be clear, it just had to be today.

"Oh I know, they can take a bath in the river at the bottom of the valley." Jenna said. "Or the red-light district."

"Red-light district..." Mystras and Sinbad said.

 _That's did it..._

"I guess we bathe in the river." Ja'far said.

"Ja'far, don't you think it would be extremely rude of us to appear unwashed in front of the queen?" Sinbad said with a serious expression. "So...lets go to the red-light district!"

"Out of the question." I bluntly said.

"Sapphire! So you're saying it's ok to stink like this!" Sinbad yelled at me.

"You guys just arrived! If you cause any trouble with a lady now, imagine the consequences!" I yelled back.

"Jenna, the red-light district is a paradise where you're surrounded by women, right?" Mystras asked Jenna. Why he asked her is beyond me. "I read about it before!"

"What in the world were you reading?" Jenna asked.

"Sinbad just bathe in the river already." I said.

"Alright, alright. Fine..." Sinbad surrendered.

"Good, you all bathe in the river, while Sapphire and I go to the palace." Jenna said.

Then we ran to the palace before Sinbad asked us to stay with them.

.x.X.x.

The boys arrived at the palace where Jenna and I were waiting. We stood in front of the throne room where a female guard was their.

"You've come along way." She said. "Her Excellency is waiting. This way, please."

The throne room doors opened.

"Her Excellency is not in her best mood." She walked to the throne. "Please be mindful of what you say."

The six of us kneeled down on one knee.

"Your Excellency, we are extremely delighted for the honor to have an audience with you. I am Sinbad, the proprietor of Sindria Company. It's an international trading company based in the Reim Empire. We are here in hopes to establish trade with you country." Sinbad explained.

The queen remained silent.

"Your Excellency, do we appear inept in any way?" Sinbad asked.

The queen still remained silent.

"If something is bothering you...-" Ja'far said.

Then the guard lady started laughing as she walked towards the throne. "It's been a while since I've had male guests. It's been even longer since I had female with male guests."

The guard lady grabbed the figure by the neck and threw it a side. The figure was a blonde stuffed fool.

Then the guard lady put on a helmet like crown and sat on the throne. "Go a head male guests, entertain me. I am Mira Dianus Artemina, Queen of Artemyra."

The boys were shocked, but not Jenna and I.

"Far too many visitors have looked down on me for being a woman. That's why I chastise them from the start." The Queen sent us a evil smile.

Sinbad and everyone else was afraid. But Jenna and I knew we would be alright, since we were girls. It's times like these, I'm glad I'm a girl.

"There are four men and two women. In letters prior to this meeting, the company's advisors were two women named Rurumu and Sapphire."

"Rurumu is pregnant right now so she had to stay behind." I said. "But I'm the other advisor, Sapphire."

"I see, and there is another girl with you besides the four men." The Queen said.

"Yes, her name is Jenna Diancia." I said, and Jenna nodded her head.

"Alright, you two can stay, but the rest leave. I will negotiate this with Sapphire and Jenna. I have no desire to speak to men." The Queen turned away. "Men are only here to produce our offspring, that's it. How can I speak about diplomacy with such people?"

"Please, give us a chance." Ja'far pleaded.

"Enough! I told you men to leave. I will speak to Sapphire and Jenna about this, and only Sapphire and Jenna!" The Queen ordered.

Sinbad then stood up. "Please wait, Your Excellency." Sinbad then started to walked up to the throne.

"Sinbad stop! Let me handle this!" I said to him.

Sinbad ignored me and just kept walking. "I will never betray you. I only intend to do it best to benefit this country and your Excellency."

Sinbad grabbed the Queen's wrist and put his arm around the back of her waist. "Please believe me. Your Excellency." Sinbad sent the a one oh his charming smiles.

"So, that's how...you've been seducing women all over the world right,? Even your two female companions?" The Queen said.

"I'm different from other men." Sinbad said calmly.

"You're wrong." Sinbad and the others were surprised that his charm didn't work with the Queen. This is the three woman that refused him. One, Jenna, because she's in love with Mystras. Two, the Queen, because she's a warrior woman and doesn't fall that easily. And three, me, though I don't know the reason why.

"You know. I take pity on your female companions, Sapphire and Jenna. Making them fall prey to your charms." The Queen brought her spear to Sinbad's face. "You will pay! Seduction is a man's shallow wit. I'll show you the terror you'll face when you deceive women."

 _Oh this is baaaad. Not only had Sinbad hit on a girl from Artemyra, he hit on the Queen! Oh, this is not good._

Suddenly, everyone was surrounded by Artemyrain Warriors wit sharp spears.

Jenna and I were grabbed by the arms and pulled aside.

"Take the men away." The Queen ordered.

"Yes!" The all replied.

"Hey! What are you doing to Sapphire and Jenna! Give them back!" Sinbad ordered. Suddenly Sinbad's sword glowed and so did the Queen's spear.

"Oh, so you're also a King's Candidate, master of a Djinn." The Queen walked to over to Sinbad. "A metal Vessel sorcerer...you're not just a boor." She took his sword. "But that still doesn't change the fact how you offend me, and your two female companions. I have pity for those two girls."

"Hey! We don't know what the others are hiding! Strip them all!" The Queen ordered. "But left the two girls alone please. Their safe."

"WHAT!" Jenna and I screamed. Jenna and I covered our eyes, while the boys were being stripped.

"What's wrong girls?" The Queen asked. "Haven't you've seen a man naked before?"

"Nope. And we're not starting now." I said covering my eyes.

"Oh the horrors these men have put you through." The Queen sighed.

 _What horrors?_

"When your male tormentors are dead. I welcome both Jenna and Sapphire, to become citizens of Artemyra! You will be welcome will opened arms my future sisters!" The Queen proclaimed.

"What really?!" Jenna and I both said in unison.

Then, the Queen took the naked Sinbad, Mystras and Ja'far to the edge of a cliff. While Hinahoho was tied up with rope. The Queen wanted us to watch the end of our, how did she put it, a , "tormentors," but we just stood there covering our eyes with our hand. To embarrassed to see the boys naked.

"Valley of the Dead, our country's deepest and darkest. No on survives this fall. You shall starve and crumble to dust."

"Your Excellency, please don't punish our friends." I asked.

"Yes please. Sure they maybe a pain in the butt sometimes but their still our friends." Jenna added.

"Oh you poor girls. Even through all the stuff they put you through, you're still defending them. But they must pay for what they had done!" The Queen answered.

"No! I don't want to die here!" Mystras pleaded.

A girl walked up to Mystras, said something, then pushed him off. Sinbad and Ja'far were next.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Mystras! NO!" Jenna cried.

"Sinbad! Ja'far!" I cried.

"He's powerless, even as a Metal Vessel sorcerer. Don't worry girls, your troubles are over." The Queen smiled. Jenna and I opened our eyes finally.

The Queen walked over to Hinahoho. "You're one of the Imuchakk, the tribe from the extreme north. We'll be examining your unusual physique." The Queen explained.

"You're not going to dissect me are you?!" Hinahoho asked.

"What a great body."

"So burly..."

"Look at those muscles!"

 _Oh dear...this is sooooo not good._

"I'll make you experience something even more terrifying then death." The Queen said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Sapphire, Jenna, would you care to join us?" The Queen asked.

"Aaaaaaah no, we'll pass thank you." I waved my hand avoiding the subject.

"Yeah. Sorry." Jenna said.

"Hmmm, ok. Suit yourselves." The Queen replied, as they took Hinahoho away.

 _...poor Hinahoho..._

"So um, what do we do now?" Jenna asked.

"That's a good question. I don't have the slightest idea. I guess we stay here." I answered.

"I guess so." Jenna replied.

"..."

"..."

(Tumbleweed rolls by)

"Don't you think we should transform and go down their and help them?" Jenna asked.

"Well, they could already be dead by now, I mean, nobody could survive that fall." I answered.

 **"Their not dead."**

"Ryubebe..."

 **"Sinbad and the others are not dead."**

"That's surprising." I said.

"Yeah." Jenna added.

 **"Sinbad is not one to die so easily. He plays a greater role in all this. He will come back Sapphire. He will come back, to you."**

Ryubebe locked eyes with me. Shivers ran up and down my spine. I was scared, I don't whether is was what he said or how he said it, but, I was scared. Sinbad will come back to me? How? Why? Sinbad was dead, end of story...right?

I looked down into the deep, dark valley. "Sinbad, just who are you?"

 **"Like I said before, Sapphire. He is someone who you do not want as an enemy."**

I stared at Ryubebe, and then at the canyon. "Sinbad is dead. That is the final answer. He and the others are dead, no one could survive that fall. Let alone to starve don't their. They are dead and gone."

Jenna looked down at the valley as well, with Sieglolo around her neck. "Goodbye Mystras. I'll miss you. And goodbye Ja'far, you were a great friend."

"Sinbad, I don't know what to say. But I'll saw this, you were a good friend, but I wish you weren't a flirtatious lady-killer." I said.

Then Jenna and I walked away from the valley, with Sieglolo and Ryubebe around our necks.

"So um, what do we do now?" I asked.

"You can start by screaming in terror!"

We turned around and saw Zadimus floating in the air. He had a dangerous smile on his face.

"Hi there gorgeous. Miss me?" Zadimus asked me with a dangerous smile.

"Not on your life!" I said. I don't know whose worse. Sinbad or this guy.

"Oooooh I love it when you get feisty gorgeous! You have no idea how it turns me on!" Zadimus said with wicked glee.

"Dude...that sounded so wrong..." I said.

"I know..." Jenna replied.

"Now! Shall we let the fun begin!" Zadimus raised his hand and we were once again transported to a different dimension once again.

"Not this place again!" Jenna whined.

"Hahahaha! Yes! Here is where your dead corpses shall rot!" Zadimus explained.

 **"Quick girls! You must transform!"**

"Right!" Jenna and I yelled out in unison.

The summoning necklace and bracelet glowed brightly. Our bodies were about to transform.

"I don't think so ladies." Zadimus said.

We were suddenly attacked by something very large and very fast. The glow from the summoning necklace and bracelet vanished, and we were back to our human forms.

 ** _"Oh no! Zadimus interrupted the transformation!"_**

"Hahaha! Oh yes! With a little help from my friends!" Zadimus explained.

Jenna and I saw two hideous snake and spider creatures with very large fangs in front of us.

"Do you like them? I go this idea from our last encounter!" Zadimus laughed. "Their called Predavexs."

"Great now what do we do?" Jenna asked.

"Can't we transform again?" I asked.

 **"Yes. But you have to wait awhile! Your bodies aren't use to the new transformations yet."**

"Well that useless..." I sighed. "Then I guess we have to go with the old stand by...RUN!"

Jenna and I ran away before those creatures could attack us again.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'TE GOING?" Zadimus yelled. "Well what are you waiting for! GET THEM!" He ordered his creatures, they didn't hesitate to comply with the order, and they gave chase.

Ryubebe and Sieglolo held the creatures off with some of their own attacks. It didn't do much damage, but at least they were distracted. That was, until the creatures got fed up with them. They whacked Ryubebe and Sieglolo away, and went after us again.

"AAAAAH! THEIR RIGHT BEHIND US!" Jenna screamed.

"DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP RUNNING!" I yelled.

But it was to late. The spider creature pinned Jenna down with her web, and the snake creature coiled me up with is tail.

"HAHAHA! IT'S BEEN FUN LADIES!" Zadimus laughed.

The snake creature tighten its tail around me, and the spider creature looked like it was about to eat Jenna. Ryubebe and Sieglolo were serious injured. It really did look like the end of us...

"aaaaaaah" I muttered. I was running out of breathe. This snake creature was squeezing the life out of me, literally.

With what little strength Sieglolo could muster, he cut the web that Jenna was tied in and she was free. Jenna healed Sieglolo and Ryubebe immediately. Then she turned her attention to me.

"SAPPHIRE!" Jenna cried out.

"...run Jenna...hurry..." I couldn't last must longer.

"No Sapphire! I can't!" Jenna cried out.

"It's...ok..." The snake creature tightened its grip on me even more. "aaaaaaah...I'll be...alright...please...go..." I begged.

Zadimus was starting to get worried. "That's enough!"

The snake creature immediately uncoiled its tail around me, and my body fell to the ground. Jenna, Sieglolo, and Ryubebe immediately rushed to me. I was barely breathing, and my body had bruises all over it, from the snake creature's tail. The two creatures ran to Zadimus's side.

"I'll give you one chance Sapphire. Join me, and together we can rule this world!" Zadimus offered.

Jenna healed me, but I could barely stand, at least I had some energy to reply. "Don't you think your little pets would get jealous..."

Zadimus scowled, then the snake and spider creatures got angry. They charged towards us.

"Predavexes no!" Zadimus ordered. But the creatures didn't listen.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jenna yelled. Then her body started to glow brightly. I thought she was transforming into her spider form, but when the light faded, she didn't transform I into a spider. In fact, she got a new set of clothes, or in this case new armor.

She had a silver feather plated armor that covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wore a large silver feathers billowing skirt that has metal feather plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck were uncovered, and she has large metal feather wings, as well as a wing-like headpiece.

"Wow...she looks like an iron angel." I said.

 **"Well, actually silver. But we'll go with that."**

Jenna was holding two swords, one in each hand, when she charged the snake and spider Predavexs. She soon cut them down to size, that creatures exploded while she posed in front of the explosion.

"I always wanted to do that!" Jenna cheered.

"Grrrrr. This isn't over yet ladies. I'll be back!" Zadimus declared, then he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

The scenery began to go back to normal, and Jenna changed back into her normal clothes.

"Well that was fun..." Jenna said.

"Yeah, I agree. But what was all that about anyway?" I asked.

 **"Jenna has activated one of her Elemental Transformation."**

"Her what?"

 ** _"Each girl has two Elemental Transformation. Jenna's is metal and something, and yours is fire and water. The other girl, we're not so sure. For you to activate it, you much touch something of that element."_**

"But I didn't touch anything metal when I transformed?" Jenna said.

 **"Your wrist did. Did you forget that your summoning bracelet is metal?"**

"Oh? Point taken." Jenna said

"Look. We've been fighting all afternoon. In now night time." I said.

Jenna looked up. "Yeah your right."

"But still, that one question remains." I stated. "What do we do now?"

Jenna, Sieglolo, Ryubebe, and I were silent. That was, until a giant bang and a flash of lightning broke the silence. We all looked up into the sky. We saw the Queen transformed into some sort of three headed creature, and she was fighting a blue dragon...like...man?

"It can't be...it just can't be?!" I said.

"Why? What? What's wrong? What's happening?" Jenna asked.

"That man the Queen is fighting! That's the same man you was fighting me in my Lamia form in my dream!" I explained.

"WHAT! That's the man you saw in your dream!" Jenna said shockingly.

"Yes! I recognize him!" I answered.

 ** _"Sapphire are you sure that's the same man?"_**

"Yes I'm positive." I answered.

 ** _"Sapphire...do you know who that man is?"_**

"No..." I answered.

 ** _"Sapphire...that man...is Sinbad."_**

"Sinbad...no...it can't be...it can't be him..."

 ** _"It is."_**

 _That's Sinbad! So in my dream, if that Lamia was me, and that blue dragon like man was Sinbad. Then...why did Sinbad seem so angry. And why, was someone trying to kill me?_

"Look! Sinbad changed forms!" Jenna pointed.

I looked up and indeed Sinbad had changed forms. He was now, a nine-tails fox with white fur. His hair changed to white and it became. His ears also look like ears of a fox. He also had eyes on his palms. Gross.

"This is incredible! I've never seen anything like this before!" Jenna said.

"Your right! But I don't know what to be more surprised about. The fact that Sinbad is the same guy in my dream, and that he can change to different forms! Or that fact that he's still alive..." I said.

"I wonder who will win?" Jenna asked.

 **"Sinbad."**

"Sinbad? How do you know Ryubebe?" I asked.

 **"Because...he already won."**

We looked up and saw the Queen frozen in ice and she was falling. Sinbad had won. But in my dream, does Sinbad win that fight too? That last thing I remember, was being struck by a giant lighting bolt. I guess that what's finishes me off...

I gave Ryubebe to Jenna, then I ran to where the battle was, I heard Jenna, Sieglolo, and Ryubebe calling me back. But I had to be sure. I just had to be sure it was really Sinbad. Sinbad transformed back into his blue dragon man form.

"Sinbad!" I cried out.

Sinbad turned around and smiled at me. It was him...it's really was him. Sinbad flew down to me. In this form he was taller then he normal was, and much more robust.

"Sinbad...I-I thought you were dead." I said.

His smile grew wider. "I came back. I came back...to you."

My eyes widened, and I could feel a warm blush on my face. Sinbad leaned closer to my face. Was he about to kiss me? No...Sinbad is a flirt, all he does it just tease women. Especially me...

I ran away from Sinbad, before he could do, whatever it was he was about to do. But, I didn't get far. I ran away far enough that a normal person wouldn't be able to catch me. But Sinbad in this form, was not normal. He grabbed my wrist before I made it back to Artemyra. He pulled me over to face him, it hurt. Then he glared down at me, his golden eyes were scary, they sent shivers down my spine.

"Sapphire. You are staying with me." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

.x.X.x.

It was now morning and we all waiting in front of the castle to wait for the Queen's approve to come it. I thought long and hard on what happened last night.

(Flashback)

"Sapphire. You are staying with me." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Sinbad..."

"You will stay with me, right by my side. I will not let you stay here in Artemyra. No one will take you from me."

(End flashback)

Remembering that sent cold shivers by my side. Ryubebe's words echoed in my head.

 ** _"Sapphire, Sinbad is someone who you do not want for an enemy."_**

He was right, I don't want Sinbad for an enemy. But, that dream I had. Was it the future? Was it showing me that Sinbad would be my enemy someday?

"Sinbad, Her Excellency is expecting you."

I looked up and one of the guards came and to us to come. I followed Sinbad and the others inside.

"Sapphire. What happened last night with you and Sinbad?" Jenna asked.

"...it's best not to tell Jenna." I answered. I wonder if Sinbad was in his right mind, or even, if he has a right mind.

"I see...well do you know what is going to happen to us? Are we going to stay here in Artemyra?"

"I don't know Jenna. I don't know."

We all walked into the throne room.

"Your Excellency, they are present." The guard kneeled down.

We saw a, how can I delicately put this. A "interesting" sight. The Queen was having her naked body massaged oil or lotion. And right in front of us to.

"Where were you? I was getting tired of waiting." The Queen said.

"Your Excellency, to have audience with you once again is a great honor." Sinbad said.

"Enough of that. Do you really think that you can get away with this?" The Queen asked. Then she got up, luckily her back was facing us.

"This is highly inappropriate." Jenna whispered to me.

"I know." I whispered back.

"My skin was scarred from yesterday's battle. My beautiful body is ruined. But, it's been a long time since I felt such excitement. You're the first man to ever pin me down and defeat me, Sinbad." The Queen smiled.

Sinbad smiled back. "Last night was unforgettable for me, too."

"Dude! That sounded so wrong!" I whispered to Jenna.

"I know right!" Jenna whispered back.

"At this time, a decision has been made for Artemyra to officially join hands with the Sindria Trading Company. As Queen, this is the first time I've formed a contract with this company. I reread the terms of trade that were proposed in the letter. It's not a bad deal. I will dispatch a diplomat from our country to your company. We will collaborate as much as we can. As our isolated country flourishes with more commerce, the lives of our citizens will be enriched." The Queen said.

"Thank you very much, Your Excellency. And I asked you. Let Sapphire and Jenna stay with us, since we survived the fall. They have the right to continue their journey with us." Sinbad said.

"Hmmm, I will agree to that. The truth is Sinbad, I don't want you as an enemy, Sinbad. Even with such great powers, you devoted yourself as a merchant. What are you trying to do by coming out here? What is your true agenda?" The Queen asked.

"Your Excellency, I have had a dream that must be realized. When you held that Metal Vessel, did you not feel the weight of its power? My duty as the King Vessel, recognized by the Djinn, is to create a world without war. And I need your help, your cooperation to make it happen." Sinbad explained.

"A world with out war?" The Queen questioned.

"Yes." Sinbad answered, then he stood up and took out his sword. This Metal Vessel will trigger a new war that will threaten the equilibrium of the world. In order to prevent and be prepared for such a situation, I must share ideologies with powerful figured like you to establish an alliance. That's how we can achieve a "world of acceptance." Sinbad put his sword away.

"You're asking Artemyra to join that world of acceptance?" The Quenn asked.

"So far, I've already formed an alliance with Rametoto of Imuchakk and Darius, the Knight-King of Sasan." Sinbad explained.

"You formed an alliance with countries that ban foreigners?" The Queen said in a questionable tone.

Sinbad nodded and then pointed to Mystras. "This is Mystras Leoxses, the son of the Knight-King. He travels with us as a representative of Sasan."

"Sasan is not a wealthy country either. I'm sure the Knight-King would've eventually invaded neighboring countries to expand his territory." The Queen stated. "The immense power of a Metal Vessel makes conquering nations a piece of cake. But he lost, didn't he? He was defeated by you, like I was."

Sinbad smiled and nodded.

"If you wanted to, you could destroy a whole country. The Knight-King must have surrendered to your power and agreed to form an alliance. Sasan has an established relationship with Reim, too. If the legendary sorceress of Reim knew about the Metal Vessel, things could've been very different." The Queen said.

"The "legendary sorceress" of Reim?" I questioned.

"You must know if you're a merchant of Reim." The Queen said.

"We're not familiar with Reim territory, aside from Napolia." I said.

"The legendary sorceress of Reim...devoted herself to Reim, supporting the empire's prosperity. She's a sorceress who's lived for 200 years." The Queen explained. "A legendary Magi."

"200 years old!" Jenna said.

"Wow, but um, what's a Magi?" I asked.

"It's still an obscure existence. But they appear in legends all over the world. They've appeared during crucial to guide the lives of many and enlighten the world. They are the great sorcerers of creation, with a special calling as the "selector of the King." That is a Magi. The Magi possess power beyond human understanding. When they swing their wand, a tower appears where the King's power is stored. They have the ability to guide the chosen one as the King. We think that these Dungeons appearing all over the world are the towers mentioned in the legend." The Queen finished.

 _I wonder...could the person who summoned us...be a Magi?_

"Your Excellency, what kind of person is the Magi?" Sinbad asked.

"I've told you already. They are still a mystery. But if I were say anything, I believe Magi are those who are blessed by the "Rukh." The Queen said.

"Rukh?"

"The Rukh are the head waters of life that flow through the this world. Magi that are blessed by the Rukh...could be the embodiment of our world's will. That could explain why the Dungeons are appearing all over the world and how we're both Capturers. There might be some force that's influencing this to happen." The Queen walked over to Sinbad. "In any case, you're the only man I've ever approved of. Let's form an alliance."

"Thank you very much, Your Excellency."

Sinbad and the others left, but the Queen wanted to talk to me alone.

"You were right Sapphire. Sinbad is an interesting man." The queen said.

"Humph."

"Tell me. How do you put up with a man like him?"

I shrugged. "You get use to it."

"Is that your answer for everything?"

"It's the only answer I got."

"You know, Sinbad won't release his hook on you that easily, or at all."

"Humph, I'm sure he'll release me, because, he never had a hook on me in the first place.

"How interesting. He's seems very possessive of you." The Queen said.

I sighed, I thought about what happened last night. She was right. Sinbad maybe possessive of me. But I doubt it.

"I doubt it Your Excellency. Like I said before. Sinbad is an interesting man. And when I mean interesting, I mean strange and confusing."

"So do you like him?" The Queen asked.

I didn't hesitate, I didn't blush when I answered. "He's all yours Your Excellency. He's all yours."

"Hmm, I don't want him. And I can't see you don't want him either." The Queen walked away. "You don't want him...yet."

 _Yet? Sorry but I don't want him at all. Sinbad is not my type. Never have, never will. But...Sinbad does scare me...and...I am concerned on what he said._

His words echoed in my head. "Sapphire. You are staying with me."

What he said, wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Sinbad...are you to be my enemy some day?" I felt breeze blow threw my hair. "Sinbad...just who are you."

.x.X.x.

Daytime came and it was time to left Artemyra. Jenna and I were already on some giant birds. The Queen was saying goodbye to the boys, she already said goodbye to us. Then her seven children came to her side. They were adorable, the played with Ryubebe and Sieglolo last night, they were sad to see them go. Then Pisti, the Queen's youngest daughter, put a feather is Sinbad's hair. How cute. The eldest one put a feather in my hair, same with Jenna.

Then Sinbad and the others joined us on the giant birds, and we left Artemyra and headed towards the Reim Empire. When we arrived, Sinbad introduced our three new companions. And with that Ryubebe and Sieglolo called Jenna and I.

"What is it Ryubebe?"

 ** _"Sapphire. Jenna. We must go to our master. There are things we need to consult with. They will help you on your journey."_**

Jenna and I nodded. And with that, Ryubebe and Sieglolo vanished. In no time at all, night time came. Jenna stayed with Mystras and they explored The Sindria Company, while I went to go find Sinbad. I found him standing alone the balcony.

"Sinbad...what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Sindria Trading Company has come a long way." Sinbad said.

"Yes, this company has become a prominent company of Napolia."

"I believe it's all because of the people we've met so far. Each and every encounter was essential. We made it here because of our comrades. I feel like there's a great force that's drawing is together."

"Sinbad..."

Sinbad turned around and put his hands in my shoulders. "Sapphire, listen to me. Our journey together is not over! In fact, it has just begun!"

He turned around and pointed straight forward. "I see it. I see it all. I know where I'm going."

Suddenly the night sky was filled with falling stars. And Sinbad turned and faced me once again. He looked up at the falling stars, and then I did. We watched in amazement at what we saw.

"Sapphire...I...am special."

My eyes widen, and my heart started racing. The look in his eyes scared me. Ryubebe told he that Sinbad was a miracle child, one who was born with great strength and power.

 _Great strength and power? Sinbad, what role do you have in all this? Just who are you?!_

Then, I heard Ryubebe's voice in my head.

 **"This world is about to face an unexpected future of change. So remember this Sapphire, Sinbad is someone, who you do not want, for a enemy."**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for enjoying my story! I will continue Set Your Sails for Adventure! so don't worry. I'll will probably follow the story plot from the manga now, either that or wait for season 2 of The Adventures of Sinbad to come out. But I think I'll follow that manga now. Thank you all once again for reading my story. Please keep reviewing!**

 **GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**


	7. Spice and Sinbad II - Spice and Muu

**Authors note: ok this the first chapter with the manga. I hope I did ok and you all like this chapter. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think.**

 **P.S. The title tells you about the chapter lol ENJOY!**

 **GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - Spice and Sinbad II - Spice and Muu**_

 _"Sindria Trading Company has come a long way." Sinbad said._

 _"Yes, this company has become a prominent company of Napolia."_

 _"I believe it's all because of the people we've met so far. Each and every encounter was essential. We made it here because of our comrades. I feel like there's a great force that's drawing is together."_

 _"Sinbad..."_

 _Sinbad turned around and put his hands in my shoulders. "Sapphire, listen to me. Our journey together is not over! In fact, it has just begun!"_

 _He turned around and pointed straight forward. "I can see it. I can see...the flow of all the currents turning towards me!"_

 _"Sinbad?"_

 _"I'M BEING GUIDED BY DESTINY! Sapphire...I am...someone special."_

I remember what happened last night. The foreboding feeling of the moment. Those ominous words he spoke. That threatening look in his eyes. All of it. Fear was running wilding threw me. When Sinbad had that threatening look in his eyes, he always had a dark presence around him...for that matter, when he spoke about his dream, or when he had some dark plan to get his way. Sinbad always had a dark presence around him. I didn't know what scares me the most about him, that threatening look in his eyes, or that ominous presence around him.

I was standing on the balcony, with a cup of water in my hand. Ryubebe and Sieglolo had left to go tell their master what was going on so far. About Zadimus, and my dream and Sinbad's Full Djinn Equip and is part in my dream. Oy vey, I'm hoping that it's just some dum dream and not something important.

"Sapphire..."

I turn around and saw Sinbad leaning against the door frame. He has a devious smile in his face, but, his expression was dark.

"What are you doing out here alone? A beautiful young woman such as yourself, should enjoy the company of others."

 _You mean your company Sinbad._ His voice was deep, strong and very seducive. That was the type of man Sinbad was. That was what drew women to him. That, was his most powerful weapon, more powerful than any Djinn or Djinn Equip he had.

"Please. Come inside. It's cold out here." It was not a request, it was an order. Sinbad was good at that, especially for me.

"Well? I'm waiting." He said.

I let out a sigh, then I walked inside where everyone was. I could tell Sinbad's cold, dark, golden color eyes were following me every movement. He was watching me like a hawk who was closing in on its prey, and was about to swoop in for the kill. Sinbad was the predator and I was the prey. That's how it was for this whole evening. Me, trying to avoid Sinbad's deadly gaze and Sinbad following me around (very stealthy), with the feeling of his eyes literally piecing my soul.

"Hey Sapphire!"

I turned around and saw Jenna running towards me. When Sinbad saw Jenna with me, he scowled and walked to his employees to discuss business. I was relieved to finally get Sinbad off my back.

"Say Sapphire, why don't you have I have a little chat together?" Jenna asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

Then Jenna and I found a secluded spot to talk.

"You know, I was thinking about talking about ours lives before we came to this world." Jenna explained.

"You know I think that's a good idea. Alright, let's talk." I said.

"So tell me about yourself Sapphire?" Jenna asked.

"Well, I am half Indian and half American. I never had boyfriend or never went on a date. I live with three of my friends before I went to college. It was one girl and one boy. And I decided to stick with my real name."

"You lived with a boy?!" Jenna's mouth hung wide open.

"Yes. I lived with them until my second college. The boy, his name was Patrick, he got married. Same with my other friend, Mary Anne. She also got married. I graduated from Southern University in Tennessee then I graduated from Loma Linda University in California. After I graduated from Southern, that's when Patrick got married, same with Mary Anne. Then I became a pharmacist and worked at a Wegmans pharmacy. Back home in our world I'm 25 years old. I lived in River Heights, Utah until a massive storm destroyed my neighborhood so I lived with my three college roommates from Loma Linda. The fiery red-head Cassidy, the bold blonde Veronica, and the cute curly blonde Katerina. A short hair blonde man named Richard and a ginger hair man named Tony. Richard was Veronica's husband and Tony was Cassidy's husband. And when I came to this world, it was during Katerina's wedding. She married a man named Aaron." I explained. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm half Irish and half American. And my real name is Jenna Diana Roberts. I kept my first name and changed my middle name and used that as my last name. I had a boyfriend, but he died of an illness. I got over it, but I still miss him. I lived in Jacksonville, Florida and I graduated from the University of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania then I graduated from Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, Maryland. After I got my degree I became a nurse and worked in hospital. And back in our world I'm 23 years old." Jenna finished.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Sapphire!"

Jenna and I turned around and saw Sinbad flagging me down.

I walked over to him. "What is it Sinbad?"

"There's someone who wants to met us." Sinbad said.

"Alright Sinbad. Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"No. But I wonder who it could be and at this time of night?" Sinbad asked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sinbad and I rushed to the source of the scream. Sinbad opened the door and we could not believe what we saw. It was a dragon! Well, a green humanoid dragon.

"I didn't intent to startle anyone. My hood slipped...and my face was unfortunately exposed. Then, I only wished to offer my hand to help up the young woman who had fallen in surprise...I'm sorry." The dragon man apologized.

I saw those yellow butterflies emanating from the dragon man.

"Bring us here without telling...I...I won't approve of that man!" A hooded woman yelled. There were two more hooded figures behind her.

"Princess!" The dragon man said.

"...That man is...that man is a traitor!" She accused. "That man is also the one who humiliate me. My bitter enemy! Having to appear before my enemy like this...is truly disgraceful!" She took off her hood. "I am the first princess of the Parthevia Empire, Serendine! I won't let you get away with saying you forgot about me!"

The two people behind the girl with short pink were two girls with black hair.

"Sinbad." The dragon man called him, he got on his hands and knees and begged Sinbad. "...I'm begging you...please...please help us."

"...could you be?" Sinbad thought. "DRAKON!"

Sinbad and I sat down in front of Drakon and Princess Serendine. It was just the four of us.

"...long time no see, huh, Drakon?" Sinbad said. "You sure have changed a lot haven't you?"

"...you haven't changed a bit." Drakon replied.

"HUH? REALLY?!" Sinbad sounded shock. I don't know why though, it's true.

"I've become a much more handsome man than back when I was just a kid, right?! Especially here, and here! Right?!" Sinbad explained.

"That's exactly what I'm saying hasn't changed about you..." Drakon counter.

"That's so cold." Sinbad wined

"...Dragul." Princess Serendine glared at Drakon.

"It's all right...I've sent away anyone who isn't necessary to our conversation." Sinbad said. "You can speak freely here."

"Thank you Sinbad." Drakon thanked him.

"I have nothing to discuss with a man like him."

"Princess!" The servants cried.

"That man is a traitor." The princess excused. The princess was about to speak but I cut her off.

"Princess Serendine, I understand your upset over the loss of your country and father. Your exhausted, tired, hungry and weak. Your whole party is that way, it's been a rough journey for you all, and you need some rest. I know you blame Sinbad for what has happened, but that's not the case here. You blame Sinbad because you think you have to blame someone for this mess, but that not the case. Like I said, your exhausted, tired, hungry and weak, you don't know what you're saying." I crossed my arms. "Now, will one of your attendants please tell us what happened?"

The princess was silent after that, and her attendant Sahel began to tell us, why they had been driven out of Parthevia...from beginning to end.

For a long story short, she told use the premeditated murder of Parthevia's emperor, a coup d'état by General Barbarossa, one of the four chosen generals who can use a metal vessel. A King's Candidate, just like Sinbad.

"I understand your story after that you..."

"Yes...after that we fled the country to seek asylum abroad..." Sahel said.

"Coup d'état? You can't just sum it up in that one little word." Princess Serendine said. "Barbarossa murdered my father and-"

"Princess Serendine, please your exhausted faces and your scrawny and life lifeless. If you won't listen to Sinbad then listen to me, a fellow Parthevian woman. Please, rest now, you can tell us the rest of your story in the morning." I calmly said.

"...alright...I will listen to you..." Princess Serendine said. Then they all went to bed. They were out when their heads hit the pillows. I stayed with they through the night.

When I went to get a drink of water, I noticed Sahel left. The Drakon followed a while after, and then Princess Serendine. I followed Princess Serendine, quietly but closely. Sahel told them the story, then Drakon followed after. He told the rest of the story,and from his point of view. Princess Serendine was there listening by the door frame. I walked over to her, she was surprised to see me, but she kept quiet. When they we all done talking, I took the crying Serendine back to her room. Serendine told me what she planned to do now, and she and I had a favor to ask her.

Next morning Serendine stayed by my side, along with Jenna. Serendine's attendants thank Sinbad over and over again. Sinbad smiled at Serendine but she turned away. Jenna and I followed after her, she needed friends now more than ever. Jenna and I comforted her, she need it. Serendine had lost a lot, her little brother was capture, her father was murdered, and her kingdom was going downhill and fast. Jenna and I stayed with her, while she cried her eyes out.

We stayed there for a while, then we fell asleep. We were out like lights, and when we woke up. A lot happened, and I mean a lot. The three of us woke up to a lot of commotion. Apparently Sinbad lost a fight to a really strong child and was a slave to this woman named Maader. This was not good...

.x.X.x.

It's been a couple of days since Sinbad had been a slave. Ja'far and ever one else was in an uproar trying to get Sinbad back. And since nobody was focusing on trading products, it fell on me and Jenna to keep the trading routes active.

Jenna handled all the gold, silver, bronze, and jewels from Sasan. While I handled all my spices imported from Sasan, Artemyra, Reim, and Parthevia. I went outside to check out our supplies.

Everything was in working order, besides the fact that I was the only one here...I know I should be worried about Sinbad, but he should have not been so cocky. I wonder if he sees it that way...I wonder if he learned his lesson? And I wonder if he'll finally give up on his ridiculous dream?

"Ouf." I bumped into someone and I fell on my butt. "Ouch."

"Oh I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." The man offered me his hand.

I put my hand of his, and he pulled me back on my feet. I finally got a good look at the man you helped me. He was actually a boy, same age as Sinbad I'm guessing. He was tall and muscular boy for his age. He had long, red hair and red eyes with distinctive markings. He wore golden metal cuirass, golden shoulder plates, a golden metal skirt, golden shin guards, sandals, and a large sword that he carried at his waist. This brings a whole new meaning to the phrase "golden child." He also had a nice smile on his face. Nothing like Sinbad's devious and sly smile. Sinbad's smile sent shivers down my spine, this boy's smile made me feel safe and warm.

"Hi! My name is Muu Alexius." He smiled.

"Hello Muu, I'm Sapphire Vale. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled back.

"That's a pretty name. It matches your eyes." Muu said.

"Thank you very much." I giggled.

"Say, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Muu asked.

"Sure I'd love too!" I smiled.

Then Muu offered me his elbow and I put my arm around it, and we watched off. When Muu smiled at me, I could feel a blush on my face. This not was nothing like Sinbad. He was kind, sweet, caring, everything girl wanted, or should I say, everything I wanted. Sinbad was someone who every girl wanted, no questions asked. To other girls, Sinbad was the greatest guy on earth. To them he was, gorgeous, charming, seducive, everything they wanted. But not me...Muu...Muu was my type.

He took me around Napolia, we saw all the sights together, he even took me to lunch. I wonder if this would be called a date? If it was, then this would be my first date. With a great guy I might add. Muu told me he was part of the Alexius family, which played an important role in Reim's senate. When it was time to go back, Muu walked me home. I had a great time with Muu.

"Thank you for today fun. It was very fun." I smiled.

"You're welcome Sapphire, I hope I can see you again." Muu said.

"Well, I'm always here if you need me. And you can come anytime you want." I replied.

Muu smiled, then walked away. I went back inside all happy and cheerful, I never felt this way in my entire life. I really do hope I see Muu again, and soon.

My wish came true, I did see Muu again. Muu came to see me everyday for the past week. He took me on boat rides, horseback riding, and a tour of the city. I loved every moment with him. While I was with Muu, everyone else was worried and was trying to get Sinbad out of slavery. I won't lie, I had completely forgot about Sinbad, and that he was a slave. Boy, was I stupid! When Sinbad needed me, I was out with Muu! In the time I was with Muu, Rurumu showed up, and brought Pipirika with her, along with her newborn twin girls. They were so cute! Well, she helped get things in order around here. She and Ja'far went to go see this Maader to get Sinbad back. Rurumu wanted me to stay behind because it fell upon me for all the company bills and problems. Lucky me...but! Muu took my mind off things. We had fun together, and for the next couple of days he took me out to all the fancy places, he even bought me some new fancy dresses and some jewelry. We were having the time of our lives! I was kinda feeling guilty that I wasn't helping my friends get Sinbad out of slavery, but everyone told me "someone has to run the Sindria Trading Company since Sinbad not here." So, I was left with all work with practically no one to help me, besides Jenna. But, Muu also helped me with a few things. I also found out that he was very strong. And I mean VERY strong. He was literally very strong and I mean beyond human capabilities. He lifted five 100 pounds crates like they were nothing. My mouth dropped and all Muu did was smirk.

"You seem surprised." He said.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? You lifted five 100 pounds crates as if they we nothing!" I replied.

"Ha! You think that's impressive? Wait to you see me when I'm a man. Then I'll be even stronger!" Muu proclaimed.

My head was trying to figure out what just happened. _Oy! Where's Ryubebe when you need him?_

A few more days after that, Sinbad was finally set free and Maader was a done deal. Everyone was celebrating the return of their boss or lord as they said. They had a massive feast for Sinbad because he was all skin and bones. Well when all that was taken care of, Sinbad brought in all the children slaves. Jenna and I made clothes for all the littles ones, Sinbad even brought in another child, who looked an awful lot like Muu. Rurumu told me that he was a Fanalis, they had astounding physical abilities. And that they were admired as the strongest race in the world. However, because of that strength they were hunted down and made into slaves, leaving few of them left in the world today.

The first thought this entered my mind was Muu being a slave...poor Muu.

"Sapphire!"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Muu running towards me. He had that wonderful smile on his face. The thought of Muu being a slave broke my heart.

"So you ready to go out now?" He asked.

I lowered my head and stared my feet. I was hesitant to answer him.

"What's wrong Sapphire?" He asked.

"Um Muu...are you a Fanalis?" I asked.

This time Muu was silent. "Yes...I am a Fanalis, well I'm actually half Fanalis."

"..."

"Does this mean you don't want to go out with me anymore?" He asked sadly.

"No...but I am sorry. I'm sorry that such cruel people tortured your people...I am truly sorry." I bowed to Muu.

"...It's not your fault Sapphire. You're not to blame for what happened. In fact I have a dream!" Muu proclaimed.

"A dream?"

"My dream is to travel the world and to gather all the Fanalises and create a squad of Fanalises to protect the Reim Empire!" Muu said.

I smiled. "Muu. I think that's a wonderful idea."

Muu smiled and offered me his elbow. "Well then shall we go my lady?"

I smiled and put my arm around his elbow. "Yes. Yes we shall."

And Muu and I walked off into town. Leaving all the troubles behind us. When Muu and I came back, everyone was packing up.

"Hey what is everyone doing?" I asked one of the work men.

"Oh, I thought you heard the news already Sapphire?" He said.

"News what news?"

"We're moving to Balbadd!"

Muu frowned and I was surprised. "We're moving where?"

"To Balbadd." Then he walked over to the others to pick up some ore stuff.

We're moving to Balbadd...then I won't be able to see Muu again.

"Sapphire!"

I turned around and saw Sinbad running towards us. "Sapphire come on! You need to get your things packed up and ready to go. We're leaving for Balbadd soon."

Sinbad glared at Muu. "Who are you?"

Muu growled at Sinbad. "I'm Muu. Who are you?"

"I'm Sinbad. Head of the Sindria Trading Company." He bragged. Then Sinbad pulled me away from Muu. "Come on Sapphire! It's time to go!"

Sinbad glared me like a hawk, while I packed my things. I knew he wanted to asked me about Muu, and I also knew that he asked everyone else what I was up to for the past couple of weeks. I heard one of them say, that when I was done with my work I went out. Sinbad was not stupid, he knew that I had been out with Muu while he was held captive and a slave. And that made Sinbad even angrier. By the time I was done packing, everything was already on the boat and ready to take off. I saw Muu at the dock and before I left, I was determined to say goodbye to him. So, when Sinbad wasn't looking, I ran over to him. I leaped into his open arms and cried. I was sad to say goodbye to him, he was such a great guy. Nothing like Sinbad. I turned around and saw Sinbad leaning against a wall. He stood just on the wall, eyes fixed on me. He was so still he could have been carved from stone.

"I think, I better go now..." I said.

"Don't worry Sapphire. We'll meet again someday, I promise. Remember, I'm a Fanalis. So there's nothing I can't do!" Muu smiled.

I smiled back. "Then I look forward to the day we will be able to meet again."

Muu hugged me again once more, beige I waved goodbye and got on the boat. I could feel Sinbad's eyes glaring at me. When our eyes met, Sinbad's eyes were cold, dark and empty. _Nothing changed I see..._

.x.X.x.

Well we finally set up shop here, and Sinbad hasn't spoken a word to me since we arrived. After we were finally set up, Sinbad, Ja'far and Hinahoho went to go see the King, and thank him for letting us come here. When Sinbad came back, he was more than determined to build his own country. I'm just wonder how? Because he'll need land to do that, not to mention a ton of other stuff. I just hope that Princess Serendine will do the favor I asked her. So Sinbad, Mystras, Ja'far, Hinahoho, Drakon, Masrur, Jenna and I went to a place called the Dark Continent. Apparently the Dark Continent is the birth place of that Fanalis. Fanalis...thinking about them reminded me of Muu. I really did miss him. But, I just hope it is a nicer place then it sounds. Buuuuut sadly, except for the colonies like Reim's city of Cathargo, the entire continent is a desert. This place reminded me of the Sahara Desert. Great...I'm gonna be baked alive.

And also besides the Fanalis, there's also another country here. It's know as "Heliohapt." A mysterious country which had been ruled by its royal family for hundred of years. There are also rumors that it's power surpasses that of both Sasan and Artemyra...

Then we got ambushed by bandits. Great...first I'm practically getting baked out here, now I have to worry about bandits. _Today is just not my day._

All the boys attacked the bandits before that could get to me and Jenna, then I heard Ryubebe's voice in my head. _**"The Dungeon Capturer Sinbad a legendary existence now know throughout the world, but...those who stand by his side supporting him will...become the world-famous Eight Generals, the Warriors that protect Sindria!"**_

 _Eight? I only count five! What about the other three? Maybe they come later..._

"I see it!" Sinbad said.

His voice brought me back from my thoughts. I looked over at the horizon and saw a great city.

"There it is! Heliohapt!"


	8. I Die

**Author's note: alright here is chapter 7. I hope you all like it and enjoy it! I want to thank everyone who are reading and who are following and favorited and the people who are reviewing! Thank you so much! Oh just a little heads up. I will not be posting chapters for my story as recently for a while because I have to wait for the rest to come out yet on the app I'm using. I am not giving up on my story I am definitely DEFINITELY continuing this I promise. Oh! And one more thing, I am thinking about making a continuation of this story. Since "The Adventures of Sinbad" is a prologue to the story "Magi" I am going to make a continuation of my story "Set Your Sails for Adventure!" But I want to ask my readers, followers, reviews, and people who is favoirted my story, if you all want me to make the story now, or wait until "The Adventures of Sinbad" finish. The next part of my story will have massive spoilers! Like who will be the third and final summoner and her fairy guardian ect. The title of the next part will be called "The Three Summoners and their Magi."**

 **So, please think on wait you would want me to do. I will count to see which side has more. The one's who want me to write it now, or wait until "The Adventures of Sinad" finish. The choice it yours. EVERY VOTE COUNTS! No pressure lol.**

 **Well enjoy chapter 7! Please keep reviewing! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - I Die**_

"This is Heliohapt?!" They all said.

"You know, Heliohapt looks an awful lot like Egypt." Jenna whispered to me.

"You know, I was thinking the exact same thing." I whispered back.

Indeed. Heliohapt did look an awful lot like Egypt. The clothes. The pyramids. The people. Everything. Even the heat...

Sinbad and Mystras were going gaga over the women. No surprise their. Haven't they learned their lesson. If them mess with women, trouble will always follow after. Before Sinbad and Mystras could go seduce them, Ja'far wrapped them up and dragged them back, and scolded the pants off of Sinbad and Mystras. All the commotion caught some people's attention.

"You know I always wanted to go to Egypt." Jenna smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

 ** _"What's Egypt?"_**

 **"Is it some type of desert?"**

"No. Egypt is a desert like country in our world. Everything is almost the same. I mean, Heliohapt is a lot like Ancient Egypt. The same clothes, the same people, the same tradition, the same culture, everything."

"Yeah, I remember I had to do a research project on Ancient Egypt." Jenna said.

"I went to Egypt once. I had to go there for an archaeological dig. I was roasted alive."

Jenna laughed. Sinbad called Jenna and I over and we all went on a tour of Heliohapt. We saw a building that looked the Sphinx, and the Royal palace was a pyramid built with other pyramids. The market place was incredible, it reminded me of the town we stopped at when we were on our archaeological dig. Being here remind me of all the fun I had with my friends. Since Jenna and I didn't have any weapons to defend ourselves, Sinbad and Mystras thought it would be best to get us something.

Mystras bought Jenna a lance and a short sword, and Sinbad bought me a beautiful silver dagger and a whip. The dagger had beautiful jewels on its hilt.

"Here. This is for you, so that when I'm not there you can project yourself until I arrive." Sinbad whispered seducively.

A blush covered my face, and Sinbad smirked. Jenna and I admired our weapons and hopefully they would help us.

While Jenna and I were walking around, we accidentally got separated from the rest of the group.

"Great just great!" I sighed. "We're lost!"

"Well things can't get any worse." Jenna added. Suddenly, Jenna's summoning bracelet started flashing.

Then, the scenery around us change. We were being transported to another world. The sky was dark multi-colors, black, gray, purple, red, all hideous colors. And the land was no better. Instead of a lush green grass, it was also dark multi-colors. Random objects were floating in the air. Rocks, chunks of land, pieces of buildings, this place was right out of a nightmare.

"...It just got worse." Jenna sighed.

"Great this is all we need..." I added

 ** _"Girls quickly! You must transform before Zadimus or some Predavexs attack!"_**

"Right!"

Jenna transformed into her Metal Elemental Transformation and I transformed into my snake summoner transformation, and we ready ourselves for an attack.

We had no idea what to expect from Zadimus this time. Who knew just how many Predavexs he would have this time.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Jenna and I looked around.

"That doesn't sound like Zadimus." I said.

Suddenly we heard footsteps behind us, getting closer and closer. Then a man came out of a fog and gave us an evil grin.

"He doesn't look like Zadimus." Jenna said.

Jenna was obviously right. This man wasn't Zadimus. He had shoulder length red hair, that parted down the middle and his bangs framing his face. He also had the dragon-birth mark of destruction on his forehead. He wore a beautiful white choker around his neck with a diamond at its center, as well as white fur-lined, and a white trench that billows in length behind him, and with an intricate interlace at the front with no undershirt. He looked about the same age as Zadimus, however old Zadimus was.

"So your the two girls that's been cause trouble for my friend Zadimus huh? You don't seem like much." The man smirked. "I wonder which one of you is the one that Zadimus has a crush on? I hope it's not the red-headed one, because she's really turns me on." He licks his lips.

"Sapphire. I just got really creepy feeling just now..." Jenna whispered.

"You and me both..." I replied quietly.

"So if your not Zadimus, but you know him. Then who are you?!" Jenna pointed her sword at him.

"Oh. How rude of me." He magically appear in front of Jenna and took her hand. "My name is Sceledrus. Sceledrus Cane." He kissed her hand.

"OH MY GOSH!" Jenna and I screamed.

"Alright then. LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Sceledrus raised his hand and a glowing sword appeared. Sceledrus sword was huge. The blade had a giant crystalline structure with a red hue covering the blade and a blue core while having formed a proper handguard again. It had a eye in the hand guard to. It was a horrifying blade.

"What kind of sword is that?!" Jenna asked in a frighting tone.

"You like it my dear angel. Heh, this sword is a special blade, designed especially for me. Its blade soaks in blood, and it remains a polished red. My sword has a reputation for devouring souls. Heh heh heh, my blade it as evil as me." He swung his sword and we felt a massive dark wave strike us.

With just one swing of that sword, our transformations were history. Jenna and I changed back to our normal selves, and our bodies were beaten and bruised. Then Sceledrus walked over to Jenna and lifted her face up.

"You're so cute my little angel. But it's too bad I have to destroy you. Buuuuuut, we can save your death for another time, I want to keep you alive, so that I can enjoy seeing you suffer. Heh heh heh heh AHAHAHAHAHA!" Sceledrus grabbed Jenn's face and kissed Jenna with great force and desire. "Aaaaah that was wonderful. I can't wait to get more." Sceledrus wickedly smirked, then he quickly vanished as quickly as he appeared.

The scenery changed back to normal and Jenna and I were back at the market. We heard Sceledrus voice.

"My precious little angel, I promise we'll meet again real soon. And I can't wait for that moment."

Then everything was quiet once again. Ryubebe and I looked at Jenna, now she was going through the what I went through with Zadimus. Except Sceledrus actually kissed Jenna on the lips. ON THE LIPS!

"Jenna? Jenna are you alright?"

 ** _"Oh I think she's in shock."_**

"Oooooh this is not good."

 **"What we do now?"**

"Well hopefully she'll snap out of it soon."

 **"Yeah."**

Jenna just stood there as still as a statue. Completely frozen in place. Not moving an inch.

(Several minutes pass)

Completely frozen in place. Not moving an inch.

(Several minutes pass)

Completely frozen in place. Not moving an inch.

(Several minutes pass)

Completely frozen in place. Not moving an inch.

"..."

"..."

 ** _"..."_**

 **"..."**

"...JENNA WAKE UP!"

Jenna finally got out of her "daze" and came back to reality. "Huh? Wh-what happened?"

"You seriously forgot what you and I just went through?!" I said.

"No...No I didn't forget! What I want to know is what just happened?" Jenna asked. Her face became red, but it wasn't blush. "I can't believe he did that! That-that-THAT! That that!"

And with that, Jenna stormed away.

"Hey Jenna wait up!" I hollered, then I ran after her.

For about an hour and a half, Jenna was pacing back and forth, rabbling on and on about what has just happened to her. She was humiliated, mortified, embarrassed, the list goes on and on.

 ** _"Oh my!"_**

"What is it Ryubebe?"

 ** _"I'm sensing something mystical and powerful."_**

"Really?"

 ** _"Yes. We must hurry and find the others. Something tells me, their headed to that mystical place."_**

"Alright. Jenna come on! Something up, so we need to go and investigate!"

Jenna stopped immediately and we ran off to find Sinbad and the others. Ryubebe lead us to a massive pyramid, Sinbad and the others were there standing at the entrance. Jenna and I quickly joined them.

"There you girls are!" Sinbad scolded. "I was really worried about you!"

"Yeah! We thought something bad happened to you!" Mystras scolded.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Jenna started crying.

"No you did it!" I said. I patted Jenna on the back. "There there Jenna. It's ok. It's all over now."

"Huh? Who? Why?! What?! WHAT HAPPENED!" Mystras yelled. "WHY IS JENNA CRYING! WHAT HAPPENED!" Mystras ran over to comfort the crying Jenna.

"I-I-I" Jenna started.

"Yes you WHAT!" Mystras asked.

"I was nearly taken ad-ad-ad."

"Ad-ad-ad?"

"I was nearly taken advantage of! Waaaaaaah!" Jenna started crying again.

"WHAT?!" Sinbad and Mystras yelled in unison.

"Sapphire was is the meaning of this?!" Sinbad asked me.

"It's a long story." I replied.

Sinbad gave me a scary glare.

"...ok. Jenna and I got lost and...and some guy...kissed...Jenna...on...the...lips..." I smiled.

"WHAT?!" Sinbad and Mystras yelled in unison again.

"WHO?! WHO KISS JENNA?!" Mystras yelled.

"Well, we don't know who...exactly." I lied.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Well...it...just...did." I shrugged.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Mystras yelled.

"Yeah I don't you can Mystras..." I muttered.

"*sniff* it's ok Mystras *sniff* I'm-I'm alright." Jenna smiled. "Come on! Don't we have a job to do!"

Jenna walked away from Mystras and headed towards the pyramid. I followed after her, Sinbad and the others followed us. Ja'far explain to us what it happened. Apparently the royal tomb turned into a dungeon, and the former pharaoh had two sons, and they were arguing about who would take the throne. The younger son wanted his older brother to have it, but the younger son was being controlled by his mother...the poor boy. Oh and also Serendine and her last servants are here and they're going us. And with that, we all entered the dungeon.

The dungeon was INCREDIBLE! Not to mention beautiful.

"This is amazing!" Mystras said.

"Yes. It's so beautiful and peaceful." Jenna added.

 ** _"Sapphire..."_**

"What is it Ryubebe?"

 ** _"I sense something..."_**

"Something?"

 ** _"Yes something ominous..."_**

"Ominous?"

 ** _"Yes...someone...is going to die in this dungeon..."_**

"What?"

"So ah...what do we do now?" Jenna asked.

"Simple." Sinbad transformed into his Baal Djinn Equip. "I'll break through right into the treasury."

Sinbad raised his sword. "Sapphire, stand back, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Huh?"

"You're not use to the dangers of a dungeon. So, naturally, I'll protect you." Sinbad leaned down and whispered seducively in my ear. "Just stay right by my side, and nothing bad will happen to you. I promise."

I gulped. Then Sinbad was about to blast the door. But before he could blast the door down, we were transported somewhere else. And we landed hard on the floor.

"Ouch. That hurt." I said.

"Sapphire are you alright?" Sinbad asked.

"I'm fine...I think? Ow..."

"This is the treasury. I'm rather attached to this dungeon, and I'd prefer if you don't destroy it, so I transported you here."

We all looked up.

"I am the Djinn of this dungeon. I am the Djinn of spirit and puppetry...Zepar. Welcome humans." He smiled.

This Zepar Djinn had the appearance of an imp, with a potbelly, horns sprouting out of his head and bat wings on his back. He also appeared to have a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hmmm...you...you're unusual. You've two Djinns with you...just like that King..." Zepar pointed to Sinbad. "But instead of that King, you're more like...no, nevermind."

Then he pointed to me and Jenna. "And you two, remind me of two other girls I knew once upon a time ago. And I feel a special magical presence emanating from your pets."

 ** _"This is baaaaad...we can't allow this Djinn to find out about us..."_**

 **"What do we do?"**

"Well we don't panick..."

"Well, Sinbad, you possess a rare and very powerful type of magic power. As you already possess two types of Djinns, you are undoubtedly the King Vessel however...it's not your strength, but the strength of your allies that I'll be testing. As a King, just how well will your allies obey you...? THAT WILL BE MY TRIAL FOR YOU."

 _He's not testing...Sinbad, but us?! That is Zepar's trial!_

"Okay...Sinbad...if all of your followers pass my test, then I will grant you the power of a King." Zepar explained. "However, if even one person fails, you will fail the whole trail...and this will be the end of all of you."

"Hey, wait a minute. So, the requirement is just the everyone has to pass the test, right?" Sinbad started. "What's there to worry about then? It's not difficult. I believe in the strength of each and everyone of you. You all made it this far my fighting together...because you are my friends and allies!" Sinbad smiled at all of us.

"Well, let's get started then." A puller rose up from the floor. "I'll be testing that strength of yours. I'll have your fellow allies fight each other here. That will make it easy to measure your strength."

"Jenna this reminds me of a fighting video game, like Tekken or Soul Caliber." I whispered.

"I know. I know." Jenna replied quietly. "But this is a real match, if we get paired up with on of the boys, we're screwed!"

"I pick you two!" Zepar said.

"Huh?!"

Zepar chose Hinahoho and Mystras for the first *gulp* victims...

"Strength is necessary in order to protect your King. With similar weapons like the harpoon and the lance...you seem well suited to face each other." Zepar explained. "A warrior and a knight. Which one of you can be called the King's sword...? It would be beneficial to decided which one of you wields the strongest spear."

"Ummmm...excuse me. May I say something?" Jenna started. "It's this a little dangerous? I mean, Hinahoho is from the nation of Imuchakk, a race that had superhuman strength and unnaturally resilient bodies. In comparison, even though Mystras is a knight, he'd only a normal human being. From my point of view, that's seems kind of unfair."

"Don't worry Jenna!" Mystras put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't worry about this. It's true that I'm not from some special race of people, and I do t have a household vessel like Ja'far. But...I am a knight of Sasan. No matter who my opponent is, I have no intention of losing."

"Mystras..."

"If that how you feel, I can agree with that." Hinahoho walked over to Mystras.

"Hinahoho?"

"Let's figure out which one of us, wields the strongest spear." Hinahoho said.

"Great...I just got them all fired up..." Jenna sighed.

"I hope this ends well..." I added.

"The match will continue until one of you is defeated. Now if you're both prepared...LET'S BEGIN!"

Mystras and Hinahoho got on the pillar getting ready to fight.

"Mystras!" Jenna called out.

Mystras looked at Jenna.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Jenna called out.

Mystras smiled at Jenna. "I have no intention of losing OR dieing!"

And with that their fight began! And what a fight it was. It was a serious one-on-one match that would continue until one of them was defeated. It was literally like Tekken or Soul Caliber. Hinahoho an Mystras were giving this fight all they had. They were clashing and crashing over and over again. And Jenna was holding my arm tightly, and leaving fingernail marks on my arms.

"Sapphire...I'm so scared..." Jenna said.

"I can tell. The fingernail marks on my arms prove it..." I peeped.

"Oh!" She let go. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just glad I got the blood flowing in my arm again." I laughed.

 ** _"This is an interesting fight. It's an overwhelming number of attack a from a knight with unmatched accuracy vs. a few devastating attacks from a warrior whose best weapon is he resilience."_**

 **"It's a good match. Mystras has practiced hard and gained a lot of experience for his age. This match maybe a prolonged one."**

"Oh dear...oh dear oh dear oh dear oh dear!" Jenna grabbed my arm again.

"Ow! Jenna...my...arm." I patted.

The battle between the two men was getting more fiercer by the second! It looked like both of them were going to collapse any second now.

"Mystras please be careful!" Jenna cried out. "Please! I don't want to lose you!" She covered her mouth immediately.

Jenna and I saw Mystras smiled. He heard what Jenna had said.

"Jenna! Do you realize what you just said!" I asked.

Jenna's face was as red as her hair. She covered her mouth and nodded. She was just humiliated...again.

At that moment both Mystras and Hinahoho's spears started glowing.

"Huh?!"

"HOUSEHOLD VESSEL BARARAQ HARBA!"

"HOUSEHOLD VESSEL GALFOR ROROMUS!"

Suddenly their was a massive explosion. Dust and debris was everywhere. Sinbad protected me from the debris that was headed towards us. Ja'far protected Jenna. When the dust clear, both Mystras and Hinahoho were out like lights!

"Mystras!" Jenna cried. She immediately ran towards Mystras. She put his head in her lap and gently rubbed his head.

"They're alive, don't worry. They just completely exhausted their energy. The power of their household vessel were on the same level, so the attacks cancelled each other other. They were able to get this far by drawing out each other's power. Well...that means they both pass. Buuuuuut, you know, that ending was pretty lame. A fight is supposed to be something a bit more desperate, a bit more of a life and death situation...at least that's what I want to see."

"Huh?" I said.

"Let's make it a bit more serious next time...Masrur and Sapphire!" Zepar said.

"What!" I screamed.

"But this isn't going to be a simple contest of strength. It'll be a fight to the death. You two will be fighting until one of you manages to kill the other."

"Oooooooh boy...I...am so...dead..." I said. "So very, very dead..."

"What the hell..." Sinbad said. "Sapphire and Masrur...will fight to the death?!"

"Sinbad. Language." I scolded. "Please mr. Zepar, please pick someone else to fight Masrur. I'm not match for him, I'm not even a fighter."

"Listen. If I tell you to fight, you fight. If I tell you to kill each other, you kill each other. In a dungeon the rules of the Djinn are absolute. No exceptions. Now. Fight." Zepar demanded.

Masrur suddenly drew out his sword and attacked Zepar.

"...I'm not a slave anymore...no one can order me to fight to the death ever again." Masrur said.

Zepar healed him. "It's pointless to attack me. In a dungeon, a Djinn is invincible. So it's pointless to attack me. But. Since you're against following my orders...then I'll have to do this."

Zepar struck Masrur with a beam, then Zepar went to sleep. But! Masrur pick up his sword and aimed it at me. He jumped up and bounced all over the place.

"Wow! The power is amazing! It's just Ike the power of the ancient red lions. It far surpasses normal human limits."

Masrur was suddenly right behind me.

"Now we can make this an interesting death match. How about it Sapphire?"

Then he started jumping all over the place again. He was jumpyer the a Jack rabbit. He then jumped up and came crashing down.

"It's a little difficult to adjust to this much power."

 ** _"Carful Sapphire. This is not Masrur..."_**

"Yeah...I know...and I have a strong feeling of who it might be..."

 ** _"You're right. He's not the Djinn of Spirit and Puppetry for nothing."_**

"What do I do?"

 ** _"How about, try not to get kill."_**

 _Brilliant..._ "So you took control of Masrur body, Zepar."

"Heh...bingo. I have the ability to meddle with people's minds. I fiddled with the kid's brain a bit. His consciousness is asleep and I'm in control of his body now."

"Oh boy..." I muttered.

"This way, we can fight without any interest. Now, let's get started with our fight to the death."

"SAPPHIRE NO!" Sinbad yelled. He was about to rush to me but Zepar stop him.

"Sorry Sinbad, I have to test her. Especially her." Zepar said. "I've seen the way you looked at her Sinbad, I can sense that she's very special to you. She is someone who you must trust. And greatly, if I might add. So, she is someone who I definitely have to test." Zepar smiled.

"Grrrrrr...ZEPAR IF YOU HURT HER I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Sinbad this is a fight to the death. It's either me or her." Zepar smirked.

"ZEPAR!" Sinbad was about to rush down and attack but I couldn't let him do that.

"Sinbad!" I said. Sinbad stopped right in his tracks. "Sinbad please understand. Zepar is right, you have to trust. Don't worry." I smiled at Sinbad. "I'll be alright."

Sinbad gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "SAPPHIRE! IF YOU DIE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

 _Heh...Sinbad I think Masrur will beat you to that._ "Alright. I'm ready Zepar."

I got my whip and I tried to wrapped the whip around him, but he vanished to quickly. He jumped over me and I got hit by the shock wave. The shock wave cut my skin multiple times, and my blood was just pouring out. I screamed out in agony.

"SAPPHIRE!" Sinbad yelled.

Never in all my life had I felt such pain. My body was just screaming in agony.

 ** _"Sapphire...you can't last much longer. I can sense that-"_**

"I'm already dying...yeah, I know."

 ** _"But how, I understand that these attacks could kill someone, but your body is dying to quickly."_**

"Ryubebe...I have a confession to make. I'm not as strong as other people. What I mean is, I have a disease that makes myself physically weaker then a normal person. My heart is very weak, and my blood isn't as thick as it should be, and my immune system isn't as strong as a normal person..."

 ** _"So what you're saying is..."_**

"That I'm the one that's going to die in this dungeon..."

 ** _"But you promised Sinbad-"_**

"I promised his I would be alright, I never promised him I wouldn't die..."

 ** _"Sapphire..."_**

"Don't worry Ryubebe...like you said. Sinbad is a child with great power, someone who is loved by destiny. Someone...who won't lose. So I'm not need...I'm nothing...but a waste of air...I've always have been..."

 ** _"No Sapphire! Please don't think like that!"_**

"I'm sorry Ryubebe...truly I am..."

Zepar jumped around me left and right, constantly causing shockwaves to scratch my skin, making my blood bleed out faster. I could feel my body slowly go numb. I know I wasn't going to last much longer...

"You've already reach your limit! Man that's a bore...it hasn't even been that long at all. You're so weak." Zepar complained. "Alright...I guess it's time for you to die."

Zepar came at me with another attack. I used my whip and I was about to wrapped it around him. Hoping and praying I would...

"SAPPHIRE!" I heard Sinbad yell.

With all my strength I pulled in my whip, and, I finally got him. I finally caught him.

"I finally caught you..."

"Heh, yes you caught me. Well done. But this whip and you are not a household vessel. So...I can easy break it..." He smiled.

"Heh, well then, I guess I have to knock you out before you do..." I grabbed the hilt of my whip. **"Schadenfreude!"**

My whip, and Zepar in Masrur's body were consumed by fire. And some of my wounds were being heal. My Schadenfreude ability, is an attack that consumes my enemies with fire, and also healing it's user.

I released Masrur, and put my whip back. Then I ran over to him to see if he was ok. Masrur was unconscious, but still alive. I didn't use to much energy since I didn't want to kill him.

"...oww..."

"Masrur! You're awake thank God!"

"Heh, you surprised me...I thought you didn't have any powers at all. And because of that, you got me." Zepar was still inside Masrur's body. "Okay Sapphire, once this match is decided, I'll leave this body."

"...Zepar...wasn't it just decided..." I muttered.

"No...remember, this fight isn't over, until one of us is dead." He got my dagger and pointed it at his chest. "Now be a good little girl. And kill him. If you kill him, you win. If you die, you pass. That is your trail, Sapphire Vale."

 _There's no way around this...he's won...there's no way around this...I can't find a solution that will save us both...both me and Masrur..._

 _...wait...maybe there is..._ Zepar...this fight to the death lasts until one of us dies...right? If that's the case, then it doesn't matter which one of us dies...does it?"

"Correct Sapphire." Zepar smiled.

"Then I know what I must do..." I looked at Sinbad. Our eyes met, his honey gold eyes met my sapphire blue eyes. I closed my eyes and smiled at Sinbad. I opened them slowly. "Goodbye Sinbad...Farewell."

I raised my silver dagger with beautiful jewels on the hilt up to my chest. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes slowly.

 ** _"No Sapphire! Please don't do it!"_**

"Goodbye Ryubebe...I'm proud to call you my fairy guardian..."

 ** _"Sapphire! NO!"_**

"Tell Jenna, I'm glad I met her and Sieglolo..." With the leftover strength I had, I stabbed myself in the chest.

My body collapsed and blood poured out of my body, like a river that had be free...I watched my blood flow out of my body, but, my vision started to fade, and my eyelids, slowly began to close...before my eye sapphire blue eyes closed forever...I looked at Sinbad one...last...time...

He was shocked for a moment, but is quickly passed, to be replaced with a face of pure rage and hatred. For a moment, I thought his beautiful golden eyes turned blood red. Maybe it was just my blood clouding my vision...maybe.

In a flash, all the strength I had left, vanished...my eyelids closed...and I was left in complete darkness. But before I passed away...I heard one last thing before I died...

"SAPPHIRE!"

I heard Sinbad yell out my name. _Heh...I never knew my name could sound scary..._

And with that...I took my last breath...

 _(Unknown Location)_

I suddenly found myself in a room, by the look of the place, it was a living room in a house. A very familiar room...with very familiar furniture...I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing bell-bottom black pants with a black long sleeve contrast trim blouse.

 _What in the world?_

I turned around and saw someone very familiar walking towards me. Someone who's been dead for ten years now...

"Hello Sapphire. It's wonderful to see you again." The woman hugged me.

"Mommy?"

The attractive middle age woman, with long flowing blonde hair, with beautiful sea blue eyes, smiled and nodded.

"It's wonderful to see you again my baby." My mom said.

"Mommy, I'm 25 years old. I'm not a baby anymore..."

I walked around my old living room. The same living room I walking around when I was a child. This was the house I grew up in. The house was exactly as I remembered it.

"So, since I'm having a conversation with my dead mommy. I take it I'm dead to right?" I asked her.

My mom sat down on her favorite chair, and got a book to read.

"...aren't you going to answer my question mommy?"

She flipped a page. "I think you already know the answer that baby."

"Ok then, so I take it I'm in heaven then?"

My mom flipped another page of her book.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

She closed the book, then set it down. "Baby, let's go for a walk."

"Huh?"

My mom opened the front door, and we both walked out. The front yard was exactly the same. The pond there, along with the small white wooden pavilion, with the swing inside.

"Come, let's sit down." My mom walked over to the swing and say down. I joined her.

"So, how have you been? Are you eating enough?" My mom asked.

"I'm doing fine. Everything was going great until I got transport to another world." I answered.

"Really? What's so bad about that?"

"Well...things are different in that world. For one thing magic exists, and they have these things called Djinns and other magical things. It's all so very confusing to understand."

"Then don't understand."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes you have to not think, sometimes to have to feel your way in order for things to make sense."

"I honestly don't know what to do mommy."

"Tell me, what does your hand feel like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What does you hand feel like?"

I looked at my hand. It did feel different. "My hand. It feels...tight...like-"

"Someone was holding it tightly, refusing to let go."

"Yes...who-"

"Sinbad..."

"Sinbad?!"

"Yes baby. Sinbad is holding your hand now. He may not have gotten Zepar as one of his Djinns, well not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Sapphire listen to me. In the world your in, Sinbad is destined for great things, MANY great things. And whether you like it or not, you are apart of his destiny, here in this world."

"But mommy, we don't believe in destiny. You always taught me it doesn't exist. That we're not guided by some fate told destiny. We choose our on paths and ours futures. That's what you taught me, and that's what I believe."

"But those rules don't apply here baby. I came here to tell you this. In your future, you will fight a great evil. But that's not all you'll face."

"..."

"You will fight Sinbad one day, but it is your choice if he becomes your enemy or not. But be warned Sapphire my baby, Sinbad is someone who you do not want for an enemy."

"...I have been told that many times...is it true?"

My mother nodded. "Baby, there will be many challenges you will face in the future. But now this, trust your head, not your heart. People say always trust your heart, but, one's own heart is the most deceitful thing."

"Oh mommy!" I hugged her and started crying.

"Your time hasn't come yet baby. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Don't give up yet. Your journey hasn't even started yet."

"What do you mean?"

"This is Sinbad's journey. Yours, you still have away a to go. But don't worry, you'll get there."

My mom got up and walked over to the house. She opened the door, the entranced glowed white. "The three summoners time will come Sapphire. The battles that will lead to the Great Fight, and the Great Fight itself, will be difficult. But there are other dangers, please, be wary my child. Sinbad is someone who you do not want for an enemy. Remember that..."

"...goodbye mommy."

"Goodbye ba-Sapphire."

*sigh* "I will always be your baby." I smiled.

My mom smiled back then she vanished into the glow. I look around at my home once more, then I looked at my hand. I could still feel Sinbad holding my hand tightly. The world around me started to fade, I could tell that Jenna was healing me. It was the only logical explanation. The more this world faded away, I louder I could here Sinbad and the others called out to me. Sinbad was the loudest.

"I'm going to be deaf when I wake up...oh boy."

I heard my mother's laugher off in the distance.

 _Goodbye mommy...I love you._

.x.X.x.

"Sapphire. Sapphire! SAPPHIRE!"

"Sin-Sinbad..."

"Sapphire! Your awake! Better yet, your alive!" Sinbad picked me up bridal style and held me closer to his chest. "I was so scary that I was going to lose you..."

"Sinbad..." I put my hand on his face. "Thank you...for not letting go."

He was still holding my hand tightly. Still refusing to let go.

"Sapphire." He smiled. "I will never let you go."

He held me in a tight embrace. Refusing to let go of my body. He held me like that for what seems like forever.

"Sinbad, where are we?" I asked.

"Shhh. You need to rest. You took quite a beating. But, I'll answer your question. We're in a Torran Village in the Dark Continent, a lot has happened while you were out. Jenna immediately healed your body, but for some reason you didn't wake up. Zepar is now Serendine's Djinn and Prince Sharrkan of Heliohapt has joins us, and Heliohapt has joined the Seven Seas Alliance. Mystras, Jenna, Hinahoho, Serendine and her lady friends and Drakon had stayed behind. While Ja'far, Sharrkan, Masrur, you and I had went to the Torran Village to find more of the Fanalis."

"...how long was I out?" I asked.

"Quite awhile, I was afraid we were going to lose you. But-" Sinbad put his arm around the back of my waist. "But a least that didn't happen. And you owe me an apology."

"I do?"

"Yes. You promised me that I could trust you. That you would be alright. But you weren't, you died and Zepar nearly killed you." Sinbad glared at me. "So, you owe me an apology..."

"..."

"I'm waiting..." He glared.

"...I'm sorry Sinbad." I apologized.

"Apology excepted. Now if you excuse me, I need to check up on a few things. Stay here and rest." Then Sinbad exited the tent.

 ** _"You also gave me quite a fright too Sapphire."_**

I turned around. "Ryubebe..."

 ** _"I'm your fairy guardian Sapphire, I'm suppose to protect you."_**

"I'm sorry Ryubebe." I picked him up and scratched his head. "Can you forgive me?"

 ** _"...Sure. But please be careful next time."_**

"I'll try Ryubebe. Ha ha. I'll try."

The words my mother said echoed in my ears once more. _"Sinbad is someone who you do not want for an enemy."_

I was starting to realize what my mother and Ryubebe were trying to tell me. They both were right, I don't want Sinbad for am enemy. Sinbad will change this world, and for the better, THAT I know. There will be many obstacles in his way, but he will overcome everyone of them. Sinbad's destiny was not only to become King, but also to change this world for the better. This world is changing at a pace never before seen. And in the future, people will follow him, countries will be untied by him. No, the world will be untied by him. Sinbad will change this world, now and forever.

But why do I get the feeling, that Jenna and I-no, the three summoners are making a bigger impact on this world then Sinbad? No, not just this world, but this world's destiny itself!Just us being here is drastically changing the karmic flow of destiny of this world! How much are we changing? And, how will it effect us in the future?

* * *

 **P.S. You all didn't think that I wouldn't let Jenna have any fun! Haha! Now Jenna has Sceledrus Cane to worry about! Haha! Well then GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**


	9. Future Sight

**Author's note: ok here it is chapter 8 of Set Your Sails for Adventure! I'm sorry this took so long, but the chapter for the manga took ABSOLUTLY forever. and when it did come out, weeeeell it wasn't so good. so, I decided to give you all a taste of what Sapphire is going to face in the future. A.K.A The Three Summoners and their Magi.**

 **please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

 ***SPOILER ALERT***

 **ENJOY! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 - Future Sight**_

 _"Sapphire...submit to me. You've seen all that I've done. You've seen who I am! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF! I HAVE CHANGED THE WORLD AND EVERYONE SUBMITS ONLY TO ME! I AM A GOD!"_

 _An attractive older woman trembled, in front of the older man with a muscular build and long purple hair. The woman was an older version of myself. I'd say about 32, and the man...looked...like...Sinbad...!_

 _"Sin-Sinbad..." She trembled. She did everything she could to keep a calm composure, but failed. She was too frighten of this man. To frighten of Sinbad._

 _"Sapphire. All the nations of the world, both big and small have joined the Alliance! THEY HAVE JOINED ME! I ALONE HOLD THE POWER TO CONTROL THE FLOW OF DESTINY IN THIS WORLD!" Sinbad yelled._

 _"Sin-Sinbad...please-please stop. You're-you're scaring me." The older version of myself pleaded._

 _"Why. Can't you see Sapphire. I HAVE FINALLY UNTIED THE WORLD! Finally...FINALLY THIS WORLD IS FREE OF WAR! AS LONG AS I HOLD THE REINS OF THIS WORLD, EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!"_

 _"Sinbad...no...no..."_

 _"YES! heh heh. Yes. I HAVE TAKEN THE POWER FROM THE SACRED PALACE! AND WITH THAT POWER I HAVE BECOME A GOD!" Sinbad proclaimed._

 _"What?" She questioned._

 _Sinbad smirked wickedly. "Heh, I have surpassed the abilities and limits of a Kings Vessel. Then I guess, you could call me a 'Gods Vessel."_

 _"Sinbad..." The older version of myself trembled even more now. She could barely stand..._

 _"Heh. Are you afraid Sapphire? Do you fear me?! I HOLD THE WORLD'S POWER IN THE PALM OF MY HAND! I'M EVEN STRONGER THEN THE MAGI ALADDIN, WITH OR WITHOUT MY METAL VESSELS! ha ha ha AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"No...no it can't be...it can't be possible...no ordinary human can surpass the power of a magi!"_

 _Sinbad smirked. "You know I'm no ordinary human. No. In fact I'M NOT A HUMAN AT ALL! I AM A GOD! WITH THE POWER I POSSESS, NO ONE WILL EVER DEFY ME, EVER! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Sinbad..."_

 _"Is that all you have to say my lovely? My name? Have you nothing else to say? Are you that speechless me dear?"_

 _The older version of myself was silent._

 _"Ha! Well then...I guessed these nothing more for you to do then is there?" Sinbad grabbed my older self forced by the arm. "Submit to me Sapphire. You have no choice!"_

 _"Muu with save me..." She muttered._

 _"Muu? HA! That fool will do no such thing." He tightened the grip on her arm, so much it made her cry in pain. "If that Muu knows what's good for him, he'll leave you alone."_

 _"Wh-Why?" She cried._

 _"Because...you are mine." Sinbad tried to kiss the older version of myself, but she turned way. Sinbad snarled and forced her to look at him. Then, he forced his lips onto hers. Tears fell down her face, and she whimpered and cried in pain._

 _"No one will deny me...for I have brought hope and peace to this world..." He muttered on her lips._

 _When they parted, my older self ran, ran out of that room and far away from Sinbad._

 _"HAHAHA! YOU CAN TRY TO RUN AND HIDE SAPPHIRE! BUT KNOW THIS! I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU SAPPHIRE! ALWAYS! AND ONE DAY! YOU WILL BECOME MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Sinbad's evil laughter echoed throughout the empty halls of this place, as my older self ran farther and farther away from Sinbad. And those evil words he spoke, echoed deeply inside my older self, and mind._

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in a tent in the Torran Village in the Dark Continent. "It's was all just a dream..."

 _ **"Are you all right Sapphire?"**_

I looked at Ryubebe who was curled up next to my pillow.

 _ **"I sense great amount of fear from you. Did you have a bad dream?"**_

"...Yeah...I think so. I'm not actually sure what to call it."

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_

"Well...the dream I had was like the one I had before..."

 _ **"You mean the one where you were fighting Sinbad in the future?"**_

"Yes...only this time it was different."

 _ **"How so?"**_

"Well, just like in the other dream, I saw an older version of myself and an older version of Sinbad. I think we were in our 30s. Sinbad was ordering me to submit to him. I had a...uneasy feeling about it, I don't know whether it is fear, or uncertainty..."

 _ **"I see..."**_

"There's more. Sinbad said that he surpassed the power of this Magi called Aladdin. The older version of myself said that it was impossible for a ordinary human to surpass the power of a Magi."

 _ **"But Sinbad isn't an ordinary human..."**_

"That's exactly what Sinbad said. He also said that surpassed the limits and abilities of a Kings Vessel. So he called himself...a Gods Vessel..."

 _ **"Sapphire, that's impossible, even for Sinbad to surpass the limits and abilities of a King Vessel. It's just not possible..."**_

"...Sinbad also mention something about a Sacred Palace and having taken its power."

 _ **"Very interesting, but I don't think you should worry about that. Like I said, it's impossible, even for Sinbad."**_

"I hope your right Ryubebe. I hope your right..."

 _ **"Sapphire you should get some more rest. You had a rough experience with the battle against Masrur, and your body still hasn't fully healed yet."**_

"I don't think I can get any sleep. Not with that dream hanging over me, not to mention the other one. Plus I might have a new one again. Ryubebe, do you know why I'm having these dreams? These visions?"

 _ **"...Yes..."**_

"Really?! Then can you please tell me? I need to know."

 _ **"...Do you remember how Jenna's summoning bracelet has a danger warning and a healing factor?"**_

"Yes?"

 _ **"Well one of your abilities is Time factor..."**_

"Time Factor?"

 _ **"Yes. You have the ability to manipulate time. You can freeze time, fast forward time, even go back in time."**_

"Wow that's incredible."

 _ **"Yes, but also, your vision must be caused by my ability. Future Sight."**_

"Future Sight?"

 _ **"Yes. With my Future Sight added to your Time Factor, your visions are showing you the future."**_

"So what your saying is, that the two dreams or visions that I had, are the future? So does that mean I really am doing to fight Sinbad and that he will be more powerful then this Magi Aladdin and that he will become a god?!"

 _ **"Now don't worry Sapphire, what you saw could be a possibility, but it isn't certain...I hope..."**_

"...Me too...Ryubebe..."

 _ **"Yeah Sapphire..."**_

"I suddenly became very afraid of my future is this world..."

 _ **"Yeah...me too..."**_

"Ryubebe..."

 _ **"Yes..."**_

"...I know I'm going to regret this but, could you use your Future Sight to give me another vision?"

 _ **"...Are you sure that's wise?"**_

"...If what I see is a possibility of what my future might be, I need to be prepared for it..."

 _ **"...Alright, but I can't guarantee that what you see will be good. These visions show random events that could happen...are you prepared to face what your future has in store?"**_

I slowly nodded.

 _ **"Then lie down Second Summoner Sapphire, Bearer of the elements of Fire and Water, and Wearer of the Summoning Necklace. Lie down and sleep, and let yourself be cared off into your dreams..."**_

I lied down and closed my eyes. As I let the darkness take me, I slowly drifted off too sleep. And prepared myself for whatever vision I might see.

 _An older version of myself was comforting Sinbad in a dark tower. Sinbad looked about 30 as did I, but...Sinbad looked furious. And I was afraid._

 _"The Djinn of Darkness and Light, I command thee and thy Household Vessel, feed on my Magoi and empower me with your great power and strength! Come forth, Haous!"_

 _Sinbad's body glowed white as it changed. As HE changed..._

 _When the light faded, it revealed_ _his Djinn transformation. His hair grew longer and it turn pure black. His once golden eyes, were now black with blood red irises, with purple eye flames. He was adorned with a golden collar and had a third eye on his forehead. He also gained two tails, one black and one white. His hands and legs turned into black scales and claws. His teeth also sharpened._

 _"I can turn into darkness and shadows." Sinbad said with a devious tone and smile. Then he vanished._

 _"You can't even trust your own shadow." I heard him say._

 _I quickly look at my shadow-my shadow was on the floor. Then it looked like a silhouette of Sinbad. I walked away from my shadow, I moved but my shadow didn't that looked like Sinbad didn't, and when I looked behind me, I had no shadow. Then the shadow moved onto the wall._

 _"Give my shadow back Sinbad!" I commanded._

 _All he did was just laugh._

 _"You're a coward Sinbad!" I said._

 _"What!" He said snarled._

 _"You're a coward, hiding in the shadows like the coward you are." I said. I know I'm going to regret saying that._

 _I heard him growl, I knew he didn't like me calling him a coward when we both knew he really wasn't. I turned around and my shadow came back to me._

 _I turned around again and my face hit Sinbad's hard chest. Then I backed away._

 _"How dare you call me a coward again Sapphire!" Sinbad said fiercely with a growl rumbling in his chest, and he had that scary look in his eyes. I was afraid._

 _Sinbad smirked evilly. "Heh, I can smell your fear Sapphire. And that what you should be. Afraid."_

I awoke from my vision, more afraid then ever. Sinbad acquired a Djinn Equip more powerful then his Baal form. This was not good.

 _ **"What did you see Sapphire?"**_

"I saw...Sinbad...and my future self. He Djinn Equip into a Djinn I've never seen before..."

 _ **"I see...anything else?"**_

"Yes. He said it was a Djinn of darkness and light. And he could control light and darkness itself...he turned into my shadow...and...that was all..."

 _ **"This is very bad...if there's a Djinn that is that's powerful, who knows what powers and destruction one can obtain and do...if Sinbad acquires a Djinn that powerful, there's no telling what he can do..."**_

"Well like you said Ryubebe, it's not definite, so, it could be changed. Can't it?"

 _ **"...I don't know Sapphire. Sinbad isn't an ordinary human...there's no telling what he can do, OR, what he will become..."**_

"So...what do we do Ryubebe?"

 _ **"...I don't know Sapphire. All I know is, that Sinbad is a very special and a very powerful person. And that he is someone who you do not want for an enemy...and so far, by what you've seen...that's just what happens...I see, that you have a dark future Sapphire. Dark and dangerous indeed..."**_

"..."

"Sapphire!" I was interrupted from my thoughts by someone who cheerfully called out my name. It was Sinbad.

 _ **"Speak of the devil..."**_

I glared at Ryubebe who soon curled up next to me. My glared turn soft, Ryubebe was scared of Sinbad. That was plain to see. I-I also was afraid of him, and what was to come.

"Sapphire guess what?!" Sinbad asked.

"What? What is it Sinbad?" I asked.

"Sharrkan and Masrur have returned." Sinbad said.

"That's good. I'll go tell them I'm ok." My body still hurt when I tried to get up, but Sinbad pushed me back down.

"Sapphire you must rest. I'll go tell Sharrkan and Masrur about you well-being. And since they returned, when you're all better. We'll leave." Sinbad said, then he left.

"Ryubebe...what are we going to do about Sinbad?"

 _ **"I don't know Sapphire. I honestly don't know."**_

It's been about two weeks for me to fully heal. Physically, but not mentally...I still had nightmares about my visions, and what lie ahead. Sinbad left the slave traders that Sharrkan and Masrur captured, and left them with the Torran Villages.

As we left the village, I could feel that my future would be a dark one. I also had a feeling, that my first feeling was right.

"Come one Sapphire. It's time to go!" Sinbad called out.

"Ok!" I replied. Sinbad grabbed my wrist. The moment he touched my wrist my vision went blank. I was having another vision...

 _My older self was walking through a grand hallway. With mirrors and sparkling jewels along the entire hallway. My older self was as pale as a ghost, and she was trembling. She stopped at two grand golden door, and in front of those doors was a boy with a long blue hair with was braided, who looked to be in his teens. He looked at me with sad eyes, and he was also frightened._

 _"Sapphire...this is a bad idea. You should leave before he knows you're here..." he said._

 _"Aladdin old friend...he already knows I'm here...if I don't confront him now, he will track me down, and drag me back here, broken. It is better if I got to him, then him go to me..." my older self said with a sad smiled._

 _"Then, I wish you luck Sapphire..." Aladdin said._

 _"I don't need luck Aladdin, I need a miracle..."_

 _My older self walked past him and moved on to the next hallway. This hallways was even more grand then the last one. Gold and silver sparkled everywhere, and the rubies and emeralds was glittering so nicely with the gold and silver._

 _My older self stopped in front of another door. She was about to knock, but she hesitated._

 _"Enter Sapphire..." a deep voice ordered. "I am growing impatient..."_

 _Before she could knock, the grand golden doors opened automatically, Engrade amount of dark energy came pouring out of the room. The dark energy wise very intense. She walked in, The dark energy inside the room was so intense, she was almost choking. It was very hard to breath._

 _My older self looked up and saw a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail seating at a desk, resting his head on one hand. The dark energy emanating from this man is so intense it was nearly killed my older self. That man was once again Sinbad._

 _"Oh...is my depravity to much for you Sapphire. Or is it my vast amount of dark energy that's making you suffer..." Sinbad hissed._

 _My older self flinched when he spoke, the dark energy coming from Sinbad was so dense that it was extremely difficult to breathe. Sinbad got up and walked towards my older self with an evil smirk on his face. The air was getting more dense the closer he got to her._

 _Sinbad lifted her chin up to face him. "Sapphire...What you did was unforgivable...and you are in serious trouble my dear. Heh, you're lucky that I don't kill you now. But be warned Sapphire." Sinbad eyes turned red, and he glared down at me. "If you ever try this again...I will kill you."_

I woke from my vision. I was leaning against Sinbad's shoulder.

"Sapphire! Are you alright?! You passed out on us?!" Sinbad said.

"Wh-What happened? Where am I?" I muttered out.

"You fainted a little while ago." Ja'far said. "Looks like you were still recovering from your injuries."

"I'm sorry we made you rush Sapphire..." Sinbad apologized.

"Don't worry. I'm fine now." I smiled. "Come one let's go."

I pushed myself off of Sinbad and started to walk off. Sharrkan and Masrur ran ahead of us and Ja'far chased after them. Sinbad in twined his fingers into mine, and pulled me too him.

"Sapphire." Sinbad whispered. "Please don't scare me like that again..."

I nodded and all Sinbad did was just walked a head of me, still having his hand holding onto mine.

 _"...Sinbad..."_ I thought. _"When the time comes...will you kill me?"_

* * *

 **Ryubebe: Sapphire's future is a dark one. What will happen to her? What kind of plans does Sinbad have instore for her? Why was Sinbad so angry with her? and when the time comes...will Sinbad truly kill her? Only time will tell...**


	10. A Furture Enemy

**Authors note: WOW! 102 reviews! Thank you everyone! I hope you all continue to enjoy my story. Please keep reviewing! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 - A Future Enemy**_

My mind felt like Kansas after a tornado hit. Torn down and mess up bad. So much as been going on. First, those future visions I've been having, second WHAT those visions mean, and third...what was headed my way. Sinbad was going to kill me in the future if I ran away from him now he would kill me now. Why oh why did I have to come here? Maybe things would have turned out better if I never met Sinbad in the first place.

We were all headed back to Balbadd since there was nothing for us here now.

"You sure took your time Sinbad..."

We all turned around.

"Serendine!" Sinbad and I said together.

"We're all here too!" Hinahoho, Drakon, Mystras, were right behind them.

"Serendine, what are you all doing here?" I asked. Ryubebe meowed.

"...There's been a lot going on..." Serendine replied.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well..."

"Hey Selen, are these the two people you were talking about."

Sinbad and I looked behind Serendine, and we saw a kid walking towards us.

"Hmmm...so this is Sinbad and Sapphire...he's kinda flashy huh? I don't hate his expression. And Sapphire is really cute." Sinbad and I looked at the small boy. "I'm Judar. Nice to meet ya."

Sinbad and I were quite as we stared at the small boy. This boy had red, ringed eyes and black medium length hair with a long, segmented ponytail that stretches down to his ankles. I'm not even going to try to figure out what he was wearing.

Sinbad pinched Judar's cheeks."What's up with this brat?! He's awfully rude!"

"Ow ow ow!" Judar cried.

"Sinbad! You can't! He's..."

But before Serendine could finish, Judar was suddenly surrounded by a magic ball of light.

"A Borg?!"

"What's a Borg Ryubebe?"

 ** _"A Borg is a defensive barrier that repels attacks...but, only magician should be able to use it..."_**

"So what does that mean exactly?" Jenna asked.

 **"It means...he's a magician... but there's something really...off about this child..."**

"I am more then just a mere magician. I am world creating magician, possessor of the strongest magoi...I'm a Magi."

"A Magi?!"

"Hey isn't that what Lady Artemina mentioned?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, I remember...say Ryubebe, can you tell if he's really a Magi?"

Then Judar touched the hilt on Serendine sword. And suddenly out of nowhere Zepar appeared.

 ** _"Does that answer your question?"_**

"Perfectly."

Zepar then bowed to Judar.

"Why is Zepar bowing to that kid?" Jenna whispered to me.

"I don't know?" I whispered back. "Ryubebe what is a Magi anyway?"

 ** _"A magic is a great magician who is loved by the Rukh. All Djinn greatly respect Magi and obey their wishes. But, there something ominous about this Judar character. We should be very wary of him."_**

"Right." Jenna and I agreed. Then Judar made Zepar go back to Serendine sword.

"I'm a real Magi." Judar proclaimed.

"Ok then. Why are you here?" I asked.

That's obvious. I can to see the king." Judar answered.

"King?"

"Yes. Serendine conquered Zepar's dungeon, a dungeon I created. Magi's create dungeons to choose kings. So this woman is my king." Judar proclaimed.

"Aaaaah since Serendine a girl. Wouldn't she becalled queen?" Jenna asked.

"Shut up!" Judar ordered.

"Now listen, I haven't accepted your offer yet...!" Serendine said.

"Why won't you. Just come back to Parthevia with me already. I'll make you Queen!" Judar said.

"What!" I said.

"People are being brainwashed and being turned into terrible monsters. So since this is a Parthevian princess, she has to do something. But her response is "I need to talk to Sapphire and Sinbad first." Judar then looked at me and Sinbad. "So, Sinbad and Sapphire, you'll have my help as a Magi. So let's take back Parthevia. How about it you two?"

 ** _"Sapphire you much be careful. I sense darkness from the boy."_**

"Greater or less then Sinbad's?"

 ** _"...Sinbad does have darkness in him. But, this boy is different, it's hard to explain."_**

"Listen brat," Sinbad said.

"I'm not a brat. I'm the Magi Judar." Judar replied.

"Judar...though we can not overlook what you said, we can not trust you right away." Sinbad. "And there's no proof you're a Magi."

"I would show you my power, but I don't want to. I would just wear myself out. Besides sooner of later, you will need my powers." Judar glared a Sinbad.

"Ryubebe is this Judar really a Magi?"

 ** _"Yes. That is obvious. But...he's more like a...Dark Sun."_**

"Great. So basically this kid could be our enemy." Jenna sighed.

"Maybe...if not now, then later. We don't know who sent him or why he's here."

"Do you think that Judar was sent by Zadimus or Sceledrus?" Jenna asked.

 **"Unlikely. If Judar was sent by Zadimus or Sceledrus, he would have the same dark energy like they do. And though Judar has darkness surrounding him, it's not the same darkness as Zadimus or Sceledrus. So, the logical answer would be that he came from Parthevia."**

"Really? Oh boy...that's all we need. Another enemy..." Jenna sighed.

"Hey, at least you won't have Sinbad for an enemy," I said.

 ** _"Well, we can not over look this. If Parthevia turns an entire army division, or worse, all of the citizens into monsters, Parthevia would gain military powers never seen before."_**

"This really isn't good. What do we do now? I mean it's bad enough we have to deal with Zadimus and Sceledrus. Now we have to deal with this Judar kid and this Parthevian purge thing." Jenna sighed. "Oh, Sapphire...why were we summoned here in the first place?"

"I don't know Jenna, but I have a feeling, that it's not good..."

 _(Half a month later.)_

"Sapphire. So you're going to Balbadd's Palace with Sinbad?" Jenna asked.

"Yes," I answered. Ryubebe was cuddled nicely around my neck.

"Well before you go, you have a letter for you."

"I do? Who is it from?" I asked.

"Muu."

"Really?!" Jenna gave me the letter. I opened it carefully, but quickly.

 **Dear Sapphire,**

 **I hope this finds you well. I heard that the Sindria Trading Company head left Reim and moved to Balbadd. When I heard that you left I was very sad, but I have a feeling it was not in your power. I heard what happened with the Maader company. So I figured why you left. I'm so sorry what happened to Sinbad...well not really. (Don't tell him I said that) I hope that I can meet you soon again, I loved hanging out with. Maybe next time we meet, I can take you out...on a...date. I mean, I don't know if you considered the time I hung out with you a date or not but if you did I LOVED it, if not...well...I just hoped you did. Well before I mess up more of this letter I should probably finish. So I hope you're ok and that I see you again soon.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Muu Alexius.**

"EEEEEEK! Muu has it bad for you." Jenna shrieked.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Muu is head over heels!" Jenna shrieked again.

"Really...do you think so?" I blushed.

"Yes. I mean come one it's so obvious!" Jenna said.

My face turned bright red. I wonder? I Muu really does like me?

"You should write him back!" Jenna said. "One, it's the polite thing to do, and two, ask him if he likes you!"

"Ok ok I will! I will!" A new feeling came over me. Something I had never felt before. Some guy could be in love with me. Me? Huh...I would never have guessed.

 ** _"So what are you going to do now?"_**

"What do you mean Ryubebe?"

 ** _"I mean, what about Sinbad?"_**

All went silent. Ryubebe was right! What was I going to do about Sinbad?! Sinbad's is WAY to obsessed with me, that everyone knew. Well, Sieglolo, Jenna, Ryubebe, and I, not sure about everyone else.

"Sapphire, of Sinbad finds out...oh dear..." Jenna started to tremble.

"What should I do?" I asked.

 ** _"Here give the letter to me Sapphire."_** Ryubebe took the letter in his mouth. He then put it down, and the letter was suddenly inside a white bubble. Then it completely disappeared at of thin air.

"Hey! Where did the letter go?" Jenna asked.

 ** _"I sent it to our master. It will be safe there. Sinbad will never be able to find it now."_**

"Sweet. Thank you Ryubebe." I smiled.

"Do you think Sinbad will ever find out about the letters from Muu?" Jenna asked.

"Why do I get the strange feeling he will...and when he does...he'll have my head..." I started to tremble.

We all went silent. Ryubebe kept reminding me that Sinbad is someone who I do not for an enemy. Sinbad was very powerful for a human, and Ryubebe saw that Sinbad was destined for great things. For this world...not us.

"Sapphire!"

We turned around and saw Sinbad running towards us.

"Sapphire, it's time to go to the Palace. King Rashid is expecting us, and we can't keep our mentor waiting." Sinbad grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me away from Jenna and Sieglolo and partially dragged me to the palace.

When Sinbad and I arrived at the palace, Sinbad and I knelt down in front of the king. Sinbad had told King Rashid about what we had found in the Dark Continent and about what was happening in Parthevia. King Rashid was very curious about it what Sinbad had told him.

"I see." King Rashid said while stroking his yellow beard. "This is interesting news you have brought me, Sinbad."

"Yes. But we're not sure if it's true of not." Sinbad replied.

"Well then. How you would like to go to Parthevia then?" King Rashid asked.

"What?!"

"Parthevia has great trade products and its profits are equal to Reim. So it would not be uncommon for a visit." King Rashid looked at both Sinbad and I. "So how would you two like to go to Parthevia. I'll even take you to see the current Emperor of the Parthevian Empire himself."

Sinbad and I were shocked at this sudden revelation. We were soon going to see if what Judar said was true. But something inside me said I shouldn't go, shouldn't go with Sinbad. Why? Why shouldn't I go with Sinbad? Was Sinbad going to do something to me? Was Sinbad planning something for me?

I really didn't know, all I knew is that I shouldn't go to Parthevia with Sinbad. But, I have no choice...

* * *

 **Ryubebe: oh dear! Sapphire has got a letter from Muu?! Does this mean that Muu has feelings for Sapphire?! If he does, what's going to happen if Sinbad finds out?! Our hero Sapphire is in a world of pain and confusion. But...the big question is...will Sapphire regret coming to Parthevia? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Sapphire: GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**


	11. Smiles

**Authors note: Alright here's Chapter 10! now I don't own this whole chapter, a very good friend of mine (who likes to remain a secret) help me with this. Now this is a very interesting chapter, I hope you all enjoy this. _Also, this chapter is rated M. Younger readers be warned._ PLUS there's a major twist in the end! Please leave reviews! ENJOY!**

 **GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 - Smiles**_

Sinbad and I were surprised that the king offered Sinbad and I a trip to Parthevia. Of course, Sinbad agreed to go, so we went. But I still had second thoughts about this. Sinbad and I were going as the king's escorts, so it wouldn't be too bad.

"Sapphire..."

I turned around and saw Serendine with a worried look on her face.

"What is is Serendine?" I asked.

"I'm worried that there's a man there...he used us...he's a terrifying man...you must avoid him at all costs," Serendine said. She was scared, and I don't blame her. I was scared as well. Jenna and Seiglolo were staying here with the rest of the group, while I went alone with Sinbad. Ryubebe was going with me, but, I still felt uneasy. Going alone, across the ocean with Sinbad? What could possibly go wrong? Everything!

Ryubebe was wrapped around my neck as we sailed off to Parthevia. Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this. We arrived at Parthevia three months time, but I still had a nauseated feeling.

 _ **"What's wrong Sapphire?"**_

"It's nothing Ryubebe...I just...have uneasy feeling about all this..."

 _ **"About coming here? Or being here with Sinbad?"**_

"..."

"Hello! And welcome to Parthevia!"

We turned around and saw few men walking towards us.

 _ **"Sapphire it's him!"**_

"Yes...Barbarossa...General of the Parthevian Empire."

"Heh, I haven't been called that in awhile. You see, I've retired from my status as a general and I became the leader of a nationalist army." Barbarossa said.

"A party?! Here?!" I whispered to myself

 _ **"Whats wrong Sapphire? What's a nationalist party?"**_

"A nationalist is someone who advocates political independence for a country. And a nationalist party is a group of people who advocates political independence for a country and who are voted by popular vote. But I had no idea that there would be one here?!" I answered.

Barbarossa explained to them what a nationalist party was. I already knew what it was. I was more concerned about the fact the Barbarossa knew who Sinbad was, and about the purge, Judar told us about. Many things were going on in my head. Worry, fear, anxiety, and other things too.

 _ **"Sapphire we much hurry."**_

"Why Ryubebe?"

"Sinbad and the others are about to enter Parthevia."

"Oh! You're right."

I caught up with Sinbad and the others. I also noticed that Barbarossa was also staring at me...in a flirtatious way. And I also saw Sinbad wasn't too happy about that.

There was so many people here, all happy and cheerful. There was no sigh of a bloody purge anywhere. All there was smiled, cheers and Muu. AND MUU?!

I turned around and saw Muu there talking to some people. While Sinbad and the others weren't looking I walked over to him.

"Hey, Muu." I smiled.

"Sapphire! I'm so happy to see you!" Muu hugged me tight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My family is here to talk about politics with some noble family. I just decided to roam around." Muu answered.

"Wow!"

"So um, did you get my letter?" Muu blushed.

Then I blushed. "Yes. Yes, I did. I was planning on writing back, but I haven't had time yet."

"Really?"

"Yes, and, I do consider the time we spent together a date and, I would like to go on another one with you. If that's alright?" My face became even redder.

Muu face brightened. "Yes! I would love to take you out on another date!"

"Great! Oh but not now. I have something very important to do." I said.

"Ok, I understand. As long as I do get the chance to take you out!" Muu cheered.

"Yes. I promise you will."

Night had fallen in Partevia. When I came back from Muu, Sinbad had kept his eyes on me all throughout the rest of the day, refusing to let me leave his side.

I noticed how darker his eyes were. Well, how those beautiful golden depths shone a dark amber when he looked at me. There was something going on in his head. The way he was looking at me sent chills down my spine as if there were some kind of...need? Desire? Whatever it was I didn't like it. It was as if...he were gonna do something bad to me.

Barbarossa managed to pull me aside for a minute. He asked me if I liked the way the kingdom looked to which I said yes. He explained to me that since he came into power, the kingdom was flourishing and people didn't suffer. He said that he was doing what the Partevia royal family failed to do.

While we talked, I could feel a pair of eyes drilling into the back of my head, to where I could actually feel the heat that radiated from the gaze.

From the corner of my eyes, I could feel Sinbad's burning golden gaze. He looked angry. He always seemed to get angry whenever I talked to another male. He seemed so...possessive of me. I don't know why. I was not his, and he was not mine. So what was the problem?

The king handed me a scroll to read as Sinbad walked up to us. I smiled and opened my mouth to say thank you when a hand curled around my wrist tightly as Sinbad roughly yanked on my arm pulling me close to him.

"Thank you, Barbarossa. But it's getting late, we should get some rest. Come on Sapphire." With a yank to my arm, Sinbad dragged me away to the bed chambers, which we shared. I could tell he was angry about something, with how tightly he was holding my wrist with a painful grip. Also with how silent he was being.

I was scared.

We returned to the chambers and my heart was racing rapidly. He pushed me in roughly and closed the door behind him and locked it.

My heart was racing. What was he going to do?

Rubbing my aching wrist, I forced a glare on my face trying to hide my fear and with a quivering voice I spoke , "W-what are you doing?! Sinbad, what's your problem?"

He turned to me with the most frightening glare I've ever seen. Chills ran down my spine as I felt speechless as he glared holes into my skull.

"Why were you talking to him?" He asked in a low voice, it was calm and cold but nonetheless frightened me to the core.

I blinked, confused. "Because he wanted to talk to me. I wasn't going to ignore him, Sinbad."

"But I saw the way you were looking at him!" He snapped, taking a step closer. I took one back.

"I wasn't looking at him in any way! He was talking to me so I made eye contact!"

He glared at me before he grabbed me by my shoulder and pushed me against the wall. My eyes widened, heart pounding with adrenaline and panic. I placed my hands on his hard chest trying to push him away. "S-sinbad what the-"

"I don't like seeing you around other men," he whispered in my ear possessively and I felt my blood froze. Fear was rushing through my veins, but something else as well.

Anger was growing in the pit of my stomach at his behavior. Who was he to act like I can't talk to other men?

"You don't get to tell me that!" I glared at him, despite wanting to cower away and hide. "You can't control me!"

Sinbad growled as something flashed in his eyes and I swore they grew a shade darker. "Yes, I can. You're mine, Sapphire, mine. I'll be damned if I let someone else have you."

He gripped my wrists and pushed up against my body, his nails digging into my skin. I struggle against him, crying out. "Sinbad, s-stop! You're scaring me! Why are you acting like this?"

A dark smirk slowly crept across his face. "Because you belong to me, Sapphire. I'm going to make you mine. After tonight I'll make sure you never so much as look at another man again."

My heart stopped at those words and fear flooded through my veins once more. By the look in his eyes, I knew what he meant by 'I'm going to make you mine'...

I knew what he was going to do to me. What he wanted. And before I could even try to escape him, he forced his lips on mine roughly, heatedly.

My eyes widened at the action and I squirmed to escape his forceful kiss but his grip was too strong.

I whimpered when I felt his hands travel slowly all down my body and gasped when I felt his tongue along my lips. I kept my lips shut tightly, refusing his tongue from the entrance. He growled in my mouth as he bucked his hips against mine, causing a type of friction that made me gasp thus giving him the entrance he needed.

Hehe...

His tongue forced its way into my mouth and I grunted trying to push him away, uncomfortable with his force.

With a strong shove, I managed to break free from the kiss.

"Sinbad stop-" He forced his lips back on mine again, muffling my pleas.

I cried out when I felt him push me onto the bed behind him, him climbing on top of me. He settled between my legs and straddled me, preventing me from escape. I squirmed underneath his strong, heavy body. I pushed against him trying to get him off but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand while the other trailed all over my trembling body.

I whimpered as he pulled away from my lips and trailed them down my neck, giving it hungry and greedy kisses and bites.

"Stop," I pleaded. "Sinbad please-"

"I can't Sapphire..." His husky voice whispered. Tears formed in my eyes as I felt him slide his hand up my dress and place it on that 'special' place. "I want you so badly...I can't help myself anymore..."

He leaned by my ear, running his tongue along the shell. "You're so beautiful, Sapphire...I-I love you. I love you."

He looked into my fearful eyes, those piercing golden orbs burning with lust, desire, and a lingering darkness. His hands slid inside, and toyed with my womanhood, where he brushed his fingers across. A whimper escaped my lips at the cold touch. I struggled against him once more, trying my best to break free. I didn't want this. I didn't want to lose my innocence this way.

"Stop struggling." He grunted, and his hips bucked forward against mine. I gasped as I felt something hard brush against me which instantly halted my struggling.

"Good girl." he purred in my ear. His fingers suddenly forced inside me and my cry of pain was muffled by his lips forcing themselves on me once more. He moved his fingers in and out at a fast pace, it hurt. I wanted him to stop. I cried against his lips. But he didn't listen.

He growled in impatience as he suddenly ripped off my pants exposing my womanhood to him. I tried to close my legs but he forcefully spread them apart. My eyes were shut tightly as I felt him rip off my entire dress like a useless rag. There I lay, naked, trembling and exposed to him.

A weight was lifted off me as he got up. It was my chance to move. My chance to run, and escape. But I couldn't move. It was as if the fear inside me kept me from moving my arms and legs. If I tried to leave, I know he would do something worse.

He pulled his clothes off, all while grinning at me from ear to ear. My eyes widened as he crawled back on top of me, his bare skin pressing against mine. His eyes traveled all over my body, as he licked his lips...

'You're so beautiful...so, so beautiful.' He whispered and I felt him position himself to enter my body.

"Please..." I begged softly. "Don't."

"I love you, Sapphire." He pushed his hips forward and he was inside of me.

The pain that burned between my legs was so great, I couldn't help but scream. But my scream was silenced by his gentle kiss. He continued to move inside of me, no matter how much I cried, how much I pleaded. This was not the Sinbad I knew. I knew he was possessive and scary sometimes, but I never thought he would hurt me in such a way.

He groaned and laid kisses on my neck and shoulder, and told me how much he loved me and how beautiful I was. But it was all unheard. I couldn't even look at him anymore.

A grunt escaped his lips as a warm liquid spilled on my thighs, and he collapsed on top of me, panting. He pulled it out and rolled off of me his sperm spilled out all over the pillow.

I continued to sob quietly as I turned away and curled up into a ball. I couldn't believe what he has just done.

I flinched at his touch as his arms reached out towards me and brought me in his embrace. He stroked my hair as I continued to sob, and eventually I cried myself to sleep.

I awoke when sunlight hit my eyes. I thought it had all been a horrible HORRIBLE nightmare. But when I saw Sinbad laying naked next to me. I knew it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. And for 25 years, I have kept my virginity, but now I have lost it. To this! TO THIS! URGH! I'm so frustrated with Sinbad I don't know what to say. Never in my entire life have I ever felt so violated. I don't know whether to call this rape or sexual abuse or assault. I think they all mean the same thing?

I slowly tried to get out of bed, but my body was so sore and covered in bruises I just couldn't move. Not to mention my voice was practically gone. Sinbad was horrible. I don't care what people think, that man is cruel and evil. I hated him! I should never have come here, I should have stayed in Balbaad!

"So, did you enjoy last night my love?"

I turned and saw Sinbad wide awake. His golden eyes gleamed like two suns, and his smile, charming but devilish. He was obviously proud of his accomplishment last night. Claiming me, making me his, now and forever. He stole something from me that I can never get back.

"I'm still waiting for an answer my love," Sinbad smirked.

Furrowed my eyebrows and stuck out my tongue. Sinbad chuckled and got up. I closed my eyes because I did not want to see him naked again.

"Heh, won't you at least look at me?" I heard Sinbad say.

I covered myself and refusing to look at him. I heard Sinbad let out a sigh.

"It may take some time, but you'll see. You are made to be mine and mine alone. You'll see, it's only a matter of time." Then I heard a door open and close. And then I opened my eyes.

"Ryu-Ryubebe. Please come to me." My voice was almost gone.

Suddenly a white light appeared on my bed when it faded Ryubebe was there.

 _ **"You summoned me, Sapphire. I am here."**_

Ryubebe looked at me for a few moments before speaking again.

 _ **"Sapphire?! What happened to you?!"**_

"Ryubebe...Sinbad...raped me..."

 _ **"Oh Sapphire...I'm so sorry...what are you going to do now?"**_

"I-I don't know."

"..." Ryubebe's ears popped up. _**"Muu!"**_

"Muu?"

 _ **"Yes, Sapphire! You should tell Muu!"**_

"Why?"

 _ **"Because, I sense that Muu will be an important part in your future! He could help you run away from Sinbad and take you to Reim, and, he can also protect you!"**_

"Y-You're right Ryubebe! But how? I'm in no condition to walk or run."

 _ **"Jenna's bracelet isn't the only thing that can heal people."**_ Ryubebe started to glow white, and then so did I. When the light faded, my strength had returned.

"Hey, you did it Ryubebe! Thank you!" I hugged my little cat-like creature.

 _ **"You're welcome Sapphire, but you must hurry. You don't know when Sinbad will come back."**_

I nodded my head and quickly changed my clothes. When I finished changed, Ryubebe wrapped himself around my neck. Then we ran outside, hoping to find Muu soon. I went to the marketplace and looked around. There were so many people here, it was practically impossible to find him.

"Oh Muu, where are you?" I whispered.

"Sapphire!"

I turned around and saw Muu running towards me.

"Muu!" I waved.

Muu ran up to me and hugged me tightly again. "Oh, it's so good to see you again so soon." He then petted Ryubebe's head. "It's good to see you again to Ryubebe." Ryubebe meowed.

"So are you ready for our-" Muu stopped for a second, then he glared at me. "Something's wrong."

"How-how can you tell?" I stuttered.

"Well, it's hard to explain...did anything bad happened yesterday?"

I was silent for a moment, think about what I should say to Muu, and how he would react. "It's about Sinbad."

Muu narrowed his eyes. "What did he do." He snarled.

"He-he...Sinbad raped me last night..." I whispered.

"He did WHAT!" Muu shouted. "How dare he..." Muu clenched his fists. "How dare he violated you like that!"

"Muu...I don't know what to do? I'm afraid to go back to Sinbad." I muttered.

"Then run away from him! Go somewhere else!" Muu explained.

"I-I have nowhere else to go..." I played with my dress.

Muu was silent for a bit. He was probably thinking on what to do. "You could come to Reim with me." He offered.

"Go to Reim? With you?" I said.

"Yes! It's perfect! You could come wth me back to Reim! I know my family would love you and I could easily protect you from Sinbad! Not to mention the Alexius family is a very powerful family in the senate of Reim. Sinbad wouldn't dare try and take you back!" Muu explained.

"Sapphire! Muu is right! Sinbad wouldn't dare try and anger the Alexius family! That would be bad for the Sindria trading company!"

I thought really hard about everything that had happened and was going to happen. "Alright, Muu. I'll go to Reim with you."

"Great!" Muu grabbed me by my wrist. "Come on! I'll help you pack. We'll be leaving tonight!"

So Muu took me back to my room and helped me pack my things. We had to hurry before Sinbad came back. Because if Sinbad came in and saw Muu and us packing up, I knew I would end badly. I just didn't know how bad.

 _ **"Sapphire! Quickly hurry up!"**_ Ryubebe kept reminding me.

When Muu and I finished packing, we ran out of the castle immediately. Luckily no one saw us, especially Sinbad. We hurried out of the castle, out of the marketplace and onto the docks. There was a large Reim ship waiting for us. Soon, soon I was going to be far away from Sinbad and this horrible, horrible nightmare. Muu helped me get on the ship, and when we were on, the ship sailed off.

"Thank you Muu. You have no idea how much this means to me." I said.

"You're welcome Sapphire." He hugged me tight. "You're welcome."

The night was calm and peaceful, the stars sparkled brightly throughout the sky, and the full moon glowed beautifully, as it brightened up the night. The sea reflected the night sky perfectly, the moonlight on the water made me feel so calm and at ease. Muu walked over to me, he turned my face to him and smiled brightly. It was a wonderful smile. So happy and bright, just like the moon. Muu's smile was completely different from Sinbad's. Sinbad's smile was devilish and dangerous, while Muu's smile was sweet and bright, just how a smile should be. Muu put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, I rested my head on his chest, listening to his loud heartbeat race. His head rested on top of mine, then he nuzzled his face in my hair. Instead of growling like Sinbad, Muu purred like a tame tabby cat. The night was perfect, not for lust or dark desires. For romance and peaceful pleasures. Just how I like it. Muu hummed has he rested his head on top of mine. It was adorable. Muu was nothing like Sinbad, and I was glad. He looked me in the eyes once more. He then started to lean down towards my face with his eyes closed. I don't know what came over me but I soon started to follow suit and I pushed forward up to his face with my eyes closed. My hands went behind his head, and his hands went around my waist. It was only for a few moments before our lips met and I felt the fireworks between us. He was warm and kind, his kisses delicate yet passionate. He held me lightly but firm. After a few moments we broke apart from each other, I leaned down and rested my head on his shoulder. This. This is how I wanted my first kiss to be. This is how I wanted my romantic life to be. This was perfect. Muu smiled at me once more. His bright, beautiful smile. I love it. And I loved him.

The Reim shipped sailed peacefully on the opened ocean that night. It left behind pain and sadness, but it was filled with love and romance. The ocean waves quietly pushed the Reim ship farther and farther away from the pain it left behind. Two people, and man and a woman, slowly dance the night away, hoping for a new life in the land the were going to. The man smiled, rivaled the light from the moon. And the woman's eyes rivaled the sparkling stars. Their smiles showed that they were happy. Their smiles showed, that they were in love.


	12. Sinbad's Revenge

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. The reason was because the manga app I'm using for "The Adventures of Sinbad." hasn't been updated. So, I said "Screw it!" so, I made my own chapter instead. This is what happens to Sapphire and Sinbad after chapter 10. There will be violence and whipping in this chapter so be warned. And to be honest even I the author of this chapter, didn't think that my story would go this way. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, please read and leave reviews! Thank you all so much for your reviews! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

 **p.s chapters might be a little slower because the app I'm using is taking soooooo long to update more chapters. I promise to update this story as fast as I can. Please bare with me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 - Sinbad's Revenge**_

The ocean was calm and peaceful that night. It's only been two days since I left Parthevia and Sinbad. Sinbad. That foul name left a bitter taste in my mouth. It made my stomach flip and my heart hurt. What Sinbad did to me was unforgivable. I hated him. I hated that purple hair pervert. I hated everything about him. He was nothing more than a useless worm. No! He was lower than a worm, he is the lowest of the low. Even beyond that! Sinbad deserved every punishment imaginable for what he had done. I hope that man dies in a ditch, and his body rot in the pit.

"Sapphire?"

I turned around and so Muu standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Sapphire? Are you alright?" Muu asked.

"Y-Yes Muu. I-I'm fine th-thank you." I stuttered out.

Muu reached out to touch me, but I back away. "Muu...I like you. I really do...it's just...I can't get over what Sinbad did to me just yet...I'm sorry."

Muu frowned. "I understand. I know that it'll take some time to heal, but, I'll wait for you. And when you need me, I'll be waiting for you. Always."

I smiled. "Thank you Muu. Thank you."

Muu smiled and walked back to his room. While I turned around and faced the beautiful blue ocean that sparked under the starry night sky.

 _ **"Sapphire..."**_

"Ryubebe?" I saw my little fairy guardian walking towards me.

 _ **"Sapphire...I understand that what you're going through isn't easy-"**_

"Isn't easy?!" I interrupted. "Ryubebe, Sinbad raped me! RAPED ME! When Sinbad did that he went BELOW any sympathies ever! I don't care if it's my destiny to be with Sinbad, I'm not going back to that man even if my life depends on it!"

 _ **"...I understand Sapphire. What Sinbad did was unforgivable, but I have a feeling that Sinbad's not done with us yet..."**_

"...I know...I have that feeling too. And when he finds out I'm gone-"

 _ **"All hell is going to break loose..."**_

"Exactly." I sighed. "Sinbad will come for me. That is what scares me the most..."

 _ **"...Come, Sapphire, you must get some rest. The trip to Reim is a long one."**_

"...If we ever make it there..." I walked slowly to my room. Ryubebe quickly scurried behind me. Then he climbed up my leg and wrapped around my neck. And Ryubebe and I went to bed.

* * *

 _(Back in Parthevia)_

 _Sinbad's POV_

I had just finished checking around Parthevia, a place that was once my home. But my thoughts weren't on Parthevia, Barbarossa, or even the condition of its people. It was on the woman who I made mine. Sapphire. Just thinking about her made lust stir viciously in me. The sweetness of her breasts still lingering on my tongue.

"I wonder if I should make love to her again tonight too. Just in case she didn't get the message." I smirked. Picturing another poor, helpless, beautiful, naked Sapphire under me. Moaning, for me to stop. Begging, for me to leave. Pleading, for me to go away. But no, I will make sure that Sapphire is mine and mine. And no one can take her from me. Ever.

I wasn't going to tell Hinahoho or Ja'far (definitely not Ja'far) about what I had done. And I knew my beloved Sapphire wouldn't tell them either...if she knows what's good for her. If she does, she must be punished. Heh, maybe a whip will do, or maybe something else that will make her scream my name. I would give anything to give that beautiful creamy color skin of her, black and blue bruises. Make her voice hoarse from screaming my name, and making her unable to walk the next morning.

I had no idea why I was so attached to Sapphire. Maybe because she didn't fall for me like ALL the women I have seduced over the years. She was friendly with me, but that's it. Sapphire didn't fall for my charms. She wasn't attracted to my good looks. She didn't want me the way I wanted her. Or the way every women wanted me. Sapphire was different from other women. Every women had fallen for my charms and had fawned over me my entire life. I even managed to wrap the Queen of Artemyra around my fingers. Even she had fallen for my charms. Jenna, well, I knew my charms wouldn't work on her. Jenna was in love with another man. She was in love with Mystras, and Mystras was in love with Jenna as well. I didn't want to spoil their relationship, besides, I had my eyes on Sapphire. Sapphire was sure quite a catch. She wasn't as pretty as some other women I seduced. And she didn't wear tight or revealing clothing (which really got on my nerve.) There's nothing I wouldn't give to see Sapphire wear a low "V" neck dress. Or maybe a dress that was tight or showed most of her legs.

Why? Why is the woman who I loved so much, didn't return my feelings? Every women adored me, they dawned over me. They LOVED me. So why? Why didn't Sapphire love me? WHY?! I was the type of man ever women adored! I was loved by all women! So why? Why didn't Sapphire love me?!

I stormed back to my room in the Parthevia palace. I paced around the room furiously, thinking about how to make Sapphire fall for me.

"I wonder what type of man Sapphire is interested in?" I wondered aloud. "It must be her special type since I'm everything a woman wants."

I paced around my room for what it seems like forever. Thinking about what would draw Sapphire to me, like bees to honey. Until it finally hit me.

"I'll just ask her what's her type!" I smiled. "Ha! I'm a genius!"

I ran out of my room all happy and cheerful. I'm sure Sapphire isn't mad at me anymore. I mean, she's probably gotten over it by now. And how knows, maybe she'll want to do it again. The thought of Sapphire naked and under me again drive me wild. I stopped at her door. She's probably craving attention for me now. Whether she loves me now or not, she'll stay by my side forever so there's time for her to fall in love with me. It may take time, but she'll see I'm the right man for her. One way or another, and just in case it takes TOO long, I'll give her a little push. Just to get her feelings going.

I turned the door knob only to find it locked. "Damn," I mutter. "I guess she's still mad at me. Well, I won't let this little 'set back' stop me."

"Sapphire!" I banged on the door. "Open up! I know you're in there!"

The was no answer from the other side of the door.

"Sapphire!" I banged louder. "Damn it! Open this door!"

There was still no answer. Now, I was getting mad.

"Damn it, Sapphire! I'm starting to lose my patience!" I yelled. "If you don't open this door now, I'll break it down!"

Silence. Nothing but silence. The only thing heard was my breathing.

"Heh, so Sapphire doesn't think I'll keep my word huh," I muttered quietly. "WELL THEN I'LL SHOW YOU I MEANT IT!"

With great force, I broke down the door. "Heh, told you I would-"

I looked around her room. She wasn't here. In fact, nothing was here, all her stuff was gone.

"What the hell?" I said through my teeth. "Where is she? And where's her stuff?"

I ran out her room to go look for her. Was she kidnapped? Did Barbarossa take her? Was Barbarossa the one who kidnapped her? Or did she-

I stopped in my tracks. "Did Sapphire run away...?" I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. "She wouldn't dare...SHE WOULDN'T DARE!" I yelled. I headed straight for the docks. If Sapphire did take a ship, then someone was bound to have seen her. And also, tell me where she was headed.

When I arrived at the docks, it was packed, even though it was in the afternoon. Ships from all over were boarding and leaving left and right. Sapphire could be on any of those ships. Or maybe...she already left.

"Clever girl..." I smirked darkly. Anger swelled in me. "How dare she...how DARE SHE LEAVE ME!" I furiously thought. "When I get her back, she'll pay for running away..."

I quickly ran around the docks asking everyone I meet if they had seen Sapphire. Oh, course I had to describe her, brown hair, blue eyes. That's a combination that's not hard to miss. Sadly, no one had seen her. And with each person I asked, I become more furious and more afraid. And doubts slowly crept into my mind.

"Will I ever see her again? Will she be lost to me forever? Was I never to see her again?" Over and over these thoughts, these...fears, slowly corrupted me. Almost driving me mad. And I don't mean the angry type.

With almost all my hopes gone, and the fear of never seeing my beloved Sapphire again. I almost gave up hope, that she would be lost forever from me. Until one man told me he saw her two days ago.

"Yeah. I saw a girl fitting that description. A pretty little thing she was." He said. I was almost furious at this man for calling MY Sapphire 'a pretty little thing' if it wasn't for him knowing about her whereabouts.

"Really?! Do you know where she went?!" I asked. Almost begging and pleading.

"Sure. The girl you're describing, she boarded a big fancy ship to Reim two days ago." The man said. "She was with a young man about your age."

"She was?!" I was furious. How dare she leave this country without my knowledge and with another man! "Do you have any idea of who that young man might be?"

"Of course! He was a part of the Alexius family. His name is...Muu! Muu Alexius that's it!"

"Thank you very much, sir!" And I ran off.

"Muu..." I snarled. Of course, she would run off with that Fanalis wannabe. I should have known something what up when I saw him staring Sapphire the way he did. "Damn that Muu. He'll pay for this!"

I rushed back to the place to get my metal vessels. If Muu was thinking that I was going let him take Sapphire without a fight, he was dead wrong. I couldn't take a ship back to Reim, that would take too long and I must stay here to find out if that brat Judar was telling the truth.

When I got to my room, I put on my necklace that my Djinn Valefor dwelled in. Then I got my father's sword, the metal vessel with my Djinn Baal dwelled in. If I was going to catch up to that ship, I would have to Djinn Equip and fly.

I unsheathed my father's sword and smiled darkly as I spoke Baal's chant. _"Djinn of Wrath and Heroes, I command thee and thy Household to feed on my Magoi and empower my will with your great ability! Dwell in my, Baal!"_

My body started to glow brightly and I could feel Baal's power flow through me. And just like that, my human body changed into my Djinn Equip Baal.

"Heh, I don't know what it is, but somehow, I feel more powerful than usual." I took to the sunset sky with great speed. "It must be my dark desires that are giving me this new found strength. Either way...before this night is over...Sapphire will be mine once more."

* * *

 _(Sapphire's POV)_

My eyes immediately popped opened and I shot up. "Brrrrr. What's this scary feeling."

 _ ***yaaaaaawn* "What is it, Sapphire?"**_

"Oh, Ryubebe I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I scratched the space between his ears.

 _ ***yaaaaaaawn* "Kinda of, it was mostly a cold chill that really woke me." *yaaaaaawn***_

"Sorry, but, I had it too. It was like, something scary just happened or is going to happen." I rubbed my arm. "I still got the goosebumps..."

 _ **"Do you think we should be concerned?"**_

"...I don't know Ryubebe. But my women's intuition tells me, something bad is going to happen..."

 _ **"That's comforting..."**_

I laid back down on my bed, and fell asleep, as did Ryubebe. But, the feeling that something bad was going to happen didn't go away. It only got worse.

I awoke to the sound of loud thunder soon followed by the crackling of lighting. Ryubebe jumped right off my bed out of fear.

"Looks light we sailed into a massive storm," I said.

 _ **"Yes...but, something about this storm seems...unnatural..."**_

"Unnatural? How so?" I looked out the window. "Looks like an ordinary storm to me."

*thunder booming*

I flinched. "And sounds like it too."

 _ **"I agree but, the energy from this storm is unnatural. I mean, it just came out of nowhere."**_

"Really?"

 _ **"Yes, it's almost like it was summoned here by...magic."**_

*gulp* "Magic..."

 _ **"...Yes..."**_

"You don't think-" A massive lightning almost hit the ship, then a loud thunder echoed throughout the sky.

 _ **"He's here..."**_

"Oy vey, oh boy, have mercy..."

I put a silk robe on and jumped out of bed. Ryubebe climbed up my leg and wrapped around my neck. When we went outside, the storm was much worse. Thunder was booming, lightning was flashing and the ocean waves were crashing. But, there was no rain.

"How can you have thunder and lightning but no raining. What in the world is going on here?"

 _ **"Sapphire look up in the sky!"**_

I looked up and saw a silhouette of a figure floating in the dark sky. Thundered boomed and lightening flashed, the waves crashed against the boat with great force. I saw the silhouette had a long tail and a sword. My heart sank to the floor.

"Dear God...don't tell it's-"

The silhouette landed on the ship, and Reim soldiers surrounded him. When the dusted cleared I saw to bright golden eyes.

"Sinbad..." I sneered.

Sinbad was in his Baal Djinn Equip, and he did not look happy.

"Soldiers of Reim!" Sinbad called out. "I come to take back what has been stolen from me! If you return it peacefully, I will kill you!"

The Reim soldiers traded confused glances with each other. They had no idea what Sinbad was talking about. Sinbad narrowed his eyes as he looks around the ship. When our eyes finally met, he smirked, then he jumped and landed right in front of me.

"So here you are you, little tramp. Did you think that's I wouldn't come after you when I found out you ran away from me?" Sinbad's golden eyes glared at me and his smile was dangerous. "I mean..." Sinbad titled me chin upward and whispered in my ear. "You are mine after all." He hissed.

Sinbad grabbed my wrist and squeezed tightly.

"Let me go, Sinbad! I'm not going back to Parthevia with you!" I tried to break free from Sinbad's iron grip but to no avail.

"You ARE coming back with me." Sinbad snarled. "Whether you want to or not!"

Ryubebe jumped on Sinbad and scratched his cheek. Sinbad lets go of my wrist and I backed away from him. Sinbad then pulled Ryubebe off and threw him.

"Ryubebe!" I ran to my cat. I picked him gently and held him in my arms. "Ryubebe. Are you alright?"

 _ **"I-I'm fine Sapphire. Don't worry."**_ Ryubebe wagged his fluffy white tail like a dog.

Ryubebe and I looked at Sinbad. He was shocked at what had just occurred. With his golden eyes wide open in shock, Sinbad traced the scratch that Ryubebe had left. A drop of blood slowly came out of the cut, but Sinbad wiped it with his finger. He looked at his finger and his eyes widen in shock. Then he snarled and glared daggers at us.

"Stupid cat." Sinbad hissed.

I held Ryubebe tightly to my chest, afraid of what Sinbad would do to Ryubebe for scratching his face. Sinbad slowly walked towards us, but he was interrupted by someone called out.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Sinbad and I turned and saw Muu standing there with his sword in hand, pointed at Sinbad.

Sinbad smirked. "Don't worry Fanalis. I have not come to pick a fight with you...yet. All I want." Sinbad pointed his sword at me. "Is her."

I could feel my body start to tremble. Sinbad had a dangerous look in his eyes, he wasn't happy that I ran away. Especially with Muu.

"You won't her! I won't let you!" Muu hollered back.

"Heh, you have no say in it Fanalis." Sinbad rushed to me and swooped me up, and carried me into the sky, with Ryubebe in my arms. "She mine and no one can have her!" Then Sinbad flew back to Parthevia with me in his arms.

I could hear Muu calling out to me. Even when we were out of hearing range, his voice still echoed in my mind.

"You should be considered lucky Sapphire..." Sinbad said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"How?" I hissed.

"Because, I would have kill Muu if it wasn't for you. Also, I would have slaughtered your cat." He hissed. "For scratching me like that."

Ryubebe meowed, and I held him tighter to my chest. "Are you still going to kill him?"

"...No...because I know how much you love it." Then Sinbad smirked at me. "I'm not as heartless as you think."

"...I find that hard to believe..." I muttered.

I heard a deep growl rumble in Sinbad's chest. He was furious, and I was going to have it when we get back to Parthevia. My blood ran cold thinking, about what Sinbad would do.

When we arrived back in Parthevia, Sinbad carried me to my room. He turned back to his normal self. Whatever normal was for this man. And he put me back in bed. Then he started to leave.

"Since it's morning now, all the stores are opened. I'm going to get you some new clothes since we left yours on the ship. I'll be back...but don't think you're off the hook yet. I'm still mad at you and it might stay that way for a while..." Then Sinbad left.

I cried in my room that morning, until afternoon. When Sinbad came back with some new clothes, I didn't even look at him. The afternoon went into night, I'd saw it was...12 am when I finally fell asleep.

* * *

Sinbad was angry that Sapphire had tried to run away from him, he was even more furious at the thought that she would run away with Muu back to Reim. Sinbad had every right to Sapphire, she was his in both body and soul. So, how could she just leave him? How could she choose to be without him when he could not bear to be without her? How could she just let go when he loved her so?

He was plagued by inner turmoil. In the profound depths of his heart, he knew that he has always trusted her. At the same time, he resented her for trying to leave him. Sapphire was a traitor to him, and his heart. Such a traitor deserves to be shackled to the bed, the wall, or the cold stone altars in the torture dungeon. He would touch the leather whip to her delicate skin until she whimpered and moaned. He would spread her legs as wide as they can go and devour her pussy until she writhed and screamed. He would make her beg for mercy as he raped her again senseless until she understood that she was his, and his alone…He wasn't sure what exactly he would do. All he knew was that he wanted her.

Fortune was on Sinbad's side. What better opportunity to take Sapphire into his grasp than tonight? Sapphire, being a fragile girl, would easily be dominated by him once again. Sinbad chuckled. Soon, he'll make her scream his name.

It was late that night when Sinbad came into Sapphire's room. Everyone was out like a light, including Sapphire. Sinbad walked up closer to her bed and pacing around her bed, probing her silky body with his eyes. She was beautiful, simply beautiful. She was even more beautiful when the moonlight reflected off of her cream color skin. Lust burned deep within Sinbad as he licked his lips with hunger and lust.

Sinbad quietly took off his clothes and threw them aside, he also brought a small dagger, quietly putting it beside her pillow. He did not to wake his beloved Sapphire, for fear she would run away again. Then, like a tiger he pounced on Sapphire, like a hungry tiger who has just found his prey. Sapphire awoke to someone heavy on top of her. She soon saw two beautiful golden eyes, burning with lust, staring right at her.

"Sin-Sinbad?! Oh dear, God Sinbad what-" She was silenced by a rough and passionate kiss.

"Silence you traitor," Sinbad growled. He took out a dagger and then pinned her hands over her head, and cut her undershirt. Her. undershirt that had been slashed opened, popped out her round, milky breasts.

"Sapphire," Sinbad cooed in a lusty voice as he caressed Sapphire's breasts with both of his hands. "Your breasts are so delectable."

"Sin-Sinbad, please! I beg you stop! You already-" Sapphire was once again silenced by a rough kiss from Sinbad.

Sinbad growled in anger, he didn't care if he had sex with her already. She was his to do whatever he pleases. And no one could ever change that.

"Please stop," she pleaded once more.

"Sapphire," said Sinbad, noting Sapphire's erect nipples. "Are you cold, or are you simply aroused by my touch?"

He immediately took one nipple into his mouth, sucking it and twirling his tongue around it as he pinched her other nipple, rolling it between two fingers. Sapphire gasped in surprise and bit her bottom lip. She was ashamed to note that her underwear was becoming moist with arousal. She hated Sinbad and what he was doing, but, apparently her body didn't.

"You're so delicious, Sapphire. Makes me want more." Sinbad licked his lips when he finally pulled away from Sapphire's nipple. She winced at the sensation of the cold breeze where his warm mouth had been. Soon, she felt his hand creeping up her thigh. She squeezed her thighs tightly together for fear that he might discover how wet she was getting for him.

Sinbad was much stronger that she was, and he forced his hand between her tightly squeezed legs. "Oh, my!" exclaimed Sinbad when he felt the puddle of arousal seeping through Sapphire's underwear. "Do you really want me that bad Sapphire?"

Sinbad slashed open Sapphire's underwear with his dagger and admired her small mound. She squeezed her thighs together even tighter in order to conceal her womanhood from his lusty eyes. Sinbad spits on his fingers and forced them between her legs, massaging her clit firmly in a circular fashion. Sapphire tried to conceal her pleasure as well as she could, but Sinbad's expert fingers elicited a breathy gasp from her as she threw her head back. Of course, this man was an expert on women. He was nothing more than a perverted man who used women.

Sinbad was pleased by her response. "You want me, don't you?"

Sapphire struggled against Sinbad's strong, heavy body. Then, Sinbad loosened his iron grip on her. On purpose? She just couldn't risk this one chance of freedom. Sapphire kicked Sinbad and she fell off the bed. But, she had no strength within her.

"You know I far surpass you and strength Sapphire," Sinbad smirked. "But I like it when you struggle."

Standing behind Sapphire, Sinbad picked her up by the waist with one hand and fondled her clit with the other. Sapphire cried, in pleasure and in protest, as she kicked her exhausted legs and squirmed. Sinbad pushed her into the cold stone wall, grinding his throbbing erection against her backside. Sapphire's eyes widened in horror. He's was so huge! She bit her lip and chastised herself for the shameful thought that he might take out his cock and take her right then and there! Again!

Sinbad pulled her hips slightly away from the wall and reached his hand around to her cunt. Keeping his erection tightly pressed against her butt, he massaged her clit briefly before sliding his finger into her tight little hole. He fingered her roughly, pressing into her firmly with each stroke of his finger. Sapphire could no longer suppress her moans, her breath came in shallow gasps and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Pleased by her sexy little sounds, Sinbad fingered Sapphire even faster and harder. She felt like her core was getting hotter and hotter until finally her pleasure reached the apex and she screamed his name as she came.

"Little whore," smirked Sinbad as he dropped her to the floor. Sapphire was too humiliated to even look at Sinbad as he walked away.

She curled up into a ball in her bed, Sapphire was ashamed to note that a part of her was dismayed that he didn't want her and ravish her with all his might. After a while, she finally went to sleep, plagued by shame and by the burning arousal between her legs and by what she was feeling...

She really shouldn't have come to Parthevia...

Morning came, and Sapphire awoke sore and in pain. Sinbad once again tortured her like he did. To him, she was nothing more than just a toy for him to play with. She hated him, but she hated even more the fact that her body didn't.

"Ryubebe..." Sapphire muttered. My voice was hoarse from last night.

 _ **"Yes, Sapphire..."**_ Ryubebe jumped on my bed and curled into a little ball under my arm.

"I-I-I." I started to burst into tears. "Oh, Ryubebe! I wish I was dead! I wish I was dead!"

Ryubebe cuddled around my body to ease my sad cries. He stayed with me that morning, and I was relieved to have such a loyal friend by my side through these troubled times.

"Aaaaaaaa." A smug grin spread across Sinbad's face at the thoughts of his beloved, who had surrendered all modesty at the wake of his seductive charms. He drew a long sigh as his hand tugged lazily at his cock, which had once again awakened at the thoughts of Sapphire's supple body, the sweetness of her breasts still lingering on his tongue. It had taken all the self-control in the world to not pin her to the wall and to slam his massive cock into her tight little hole that other night. She wanted him, that he was certain, but it wasn't enough. He would not yield until she begs for him like a common whore, pleading for forgiveness for her betraying him and betraying his love. It wouldn't be long now.

Later that day, Sinbad put food on the table for Sapphire. She ate it. "Wait, something isn't right." Almost immediately, drowsiness overtook her, and she fell to the ground into a deep slumber.

Hours must have passed before Sapphire finally awoke to find herself lying on a bed and unable to move. Shame swept over her as she realized that she was fully naked, her hands and feet firmly tied down in spread-eagle position. She shuddered as the cold air encircled her and danced around the vulnerable space between her wide-open legs.

"I see you're awake," a familiar cold voice called. Sapphire's heart began to race with fear as she wondered what Sinbad would do to her today, she hated Sinbad, now and for all eternity. But her body thought otherwise.

Sinbad walked over to her, his expression smug as his lustful golden eyes roamed all over Sapphire's naked body, taking extra time as they wandered over her plump yet perky breasts, her succulent thighs, and her sweet, vulnerable pussy, spread wide open for him to do as he wished. Sapphire blushed and turned her face away, helpless to cease the unabashed violation of her body by her tormenter's eyes. After he had admired Sapphire's body to satisfaction, Sinbad's face came close to hers, and with one hand gently cupping her face, he tenderly gazed into her eyes, melting her with the warmth and affection that seem to emanate from his enchanting golden eyes. Is he really being romantic with me? Sapphire couldn't dispel the suspicion that Sinbad was simply toying with her, but his pervertedness sickened her, and his lack of loyalty sickened her more through their gaze. Sinbad's lips slowly approached hers, and she instinctively closed her eyes, only to be disappointed as he promptly moved away and smirked. She bit back her tears. He was toying with her after all.

"Silly little fool," Sinbad smirked as he walked away, returning moments later with a leather whip in his hand.

"You have been very bad, Sapphire." Sinbad teased her body with the handle of the whip, lightly running it across her arm and down the side of her torso, the gentle touch creating a ticklish sensation that caused Sapphire to squirm. The handle came across her thigh and stopped between her crotch, the cold metal knob resting at her entrance starting to tug at her arousal. Sapphire closed her eyes.

"How could you ever think of abandoning me?" Sapphire's eyes flew wide open and yelped in pain as the whip suddenly came down on her thigh. The lash had not drawn blood but left a stinging red mark in its wake. Sapphire winced as Sinbad gently caressed the wound with his hand.

"Has all the years we've spent together meant nothing to you?" The second lash came down even harder, on the side of her waist, drawing an agonized cry from Sapphire. She whimpered as Sinbad once again soothed away the pain with his gentle touch.

"How could you be so heartless?" The next lash came down on her arm. "How could you try and run away with Muu?" It was her stomach. "Do you know how much pain you've caused me? How can you bear to be without me when I care so much about you?" The lashes came raining down on her stomach, on her arms, on her thighs, on her breasts. The punishment became more and more ruthless, and Sinbad's soothing touch came less and less often as he reprimanded her for all of her wrongs. Tears streamed down Sapphire's cheeks as she yelped and gasp and cried. They were not only tears of pain but also agony.

"Didn't you know that I've always lo-"

The lashes stopped. Sinbad stilled for a moment, his eyes downcast. He lifted one hand to pat away the hint of moisture that had escaped the corners of his eyes. He looked up at Sapphire, her face twisted in agony and strewn with tears, desperately pleading him with her eyes. Her soft body was covered with red marks, some with fresh blood creeping out of the wounds. Sinbad dropped his whip and came close to her, soothing her pain with gentle, wet kisses all over her aching body. His hands cupped her soft breasts as he gingerly licked the blood seeping from them, not forgetting to take her pert nipples into his mouth and teasing them with his tongue. She whimpered, as arousal began to diffuse through her pain.

"Don't think your punishment is done yet, my beloved," Sinbad said when he pulled away from her breasts, a hint of tenderness peeking through his austere gaze. He left a trail of kisses down her abdomen, stopping at her womanhood to note the glistening moisture that began to seep through her folds.

"Bad girl," Sinbad whispered, giving Sapphire one last seductive gaze before he pulled apart the hood of her clitoris and relentlessly attacked her nub with his tongue. Not having been warmed to such an assault, the sudden and intense stimulation to Sapphire's sensitive clit pierced her through her core. All the pain from her wounds was no longer consequential as the singular sensation she could feel was the relentless assault on her vulnerable clit. This punishment was worse than pain, as the unbearable sensitivity caused her body to bolt and buckle, but even Sapphire's wild thrashing could not protect her sensitive clit from Sinbad's ruthless punishment. Her legs held wide open by the ropes, fully exposing her clit to Sinbad's wrath, Sapphire's piercing screams only encouraged Sinbad as he continued to punish her mercilessly. An eternity must have passed before pleasure finally began to replace the unrelenting sensitivity in Sapphire's core, little by little, and her helpless screams started to morph into breathy, sensual moans. Noting this change in Sapphire's reactions, Sinbad plunged his finger into Sapphire's pussy and firmly massaged her woman-hooded while continuing to devour her clitoris. As he noticed Sapphire's moans becoming louder, her breathing becoming more urgent and her vaginal walls just starting to tighten down on his finger, Sinbad suddenly withdrew his mouth and finger away from Sapphire's core, leaving her completely modified and shamed...


	13. Before things get out of hand

**GuardianSapphire: OK before all my fans have a heart attack about the recent two chapters I want to let you know that those are the only 2 sex chapters of the story. There shall be no more of this I promise you. The rest of the plot will be taking after the manga.**

 **Ryubebe: We admit that the two chapters were a little dark and depressing but we didn't intend it to be that way. We were told it would be a good step to taking these two chapters. Last time we got criticized for following the plot too much and that we had to add our own things.**

 **GuardianSapphire: We have no idea how to do that so we asked a couple of our fanfiction friends for advice. We were told to add a sex scene and to make a little more dark stuff because everyone loves a dark Sinbad apparently. I don't know why, I just did what I could to make readers enjoyed my story and for them not to get bored.**

 **Ryubebe: We tried to do the best we could, but we had noting. So we asked a couple of our friends to help us with some scenes. For Chapter 11 the sex scene was written by our friend Qrow Rose, for chapter 10 sex scene, our friend would like to remain anonymous.**

 **GuardianSapphire: We are so sorry that things had turned out this way, we had no intention of things turning out so bad. For the rest of the story it will be strictly a little bit of fighting and from the plot from the manga. And yes I know my grammar is bad I really am trying. If anyone knows any good grammar check sites I be most appreciated!**

 **Ryubebe: And before I forget, can anyone please tell us what OOC is? We're still new to this whole writing fanfiction stuff so we don't know any of the-how do I put this, words or definitions for the stuff. No idea if I said that right or not.**

 **GuardianSapphire: Once again we are sorry that you dislike the past two chapters and we promise you that the rest will be better later on. Oh and for the record, I did NOT write those guest reviews, I didn't even know someone who is logged in could do those. But I am thankful for them reading and reviewing my story.**

 **Ryubebe: Thank you all for your time and we promise you the next chapter and all the rest will be much better and more focused on the plot. And we are once again sorry about the past two chapters. We hope you all have a blessed day or night.**

 **GuardianSapphire and Ryubebe: thank you.**


	14. Thoughts on Chapter 12

**GuardianSapphire: ok fans, I'm in a bit off a jam and would like your help.**

 **Ryubebe: we're debating on what to do for chapter 12.**

 **Sapphire: we asked some off our fanfiction fans about what to do. Some want a lemon again, and others said that's not a good idea.**

 **GuardianSapphire: I am also kinda looking for some me ideas for chapter 12. New ideas would be much appreciated. I'm debating whether to go by the manga or add a little spice.**

 **Sapphire: we have some idea on what to do, but we're trying to fix this story.**

 **Ryubebe: please tell us what you think and what are your ideas.**

 **GuardianSapphire: thank you for your time**


	15. Face Stealer

**Author's note: Hey everyone how are all of you? I'm so so SO sorry this chapter took so long to upload. Now I understand that a lot of people didn't like the last two chapters and I am sorry about that. I promise that will be the last thing in relationship wise for my story besides some dating. It took me a long time to get this chapter right so that you all will approve. I hope you like this chapter and please accept my apology. I also hope that you all will enjoy my ending (I promise its nothing bad.) Please leave reviews and tell me what you think please. This chapter was proof read by ThePathUntaken, also this chapter was made by me, SpicyCrazyLove2013, and redcristal. Enjoy. GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12 - Face Stealer_**

 _(Reim Empire)_

Dark clouds covered the sky over the Reim Empire. Thunder roared and lightning crackled. An ominous feeling was in the air. This fierce storm was a warning. Something bad was going to happen. The person and reason was unknown. But it was going to happen soon, sooner than expected. For in the darkness of an alley, a beautiful Reim woman was walking home from the theater. She has beautiful long golden locks, like strings of gold. She had an enchanting smile upon her ruby libs, and illuminating emerald eyes. She clearly enjoyed her time at the theater. Her eyes lit up with joy and her ruby lips curled into a nice smile.

But, unknown to this beautiful Reim woman, she was being stalked. Her beauty had enticed this stalker. As the beautiful Reim woman hummed a tune she heard at the theater, the stalker decided to make their move. They attacked from behind and tackled the unexpected beauty to the ground. The Reim woman tried to scream but her stalker silenced her with magic. The stalker grinned wickedly and took off their hood. The Reim woman screamed at the sight of her attacker. Her attacker was a extremely ugly woman, her eyes looked like those of a demon and her teeth were like fangs.

"My, what a pretty face you have." The stalker smirked. "A pretty face, indeed."

The Reim woman trembled. Whether it was in fear of what this stalker would do, or the stalker herself, she was unsure.

"I will take what is mine!" The stalker kissed the beautiful Reim woman on the lips. Lightning crashed and thundered roared fiercely once more. When the stalker broke their kiss, something frightening had just occurred. The once ugly stalker now had the face of the beautiful Reim woman she just kissed. And the beautiful Reim woman now had the old face of her stalker.

"Ah, I feel so much better now." The stalker spoke. Her voice was as smooth as silk.

The Reim woman was still trying to scream. She now had lost her beautiful face to this horrible lady.

"There, there, dearie; It isn't as bad as it seems. Although, we can't have running around and telling people what occurred here, now can we?" The stalker grinned wickedly. "So let me end your misery!"

And with that, she pulled out a knife and stabbed the poor woman several times, while laughing like a psycho. The Reim woman's blood was splattered all over the stalker. Even when she was dead, the stalker still continued to stab her mercilessly. When the stalker was done with her kill, she took the Reim woman clothes and put them on herself. When she was finished, she put on her cloak and left the poor woman's body there. The once ugly lady was now a sight to behold. But she wouldn't reveal herself to the public...yet. She had stolen the face of a woman, and not just her face, but her life, as well.

"Now that I'm done here, it's time to go to Partevia to fulfill my mission." The stalker who was now a killer smirked.

The storm seemed to have calmed down. But is the storm finally over? Or is it just the calm before the chaos?

* * *

 _(Partevia Empire)_

Shame... That is what I've felt every day for the past two months; nothing but shame. Sinbad had left me broken and alone. And what's worse, was that my own body betrayed me. It wanted Sinbad, it wanted his touch. It wanted to feel the sparks that Sinbad's connection left with my body. It wanted that sensation again. It wanted him again. Ryubebe comforted me these two months. Sinbad was mostly visiting Barbarossa most of the time. He was also seeing if Partevia was really going through a "purge" like that kid Judar said. So far, I think it's not true. I haven't been able to walk for the past two months-though, it's more like I don't want to walk. After what happened, I don't think I ever want to go out for a long time again. But still, when my body and, hopefully mind, recover for that experience, I'm going to give Sinbad a piece of my mind.

 _ **"Sapphire...I understand that what you went through wasn't easy...but you must get up and move. It's not health for you to stay like this too long."**_

As much as I hated sitting around doing nothing, that was all I could do. Ever since Sinbad did… what he did. I knew that being summoned here to this world would be dangerous. And my life would probably be threatened. But I never imagined that THIS would happen to me. It's done right humiliating! But, that's what I get for underestimating the dangers of this word-and Sinbad. Note to self; never be alone with Sinbad, ever!

 _ **"Sapphire...I have something for you."**_

"Hmm? What is it Ryubebe?" I asked.

 _ **"It's a letter...from Muu..."**_

"What?! How?!"

 _ **"It was close, but, the letter was delivered to King Rashid chambers, but I got it before anyone knew it was there."**_

"That's good, if Sinbad found out about, oooooooh just thinking about his fury send chills done my spine. What does it say Ryubebe?"

 _ **"How would I know? I can't open it. I don't have thumbs."**_

"Oh, right. Well, let me see the letter and I'll open it and read it out loud."

Ryubebe had the letter in his mouth and gave it to me. I was hesitant to open, but, something inside me just had to know what Muu said. I opened the letter slowly and read aloud.

 _Dear Sapphire,_

 _I hope this finds you well. I just want you to know that I'm ok and so is the crew. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you from Sinbad. It made me realize that I need to be stronger, not only to fulfill my dream too travel the world and to gather all the Fanalis and create a squad of Fanalis to protect the Reim Empire, but also to one day fight Sinbad and take you far away from him. One day I'll come for you Sapphire. Wait for me, please._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Muu_

Tears streamed down my face and fell down on the paper note. Muu is so sweet, even after what Sinbad did, Muu still cares for me. "I'll wait for you Muu. I promise."

"I needed to get away while I have the chance or he'll do something worst! I can't do this anymore!" I think to myself panicking from what Sinbad will do to me next.

My breath was heavy and rapid from that night's 'lesson'. I felt like I almost died a few times. Choking out a sob I let out a soft cry from the pain he put me through, the way he looked at me...there was a moment when I thought he shed a tear but must have been a delusion from all the dizziness from the wounds.

There were scars all over my body I trembled at the memories. 'You don't do this to someone you love' Sapphire thought bitterly trying not to think of what will happen next. My body flinched when I heard a knock at the door, it was Sinbad. He was outside the door I know because he forbade everyone to not see me. After that Ryubebe disappeared, now I was all alone to deal with Sinbad.

"Sapphire I'm coming in. Are you dressed yet?" Sinbad was impatient. He still isn't done I can feel it...I don't know what I'm going to do my body hurts and I can't put my clothes on. My arms can't move they hurt all over there was still some blood on my sheets how can he expect me to dress myself!? I'm bleeding all over! People will notice!

The door knob turned open and with a click of lock I knew he was going to try-no he is going to do something horrible. I don't know what the point of putting on clothing anymore he'll just rip it off later. Besides, he won't let me leave this room.

 _*Flashback to last night*_

"Sapphire I'm disappointed in you! So you won't leave this room unless I'm with you." Sinbad smiles down at me looking at my bruised body; all the cuts and odd colored bruises. And the small blood speckles that covered my sheets, from head to toes everything felt numb. I didn't have the strength to cry I couldn't even breathe properly but he still smiled at me. He kissed me good night and whispered 'I love you, Sapphire.' I flinched at his words. He got up from the bed and started to make his way out of the room. Maybe he had business at this time of night? Is it even night time? Or maybe even midday? I don't even know what time it is! How long have I been in this room? It feels like it's been hours since I ate!

"You don't hurt the people you love...you don't do… these kinds of things to your loved one." I whispered back softly and quietly as I could muster- not loud enough to hear me. I hoped he didn't hear me but he did. I heard him stop what he was doing and felt his eyes on me my back turned stiff and a cold chill went through my sore body not making me feel any better than it was before. He was walking towards me I had to pretend to sleep or he'll unleash who knows what on me!

"Oh Sapphire… I love you enough to punish you when you've been bad and that's the best type of love." Sinbad says.

Oh my god! I sniffled a small cry afraid of what he was about to do. But he only ran his hand through my hair, kissed my ear, my cheeks, and on my lips softly as if they were the most fragile thing in the world. I felt my heart pound it was the only good feeling I had in a long while like a heavy rock was removed from my body-but it still didn't make me hate him less.

"You're supposed to be my friend...and you said you love me… why did you do this to me..!" I couldn't raise my voice it was to strained and whatever he used on me was wearing of but it still was affecting my vocal cords. The feeling in my hands and legs are coming back to me now but it was replaced with pain.

"Someday you'll understand and see it my way. And someday you will love me- I will make you see. Now go to sleep." He stayed there patting my head until I started to falls asleep. It was hard to sleep that night, day whatever time it was so I think I just fell unconscious but not before Sinbad whispered something to me.

"Don't leave again. Not without me. No without my permission." Sinbad gave one last kiss, on my forehead, and said one last thing "I'm locking the door stay where you are I'll be back tomorrow morning. There is a new set of clothing on the counter wear tomorrow. And if you are good we might go outside!" He got up and covered me with a blanket then he walked away from me. I heard the door opened and closed shut, and the lock from outside clicked and tumbled. He locked me inside this room it felt cold and lonely I miss my friends. Now I wish I could go home!

Falling into a deep sleep I dreamed nothing but darkness and demons-a demon named Sinbad.

 _End Flashback***_

My eyes snapped open and noticed a pair of smoldering golden eyes looking back into mines. He was only a few inches away from my face, maybe an 3 inches from nose length away. I can see a frown adorned on his face.

"Well?" Sinbad said but I don't know what he wants I zoned out I wasn't paying attention. What did he say to me?!

"Uh..." my throat is so sore it was felt scratchy I needed water. Sinbad looks closer and asks me again.

"I said why aren't you dressed yet?" He smiles at me but it wasn't a sweet smile not like how it used to be. How can I answer that? I barely got my shirt one.

"My body hurts and can't raise my hands or arms...I need help..." I managed to whisper. I wish Jenna was here to use her magic to heal me. This pain is unbearable, both mentally and physically. But Sinbad smiles at me ear to ear and it was a happy smile not the cruel one from a second before.

"Well then I'll help you need to look your best for our meeting with Barbarossa!" Such a cheeky smile like he never did anything wrong.

I hate him so much. But my bruises are worst now than they were on that night I felt him trace his fingers over his handy work and looked me in the eyes again. He got up and left me alone again and just like before he locked the door. I felt so ashamed, so weak. I collapsed on my side and drifted off to sleep again, too tired to stand up.

 _A few days later***_

"Ugh…my head hurts." I was so groggy and felt sick from everything I don't want to go outside and let people see me like this! Sinbad isn't here so that's good but how long will he be gone for? Taking in a breath of air I smelled food.

"I'm so hungry..!" gasped out and reached for the fork but I stiffened remembering what happened last time.

'I can't take that risk again..! I can't go through that again!' I thought. There is no way I can eat this food! I sigh with laid back on my bed but noticed my body didn't hurt as bad as it did before. I saw my arms and parts of my legs wrapped in bandages my chest was covered to with a shirt over my wrapped wounds. "Someone bandaged me up and clothed me?" I said to myself and saw that I had a simple shirt and shorts they went above my knees but only by an inch or two. Plain white shirt and a baby soft blue shorts...did the maids cleaned me?

"I see you're awake now!" My head whipped to the desk and saw Sinbad sitting on a chair looking at me "You were asleep for a few days I thought might have never woken up!" for a moment I thought he was concerned about me but does it really matter if he was. It can't undo what he did. We looked at each other for minute and I turned away from him trying to find the words to talk to him but nothing was popping in my mind. Sinbad got up from his seat and walked towards me and sat right next to me, still watching me. I had to look at him I know that's what he wants me to do. So I did...

"Did you-?" Sinbad grabbed my face with his hands roughly kissing me. He kissed me mumbling something out I couldn't understand his hands loosening his grip on my face and down my shoulders. He stopped for a moment, bringing me closer to his body burying his head in the croak of my neck breathing in my scent. Feeling his soft breath exhale on my shoulder blades gave me goosebumps while hand circled my body in a hug.

"I thought I lost you for a moment. You stopped breathing and I thought I killed you-I didn't-...you promised you wouldn't die..!" Sinbad was seething with anger every word he spat out. Was he blaming me for what he did? Does he not understand he almost killed me is he really going to justify his actions instead of admitting what he did to me was wrong!?

"Sinbad..." I tried to say something but his hold on me tighten I feel my arms and chest hurting again. 'Please not again..!'

"You said you weren't going to die..! How could you do this to me?" He was angry at me not looking at me his breathing growing rapid.

"No Sinbad…you almost killed me. I didn't want to die you just...whipped the life out of me..." I thought to myself but then I realized I said it out loud. I didn't shout it I whispered it but he heard me and his heart beat slowed down taking large gasp of air and releasing his grip on me. Sinbad's body relax into mines but I couldn't he hurt me more inside then out and the last thing I wanted was for him to be this close to me after last night-wait how long did I slept for?

A few…days, he said? I was asleep for a few days! Have mercy...

"I promise it won't happen again. I promise. Let's eat and you'll be fine-we'll be fine. We will leave back to Reim tomorrow morning." Sinbad seemed to be sincere but it's wouldn't last long. I couldn't trust anything he said to me anymore! What he says today won't mean anything tomorrow and what would I say to the others about my wounds? What will I say to Jenna? Or Muu? What will Sinbad do to Muu! I can't let him get hurt because of me Sinbad wouldn't hesitate to act on his aggression. I have to say good bye. A few tears ran down my cheeks. Sinbad cradled me and tried to force me to eat. He had to take bites out of every food just so he can convince me to eat.

"Everything will be better tomorrow. I promise!" He smiled at me with a big toothy grin as if nothing really mattered.

Tomorrow we go home but… I can't go back with him! 'I'm sorry Jenna. I just can't...' I made up my mind I needed to get out as soon as I find a way to get out!

That night, Sinbad left me all alone in my room. I had a hair pin and I tried to pick the lock. Since I already had clothes on, I didn't have to change. The door opened, and then I snuck out with some money. I dressed as a maid and I plan on going up to the country side. On my way escaping from the palace I hid in random spots like in allies ways and around houses so I won't get caught by anyone. Then a small cat-like creature jumped on my shoulder.

 ** _"I see you're running away again Sapphire."_**

"Ryubebe I have no choice. If I stay with Sinbad, he will lock me up forever and throw away the key. I refuse to live my life like that."

 _ **"Where do you intend to go then?**_

"The Reim Empire."

 _ **"So back to Muu, then?**_

"Yes, I would be safer with him in Reim, then being with Jenna in Balbadd."

 _ **"I admit you would be safer with Muu in Reim, but, Sinbad is sure to follow and when he does...I'm not sure if he'll spare Muu next time."**_

"...You're right...Muu is no match for Sinbad in his Djinn Equip. And who knows what Sinbad will do to me next." I started to panic. Maybe running away again wasn't the greatest idea.

I went into a Tavern to get more food before I set sail to now "whose knows where", but unfortunately someone sees me. She is a worker from the palace who lives in the palace and that worker points her out to some of his friends, one being a palace guard.

 _ **"Sapphire! Quickly you must run!"**_

I did what was I told without hesitation; and ran deeper into a back alley, it was darker than in the open, but it will hide me better, looking about I found my hiding place and so I hid behind some old crates that smelled of rotten cabbage, the smell made me gag, and I felt my nose wrinkle, the smell even stringed my eyes it was so foul. To ward of the worse of it, I pulled the scarf I had over my mouth and nose.

 _ **"I really think this is a bad idea Sapphire."**_ Ryubebe said, her eyes shining with worry for me.

"Well what else can we do?" I whispered, barley moving my lips, so that my voice did not carry in the darkness that wrapped sinister about us, I never liked the dark.

"How about die!" the voice vibrated down with malice behind us, how did she get there? "Like the miserable wretch you are!"

Ryubebe and I turned sharply around and saw a shadowy figure on top of a roof, it had the shape of a woman clad in hooded cape, with the hood up so that it cast shadows over her face, I could not tell the shape of her face, or the color of her hair, everything was hooded by the cloth she wore.

"Hiding like a weakling are we?" the woman said mockingly, "I'm surprised; I expected more from you than this."

At that the woman jumped off of the roof and landed with unnerving grace on the ground. "You know, you're a disappointment." she clicked her tongue with mock disappointed as she gave a graceful shrug, I could not help but be slightly jealous at the woman's unnatural grace. "I expected better from a Conjuror and her fairy guardian."

"You know what I am?" I asked as I hopefully without my opponent noticing, readied myself for whatever this woman had in store for me.

"Oh" she drawled the world, looking me up and down like a predator would its prey, her eyes shining with malicious light, "I know a lot about you sweetheart. I know you and I know of two other girls who were summoned here to 'save' this world from our Master."

My eyes winded in realization. "Master? Then you must work with Zadimus and Sceledrus for the Great Evil!"

The woman threw her head back, as she let out a loud "Ahahahahaha!"

Her maniacal laugh made me shudder.

"Yes I am indeed a servant of the Tenebris Bominum, Our Great Master. The bringer of darkness, the destroyer of worlds, he will be this world's savior!" The woman declared with proud laud voice.

"I don't know if the meaning of 'saving' is the same in any world." I pointed out to the lady with a crazy laugh. "But, the meaning of 'destroy' is the same anywhere." I said with conviction, spine straight, I won't let her intimidate me. "Your master wishes to wipe out all life on this planet!" I proclaimed my eyes locking with hers in a challenge.

"No."

Her deadpan replay surprised me. What did she mean by 'no'?

"Huh?" equivalent replay I know, but honestly, her denial surprised me.

"That job belongs to someone else." She waved her hand dismissing the subject, like it was annoying fly passing by.

"I'm confused..." I whined. I could not help my response so much bad stuff happened to me I could get some break could I? I was at the end of my rope.

"The 'destroying the whole world' thing." the woman rolled her eyes at me, and gave an exasperated sigh, like I was some kind of a whiny child. "That job is for Al-Thamen."

Who the heck is that ... vegetable or a mineral?

"Al-Thamen?" I asked, just because I was so done with all the bad events, most of them caused by Sinbad to me personally, that didn't mean I won't fish for information...and stall... hoping that somebody will help her, and if Fate will be kind to me for a change, perhaps Muu will come...a girl can dream, right?

"The Al-Thamen is a mysterious shadowy organization whose goal is to cause chaos and darkness upon the world and its inhabitants. They are an organization that originated in Alma Torran under the leadership of Arba." she lectured.

"Alma Torran? Arba? Who or what are that?" I asked. Hoping she'll be inclined to answer, this woman is just filled with answers for questions that I had about this world.

"Hahahaha!" there was that shudder inducing - where my skin wanted to crawl away and hide somewhere. "That information really doesn't concern you." her face flushed and she gave me toothy smile that creep me out. "I mean-" she paused then suddenly like a cobra she lunges towards me.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!" she screamed laughing.

 _ **"Sapphire, look out!"** _ Ryubebe screamed.

But I was for the moment frozen like a mouse when hypnotized by a viper. It was enough to miss the opportunity to evade the attack I knew, 'Nuts, I'm not going to make it', I thought, and then a light smell of ozone tickled my nose - great now my nose has a hallucinations.

The crack of blue lightning stuck between the attacking woman and me, cutting her off her access from me. I think some of that electric struck her; I could see that she was in pain, clutching her arm- yes there was electricity dancing around her like an Elmo's Fire.

"I prefer not to treat women this way." a tight voice knifed trough the silence that electric strike left behind, like calm before the storm - it was familiar voice, through the cold in it gave it a unfamiliar pitch, I could not quite place it.

"But if something that is mine is threatened. It doesn't matter who it is, I will make sure that threat is annihilated."

Now I did not know how to feel at my rescuer identity, Hoping I was wrong and squashing down the amber of anticipation, I turned around and saw a figure emerge from the shadows - muscular physique, blue scales on certain parts on his body, a elegant golden necklace, and a large blue tail. Yup, it was definitely him.

"I will not let you lay a single hand on Sapphire." Sinbad firmly said, his entire being vibrating with confidence and deadly intent.

"Sinbad..." I whispered, and did not like the pleased feel that curled inside of me; I should not feel any fuzzy warm feelings toward Sinbad, not after what he did.

 _ **"Sinbad..."**_ Ryubebe echoed my whisper. My companion sounded relived. I did not like it that either, or the echoing relief I also felt.

I kicked relief with reality check - Sinbad is not Prince Charming that came to slay the dragon that is guarding me in the tower. He is that dragon. And he came to whisk me back to that tower.

"Oh my, your quite handsome young man." the woman that I forgot was there purred. "I like you." My attacker took off her hood and...

She had a hair of such a golden color that it shone like strings of finest polished gold and eyes so green that that they put emeralds to shame and below the perfect nose on the face that was one of a perfect porcelain doll ruby red lips glittered in the silver moonlight.

I could only stare in awe at the woman's Elven like beauty. I slanted a look toward Sinbad, seeing that he was also stunned by mesmerizing siren before us.

How could this beautiful woman be my attacker?

"Enchanted are we. Haha, yes, I am very pleasing to the eye, to both men and women. All who gaze upon me instantly fall in love." She boasted - I fought the urge to nod at her words.

"Ok, she may be pretty, but falling in love at first sight with this chick is kind of overdoing it...especially since she's so sick and twisted." was Ryubebe's sarcastic comment, as she stepped beside me; I bent down to pick her up. Never taking my gaze of the woman who attacked me, but she didn't pay me no mind all her attention never strayed of Sinbad.

"Well?" woman batted her eyelashes, and smiled, "What do you think, First Class Singularity?" She flicked her long golden lock of gold playfully over her shoulder and threw a sultry look at Sinbad trough her long butterfly like lashes.

Sinbad chuckled deeply it had an echo of darkness in it - like a dragon before opening its maw to flame you. "I know not why you would call me that. And if you wouldn't have tried to kill my precious treasure, I might have just kissed you." Now his grin matched his voice - it promised retribution. But ...

"His 'Treasure'?" I hissed so did Ryubebe who - like a bristling cat with her tail puffed up - I felt offended.

"He doesn't even have the audacity to call me by my name?! Just a treasure?!" I bit my lip - was I actually disappointed at that? That he saw me, wanted me, and loved me as possession and not a person?

 _ **"At least Sinbad came to save you."**_ Ryubebe pointed out smartly. I was not grateful - she could not let me wallow in the land of denial could she?

"Really, now?" Her eyebrows pulled together in displeased frown. "I'm surprised, I thought someone like you would just DIE to go on a date with me, and maybe even something more." she said suggestively.

Sinbad watched her with impassive face. "I don't know what it is," he said with precision, his golden eyes unwavering, "but there's something about you that's not natural. And I'm not saying that just because you attacked my Sapphire, it's just, you don't seem natural."

The woman's perfect eyebrow twitched her lips curled into viscus sneer.

"I don't seem natural? I DON'T SEEM NATURAL?!" her voice climbed until it screeched like a cry of the cat that had its tail stepped on. "What would YOU know about natural? You beautiful people have the world at your feet! You don't UNDERSTAND the pain I've been through; the hardships, THE AGONY!"

Oh great now she sported the insane mad woman look, he just had to tick her off now didn't he? Didn't anybody teach him that some things you just don't say to a woman?

"What did you do Sinbad?" I whispered, distressed. "You got this crazy lady all worked up now." I could not help it, I felt worried for Sinbad - something that I could not when Queen Mira tossed him, into that valley that time at Artymeria.

"This isn't how I get women worked up." He quietly countered and just like that worry evaporated.

"You dirty minded freak." I replied. I relay hope you kill her and she kills you and then all my problems will go away.

"This isn't gonna end well..." I heard Ryubebe mutter. And did I detect sarcasm in my companion's voice?

"I will show you pain! I WILL SHOW YOU FEAR!" She pulled out a coal black dagger and stabbed herself in the stomach, crimson blood drenched her clothes.

"IN THE NAME OF TENEBRIS BOMINUM, I SHALL KILL YOU NOW!" the black foam and smoke enveloped her form like a cocoon - i had a feeling that what will came out won't be a pretty and harmless butterfly.

"My name," it came from that smoke oily veal, that covered my attacker from sight. "Is Scarlet La' Rouge," the substance settled over the the body of the woman - no, not woman, Scarlet, as she just introduced herself.

Now Scarlet was covered from head to toe in entirely coal black form fitting armor - she looked both beautiful and terrible at the same time -her chest plate was lined with several curved spikes running from top to the bottom, the plate extended down both her arms with multiple layer shoulder guards leaving her arms bare but for spiked bangles and braces. I could not but to take a step back - to see her better, Scarlet's collar was high, and ended with spikes that curved back into a wicked serrated edge, guarding her neck and the side spikes framed her face. The same spikes were on a simple belt that was attached to multiple layered spike skirt leaving an exposed skin at the top of her legs right before the high boots with 20 inch heels, start. The weapon she was holding in her glowed hands was equally spiked balls on the long chain.

"I live to serve my Master," Scarlet intoned and then she started to laugh again - and then abruptly stopped, and her look she leveled on Sinbad, who shifted his stance for better to meet Scarlet in battle, and then me, her gaze freezing my blood.

"My beloved Master, who will one day return and devour the light, so in preparation of his return to us, I was given the task of killing those who are threat to him. As such, YOU ALL MUST DIE!" she creamed while laughing and lounged directly at ME - but Sinbad blocked my crazy would be attacker, with his swords and lightning before Scarlet could get to me.

Scarlet herself looked shocked, at being stopped so efficiently, that appeared more of a ugly grimace from the lightning Sinbad's sword emitted, the mark of Djinn Baal shinning at the tip of the sword.

"If you wish to harm Sapphire," Sinbad barred his teeth in a snarl, challenging, "then you'll have to go through me first!" he finished with a tight lip smile as he gave Scarlet a push, that had woman nearly falling down when she stumbled back and away.

"Sapphire is mine and mine alone! I will not let you harm her!"

After that possessive proclamation from Sinbad, Scarlet and Sinbad stared each other down.

It was a Mexican Stand Off - I could almost hear the suspense cowboy stand of music. The Clint Eastwood like.

And I could see, in partial darkness that Scarlet's hands were shaking. Why? Could it be that she was afraid of Sinbad?

I fidgeted for a bit, looking from Sinbad to Scarlet, and back again, they were still staring each other down- unblinking - how could they not blink? Did the breath, I could have sworn they did not move a muscle...

My breathing quickened because of my growing entirety, Ryubebe nudged me to remind me that he or she is there, watching over me - it didn't help that I still wanted to hide in the corner.

I never liked horror or suspense movies - horrors scared me, and suspense unnerved me.

Suddenly, like a cobra from the grass, Scarlet launched her attack, tiny flames igniting on spikes of her mace - those spiked balls arched and strike at Sinbad, raining sparks when they hit the spot Sinbad seconds ago.

The sparks however stayed bright on the floor - they didn't went out - it was like watching firefly's blinking on the ground - except they were not firefly's - and I had bad feeling about this.

A clang of metal rang in my ears and I looked up, away from blinking blue, white, red and brown lights littering the stomped ground to see Sinbad blocking Scarlet's mace with his sword.

Sinbad maybe a pervert, but put him in position to fight - he will fight and, loath as I was to admit it, he will win. He won every fight - except against that Fanalis boy. And even the redhead with kitten eyes of cute joined Sinbad, along with other, now free, child slaves.

Sinbad yet again parried Scarlet's attack, making her retread couple of steps away, she looked a bit worse to than before - there was some smudges of dirt on her arms - no,I realized, those were electric burns from Baal's magic. - And why does she look smug - I yelped as one of the colorful firefly's, that were innocently blinking beside Sinbad, extended into a spiked blade and slashed him across his stomach making a thin line of red, that started to slowly bleed down, and drip into the ground - not that I could see it - it was too dark.

I thought Scarlet's Djinn Equip was fire and not whatever that was ... or can Scarlet regenerate the fire embers into separate spiked blade?! How?

I glanced again at embers blinking innocently in and out on the ground, wondering what the pretty colors meant.

Despite the pain, that bleeding wound had caused, Sinbad didn't falter, even more, it appeared he was even more determent to win this fight as he paired yet another of Scarlet's attack with lightning and steel.

Until Scarlet made a mistake of swinging her spiked weapon to far, and Sinbad used her over reach to slip past her defenses.

Sinbad pierced her with her sword, at the same spot, Scarlet buried her own dagger in order to trigger her own Dark Equip. Pulling the sword out abruptly, made Scarlet stagger backwards. She doped her weapon in to press both her hands on the gaping wound to stop the immense bleeding.

She was getting paler – and her Equip broke, melted away... her pretty face pulled into hateful grimace, while her emerald eyes glared hatefully at Sinbad.

"Damn you, First Class Singularity!" Scarlet scorned, her eyes a green fire and suddenly, unexpectedly, her face, her beautiful face started to melt away – like a wax – the face that I and Sinbad could see now was ... a nightmare – something I saw only in horror plays with horridly painted masks.

Large, vertical , snake-like eyes that covered her temples, her mouth was a thin red line reaching from one ear to the other filled with razor sharp, shark-like teeth ...

I knew that I was staring – bug eyed at her, I'm pretty sure my jaw drooped as well, and I could see from my eye corner that Sinbad was in shook as well, all wide eyed and gaping, just like I was.

How someone was born like that? It was beyond any comprehension.

"By the stars, she's-she's-?!" Ryubebe whispered, in my shock I forgot that she was here – that I was holding her even – ups!

"NOOOOO! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Scarlet screeched like a harpy.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Scarlet pointed her claws at Sinbad. (CLAWS! Where did those claws come from?)

"THIS ISN'T OVER FIRST CLASS SINGULARITY; I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" And with that she vanished without the trace.

A blink and she was ... just gone. I stared at the empty spot – only a puddle of crimson blood remained behind, proving that Scarlet was standing there just moments ago.

The sight of Sinbad dropping to his knees and his Djinn Equip vanished in bright lights brought me back to here and now.

I rushed over to him, looking over his injuries and pulling my scarf of.

Yes, I know what he did to me was unforgivable. But he also saved my life just now and was hurt for me in the process. Scarlet would have killed me if not for him and my mother always told me to forgive and help those who need help.

Sinbad was panting and in pain, he needed help and I had to help him. But forgiving him won't be that easy; perhaps I'll never be able to forgive him what he done. But maybe I'll be able to forget it for a while. Sinbad had saved my life, so it's natural to help him now.

I may not know why Sinbad did what he did, but, maybe I'll understand it...someday.

I but one of Sinbad's arm around my shoulders and helped him back to the castle. Where the palace nurses would stop the bleeding and heal his wounds. But, I had more things to worry about, then Sinbad's injuries. I have met a new enemy, and this enemy was a whole butt load of information. When one question came up, two more came after. I'll never understand this world, and I don't think I ever will.

Back at the castle, the nurses hurried to heal Sinbad. He must not be that hurt because he was hitting on all the nurses. I sighed. Some things never change. I went to my room for the night, happily knowing Sinbad won't come. But, I worried about my future in this world.

* * *

 _I soon had a vision of my life, maybe ten or twelve years from now. I was in a place I did not know, and I was standing in front of a small, log cottage. A young boy came out of the cottage and quickly went to play with a blue ball. Then an attractive older woman followed the boy. Somehow, I knew she was an older version of me._

 _"Come on, mommy! Quickly! I want to go play in the river!" The young boy cheered._

 _"Yes, yes, yes, I know my little darling." My older-self smiled brightly._

 _Then the young boy ran off in the direction of the river, showing no signs of slowing down._

 _"Slow down." My older-self smiled. "We have to wait for your father."_

 _Both I and my older-self looked towards the direction of the lodge cabin. And the door opened revealing a man coming out. I saw his face and watched him offer my older self his arm and she took it. And I watched the couple as walked off after their darling son, and smiled._


End file.
